Cosmos vs Chakra
by wichipown
Summary: Los caballeros de bronce vuelven a luchar con los santos dorados, pero el ataque de Geminis envia a los hermanos Shun e Ikki a una nueva dimension, en donde se encontraran con una Konoha distinta pues la matanza Uchiha no tuvo lugar...los hermanos del cosmos conoceran a los hermanos Uchihas...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer…los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa mente de **Masami Kurumada y de Masashi Kishimoto

**COSMOS vs CHAKRA**

Casa de Géminis:

Dos caballeros de bronce luchan contra el guardián de la tercera casa, el cosmos resplandece de manera abrasadora en el caballero dorado, mientras que por su parte, los dos jóvenes caballeros de bronce intentan mantenerse en pie a duras penas…

- Os lo advertí, caballeros de bronce… es inútil que sigáis levantándoos…no tenéis oportunidad – arrogante y seguro de sí mismo, el caballero dorado se cruza de brazos mirando con desdén a sendos hermanos.

- Debemos seguir adelante… - dice el mayor de los hermanos – Juramos proteger a Athena… - continua su marcha con dificultad – no eres más que otro dorado… - finalmente se detiene, su espalda esta encorvada, sus hombros bajos…su respiración entrecortada – Shun…- susurra al cuerpo que yace a sus pies – Shun…¿ puedes oírme? – se agacha tambaleándose…sus piernas están destrozadas por el combate, aun así, se arrodilla a sabiendas que el esfuerzo por levantarse será más grande tras ese movimiento.

El cuerpo del caballero de Andrómeda tiembla con lentitud, pero reacciona al oír su nombre en boca de su hermano. Sus manos tiemblan, pero no duda en apoyarse contra el suelo e intentar incorporar su destrozado cuerpo. Gira la cabeza en dirección a dónde escuchó la voz. Sus ojos tardan en enfocar, hasta que divisan el rostro de Ikki, sin casco y ensangrentado…no obstante puede permitirse el lujo de sonreír, al ver que su hermano esta a su lado, apoyándole como cuando eran pequeños y le animaba a seguir adelante, a ponerse de pie.

- Hermano…-Susurra Shun con dificultad.

Ikki suspira al escuchar la maltrecha voz del caballero de Andrómeda… deja de mirar a su hermano y concentra la vista en la imponente figura que se encuentra delante de ellos, el caballero de Géminis.

- Shun, levanta – dice a modo imperativo – Seiya y los demás nos esperan más adelante, no podemos quedarnos aquí…debemos continuar y terminar de una vez con él – con el orgullo propio del Fénix, apoya su mano en la rodilla para incorporarse y ponerse nuevamente en pie – ¡LEVANTA!

Ikki retoma su posición erguida, cerrando los ojos empieza a concentrar su cosmos, sintiendo como el cálido poder recorre cada poro de su piel, incrementándolo, de modo que el suelo empieza a desquebrajarse levemente al no poder soportar la presión.

- Así que al pájaro de fuego aun puede alzar el vuelo – serie de medio lado - ¿cuándo aprenderéis estúpidos caballeros bronce que el poder de un caballero de oro es inmensamente superior?

- Te… equivocas… - Shun se endereza, concentrando junto con su hermano el poco cosmos que le queda – Somos caballeros de Athena – su cadena reacciona al poder del portador de la armadura, creando círculos concéntricos alrededor de su hermano y de él- y jamás mientras nos quede una chispa de cosmos nos rendiremos.

- ¡Ja! ¿en serio creéis que aún elevando de esa forma vuestro cosmos….podréis contra mí?

Géminis descruza sus brazos, aunque su porte es de un orgulloso y seguro caballero de oro, el cosmos combinado de los hermanos requiere que empiece a tomar precauciones.

Ikki toma su pose de batalla, preparando su vuelo del fénix, así mismo, Shun prepara su corriente nebular…

Las constelaciones del fénix y de Andrómeda brillan a las espaldas de los hermanos, y detrás de estas, una luz dorada y cálida, con el espíritu de Athena…

La sonrisa del caballero de géminis ha desaparecido…

- ¡ALAS ARDIENTES DEL FENIX!

- ¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!

Ambos cosmos son proyectados en los ataques, combinándose, dan el aspecto del un fénix rodeado de una fuerte corriente que avanza ferozmente hacia su objetivo…

Géminis, por su parte, es rodeado por un aura dorada…

- ¡OTRA DIMENSION!

Los distintos ataques chocan entre sí…el suelo tiembla y las maltrechas columnas de la tercera casa se desquebrajan. Una corriente de aire producto de la colisión levantan polvo a su alrededor…La presión ejercida es aterradora, pero el ataque de los hermanos cede ante el poder del caballero de géminis…

Ikki y Shun, flotan a la deriva en el espacio… a lo lejos el caballero dorado les explica…

- Os encontráis en la distorsión del espacio-tiempo, aquí vagareis hasta la eternidad, de dimensión en dimensión…por el espacio…suerte caballeros.

Shun abre con pesadez los ojos, hasta que por fin es consciente de la situación en la que se encuentran…con rapidez busca a su hermano que flota a unos pocos metros de su posición…por suerte, su cadena aun responde a sus estímulos y logra alcanzar al caballero fénix…

Su hermano esta inconsciente. Shun duda un momento, pero recuerda que quien ahora precisa de ayuda, quien ahora ha de salvar a su hermano es él… Haciendo acopio del poco cosmos que le queda, y sin medir las consecuencias, lanza su cadena en busca de una salida de entre las dimensiones, pues bien sabe, que su cadena sería capaz de recorrer galaxias enteras hasta encontrar lo que busca…pero…en este caso… ¿Qué busca?... una salvación para él y su hermano..O solo para su hermano…eso no importa…lo que importa es que él, Shun de Andrómeda tiene que encontrar una salida.


	2. Chapter 2

Casa de Virgo:

Shiryu del Dragón y Hyoga del cisne alzan la vista al cielo al percibir que dos cosmos se extinguen…

- Son los cosmos de Shun e Ikki- Dice alarmado el caballero del cisne- ¡han desaparecido!...eso quiere decir…que no han pasado de la casa de Géminis- sopesa con amargura mientras su vista se dirige inconscientemente al lugar donde estaría la casa del tercer caballero- no puede ser posible…

- Hyoga – le amonesta Shiryu – Debemos continuar, Seiya nos espera en la casa de Sagitario.

Hyoga regresa la vista a su compañero, en los ojos del caballero del dragón se puede ver tristeza, pero tiene razón, no es momento de desfallecer, tiene una misión y tiene que cumplirla.

El caballero de Virgo emerge de su templo hacia los santos de bronce…

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, jóvenes santos de Athena.

Shiryu y Hyoga van hacia él, si alguien tiene las respuestas que buscan, puede ser que el Shaka, caballero de Virgo pueda responderles…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todo comenzó, después de la batalla de Poseidón, y tiempo antes de que la guerra Santa por el surgimiento de Hades diera comienzo.

Se decía que una nueva reencarnación de Athena había tenido lugar, quedando Saori exenta de su papel, así pues, muchos nuevos caballeros dorados fueron nombrados, aquellos que debían jurar lealtad a la nueva Diosa…

No obstante, se trataba de una farsa creada por parte del que en un principio iba a ser el nuevo patriarca, así pues, varios de los antiguos caballeros dorados supervivientes de la batalla de las 12 casas habían sido tomados como desertores al negarse estos a obedecer y a aceptar a la nueva diosa…no obstante, Shaka había conservado su puesto de guardián al haberse mantenido al margen de todo esto…

Aldebarán de Tauro, Aioria de Leo, Milo de Escorpio y Mu de Aries, combatieron fervientemente para recuperar su antiguo puesto de guardianes de la autentica diosa Athena, pero por desgracia, no habían podido ocupar sus respectivas casas…y he aquí, que los santos de bronce, volvían una vez más a recorrer templo por templo hasta llegar a la cámara del patriarca y desenmascarar lo ocurrido…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Shaka- Shiryu es el primero en hablar- Déjanos pasar, sabes lo que está ocurriendo y ¿aun así no tomas partido?- dice con indignación- Te has mantenido al margen todo este tiempo, aun sabiendo que lo que dicen no es verdad- da un paso hacia adelante- ¡responde!

Shaka que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, ladeo levemente la cabeza a quien le estaba hablando.

- Mi lealtad hacia Athenea es incuestionable caballero del dragón- le dijo de manera tajante, su melena rubia hondeaba levemente- he percibido que dos de vuestros amigos han extinguido su cosmos por completo…- dijo con tranquilidad en su voz.

- Shun e Ikki estaban en la casa de Géminis- agrego Hyoga- pero si continuamos hacia adelante su sacrificio no será inútil- aseguró

- Vuestros compañeros no están muertos- dijo el caballero de Virgo con un deje gracioso en su voz- pero no habéis venido aquí por ello, el caballero del fénix y el caballero de Andrómeda, tienen un camino distinto que recorrer, aunque su meta es la misma que la vuestra- un cosmos dorado emerge de Shaka- os enfrentáis nuevamente a los caballeros dorados, pero parece ser que vuestras convicciones no son las mismas que antes…tenéis…dudas- recalco esta última palabra.

Ambos caballeros de bronce quedaron impactados ante esa última palabra…bien es verdad que en un principio en parte algo de duda les había llenado el alma, pero algo en su interior se negaba a aceptar esa duda.

- Somos caballeros de Athena, y Saori es la verdadera diosa- dijo Hyoga con convicción- y si tu no nos dejas el paso libre, atravesaremos esta casa como lo hicimos tiempo atrás- el aire alrededor del Cisne empezó a ser gélido

Shiryu escucha resonó en la cabeza del caballero la voz de su viejo maestro no debes dudar bajo ningún concepto de quiénes son tus amigos el caballero del dragón quedo escuchando despeja tu mente de toda duda y se decidido como le agua que cae por la catarata

- No, Hyoga- se interpuso el pelinegro- Shaka tiene razón…todos dudamos aunque fuera solo un segundo de la veracidad de las palabras que se nos dijeron- dijo con amargura en su voz- mi maestro me conto una vez, que aquel que duda, aunque sea un instante, es porque la semilla siempre estuvo ahí…- reflexiono

Hyoga se detuvo.

- Has dicho que nuestros compañeros tiene otro camino que recorrer, ¿a qué te referías con eso?-en su rostro se reflejaba duda ante lo dicho anteriormente por su compañero- cuando nos dijeron sobre la nueva Athena, por un instante lo creí posible…pero Seiya nos hizo comprender que estábamos equivocados, que Saori era la verdadera Athena…

Shaka les dio la espalda y entro nuevamente en su templo. Los dos caballeros le siguieron.

- Ikki y Shun no se encuentran en este plano- hablo mientras les guiaba por su templo- a pesar de la fortaleza que demostraron, su ataque combinado no fue lo suficiente para derrotar al caballero de Géminis, y es por eso, por lo que tiene que recorrer otro tipo de camino, al igual que vosotros, ellos también dudaron.

Caminaron a través del templo, hasta que lo atravesaron.

- Y ahora jóvenes caballeros- hizo una pausa- tenéis un camino que recorrer

Se hizo a un lado y les dio paso. Hyoga y Shriyu dudaron ante las palabras dichas por el caballero de Virgo con respecto a sus sentimientos de duda. A decir verdad, el hecho de haber aceptado que habían tenido dudas los había despejado su mente así como un enorme peso desaparecía de sus espaldas. Se miraron entre sí, asintiendo al unisonó y emprendieron la carrera hacia la siguiente casa…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shun había lanzado su cadena ordenándola que les sacara de ahí, que buscara una salida…y así fue…al poco tiempo la cadena les había tirado a él y a su hermano en una dirección, una dimensión que se encontraba a varios centenares de ellos, una puerta triangular.

El paso por esa puerta fue abrasador, las armaduras no resistieron mucho mas, la del fénix se volatilizo y la suya volvió a su caja…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Konoha…

Las cosas por la aldea habían sido muy distintas tras el exitoso plan de Shisui e Itachi Uchiha de evitar el golpe de estado por parte del clan de estos…

El grupo 7 se formo tal y como tenía que hacerse, con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura con Kakashi al mando de dicho equipo

El equipo 8 y 10 lo formaban Hinata, Kiba y Shino y Sikamaru, Ino y Chouji respectivamente.

Los años transcurrieron con normalidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer…los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosamente de ****Masami Kurumada y de Masashi Kishimoto**

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba entrenando junto con su hermano Itachi, eran raras veces las ocasiones en que ambos coincidían, pues cada uno estaba inmerso en los distintos quehaceres según su rango…Itachi seguís siendo el líder de uno de los mejores escuadrones AMBU y Sasuke había alcanzado el rango jonin hacia pocos días, así que, su hermano mayor le había "regalado" una sesión personal de entrenamiento.

Naruto Uzumaki, por su lado, tras un intenso viaje de entrenamiento con uno de los Sannin, había regresado no hacía más de 4 meses y puesto que el resto de sus compañeros ya habían logrado tener el rango chunin, tenía que esperarse a los 6 meses de prorroga que daban, asique, aprovechaba ese tiempo para entrenar con los sapos y aprender la técnica del modo sabio.

Sakura, había demostrado que no solo poseía una fuerza física descomunal, sino que también un control absoluto del crakra, por lo que la 5 hokage, decidió tenerla como su pupilo…

El resto de los equipos de Konoha, se habían especializado en distintas aéreas, como por ejemplo, el equipo 8 con Hinata a la cabeza, seguida de Kiba y Shino, eran el equipo de rastreo más preciso de la aldea, mientras que el equipo 10 eran los estrategas por excelencia, con Sikamaru como la cabeza pensante, Ino la voz del grupo y Chouji como la parte defensiva y ofensiva de la formación.

A pesar de la armonía reinante, un grupo de ninjas renegados, conocidos como los Akatsukis, operaban en la sombra, esperando el momento oportuno para poder realizar los planes que tan meticulosamente estaban elaborando.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Mansión Uchiha:

Mikoto y Fugaku Uchihas cenaban en el comedor, ajenos a que sus dos hijos hacia más de dos horas que deberían haber regresado de entrenar.

Al poco tiempo, la puerta se abrió de golpe, con un magullado Sasuke seguido de un altivo Itachi.

- Peleaste bien Sasuke- le dijo su hermano con su timbre sereno de voz- pero aun te falta…- fue disminuyendo el tono de voz, provocando que su joven hermano se acercara a él- mejorar- le dijo dándole su tan conocido golpe en la frente. Itachi le sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa y decepción de tu…"tonto hermano menor"

Sasuke se toco el protector de la frente, pues a pesar de tenerlo, sintió claramente el "leve" toque que le había dado su hermano.

- Algún días nii-san seré yo quien te dé en la frente- dijo vagamente molesto, pues a pesar de ese tipo de gestos, no podía evitar pensar que ese día había sido increíble junto con su hermano- ¡ha! Pero sabes que ese último golpe no te lo esperabas.

Y así había sido, creyendo Itachi que tenia a atrapado a su hermano en un genjutsu, este le había contrarrestado su propia técnica y le había dado un ataque cortante con su espada cargada de electricidad, que dejo a un sorprendido Itachi con la manga de su traje chamuscada y rasgada.

- Gastas tu chakra con demasiada rapidez sin pararte a pensar en las posibles opciones que puede tener tu adversario- le dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa y se servía algo de arroz y verduras- debes saber que toda técnica tiene una manera de ser contrarrestada, y para ello tienes que conocerte más a ti para suplir esa deficiencia

- No me creo que nuestro genjutsu tenga una debilidad- comento altivamente al mismo tiempo que atacaba al pollo- nuestra línea de sangre, nuestro poder ocular es capaz de doblegar a cualquier ser -miraba inquisitivamente a su hermano.

Itachi miraba de reojo a su hermano, suspiró y siguió comiendo…cuanto le quedaba por aprender a su impulsivo hermano menor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La noche se dejaba caer con lentitud sobre los rostros de los Kages, todo en Konoha era tranquilo, solamente las estrellas eran el alumbrado del cielo oscuro que se les cernía…solo las estrellas, solo dos constelaciones brillaban de manera inusual.

Atravesando los bosques de camino a la aldea, el equipo de rastreo 8 entraba tras conseguir exitosamente la ubicación de uno de los escondrijos usados por traficantes de armas y bandas falsificadas.

- Habéis hecho un buen trabajo hoy equipo- le alentaba Kurenai- en especial tu Shino- le sonrió al Aburame de manera fraternal

- Ya, ya- gruño Kiba mientras con la mano hacia un gesto despreocupado- si no hubiera sido por Akamaru, los insectos de Shino no habrían podido entrar ahí…¿verdad compañero?- le golpeo el lomo al can, que ladro con gusto

- Al menos es más de lo que se puede decir de ti, camarada- acoto con su seca voz el controlador de insectos- que mis insectos se pudieran ocultar en el pelaje de nuestro cuarto miembro fue gracias a la idea de Hinata

- S-shino-kun…-susurro por lo bajo la joven Hyùga con sus colores rojizos en las mejillas- Ki-Kiba kun los localizó- dijo en un arrullo de voz, con la cabeza baja.

- ¡Nah! Hinata, Akamaru ha sido la pieza clave- sonrió con orgullo el Inuzuka mostrando uno de sus colmillos.

- Vale chicos- les regañó la junin.

Pero antes de que pudieran agregar más, una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento, desapareciendo en la parte este de la aldea. Poco después, un haz de luz ilumino el lugar donde se había consumido el cometa.

El equipo 8 se miraron entre ellos, y a la orden de un gesto, fueron prestos al lugar, pues no era común que en una noche así los astros cruzaran el cielo y menos de manera tan cercana.

Saltando de rama en rama, atajaron el camino, llegando al lugar de la colisión.

Esperando encontrar un cráter o algo que fuera testigo de lo que habría ocurrido, simplemente hallaron una caja de metal, con la figura de una mujer encadenada y al lado de esta, un hombre, un joven de cabellos negros-azulados, con una camiseta azul marino desgarrada y unos vaqueros un tanto quemados.

Los jóvenes shinobis mantuvieron la distancia, apreciando lo que tenían delante de ellos.

Kurenai les ordeno que se quedasen a sus espaldas, mientras ella, kunai en mano avanzaba con la agilidad de un gato.

Se acercó primero al joven, que yacía humeante en el suelo.

- S…Shun…- fue lo único que alcanzo a oír.

El joven caballero sentía su cuerpo arder, sus extremidades no le reaccionaban y tan solo podía mantener la mirada perdida en la caja de la armadura de su hermano. Después de eso, sus pupilas se dilataron, sus parpados cerraron y no supo más…

- ¡Este hombre está herido de gravedad!- dijo tocándole el hombro- Hinata_y dicho esto la joven de ojos perla activo su Byakugan.- ¡Hinata dime! ¿Qué ves?- dijo alarmada la mujer de ojos rojos al ver la cara de consternación de su joven alumna.

Hinata, había visto chakras muy diversos a lo largo de su experiencia como kunoichi, pero aquello que vio… ¡por el cuerpo de ese hombre no recorría chakra! Era extraño, pero del cuerpo de aquel joven se apreciaba un aura rojiza, caliente, fuerte, pero con sabor amargo, una energía dolorosa, llena de odio…lo que ella vio a continuación fue la imagen de un fénix llameante que alumbraba el cuerpo inconsciente, la energía que le recorría el cuerpo había tornado la forma de un pájaro de fuego que gritaba.

- ¡Hinata!- le zarandeo Kiba

- …- un sudor frio recorría el rostro de la joven, pero tras escuchar la voz de su compañero, desactivo su línea sanguínea- es…esta…vivo…creo- dijo retrocediendo

Kurenai la vio dudosa un instante.

- Bien, llevaremos a este joven al hospital, ¡Kiba! – el joven dio un respingo- recoge la caja, Shino, envía a tus insectos y avisa a la aldea.

- Eso ya está hecho sensei- afirmó el Aburame

- Hinata, ayúdame a llevar al joven- dijo poniéndose a un lado de Ikki y Hinata haciendo lo mismo al lado contrario. Sus piernas aun temblaban, pero debería mantener la calma- Luego hablaremos- le espeto a la peli azul.

- S-Si- y sin más, cargo un brazo sobre su hombro, levantando al inconsciente caballero…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer…los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosamente de Masami Kurumada y de Masashi Kishimoto_**

País de la lluvia, aldea oculta entre la lluvia:

A pesar de la incipiente lluvia y de los negros nubarrones, un destello dorado alumbra parcialmente el cielo de la ciudad.

En un húmedo callejón, un joven de cabellos verdes, camiseta verde y pantalones blancos, está inconsciente boca arriba. La fría lluvia que cae sobre su rostro hace que sus ojos se cierren mas con fuerza, recuperando levemente la consciencia.

Su único pensamiento radica en su hermano y en lo ocurrido unas horas ¿minutos? Atrás. Cierto es que no es capaz de saber con exactitud el tiempo que transcurrió en el espacio interdimensional que el caballero dorado de Géminis les hizo pasar.

Recordaba como con una de sus cadenas había sujetado a su hermano y cómo con la otra la había ordenado sacarles de ahí…su hermano…!Ikki! quiso moverse pero sus fuerzas no estaba ahí con él, solo sentía dolor y su cuerpo arder. Bien, eso era motivo de que estaba vivo, pero ni el dónde ni el cuándo eso le iba a responder. Pero estar vivo significaba una cosa, que si él, que se consideraba el más débil de los caballeros estaba vivo, su hermano también tendría que estarlo.

Ese pensamiento le trajo una tranquilidad que extinguió el resto de preocupaciones. Si bien él era uno de los santos de Athena, en verdad su corazón era enteramente de su hermano…Athena… ¡Hyoga! ¡Shiryu! ¡Seiya! ¡Las 12 casas! Su mente era bombardeada de nuevo ante tales pensamientos.

Quiso reunir su cosmos y buscar a sus compañeros, pero nuevamente su fuerza no le acompañaba. Se imaginó a su hermano en su misma situación pensando en lo que haría él en su lugar…- Hermano- sollozó.- no puedo ser débil- se amonestó- Seiya y los demás tiene que seguir en los templos- una capa cubrió su rostro y parte de su cuerpo evitando que la lluvia siguiera golpeándolo.

Parpadeo y vio a una niña no mucho mas mayor que él cuando se encontraba en la fundación Kido. La joven le dedicó una sonrisa infantil e inocente- Me gusta tu pelo- dijo sin más. Shun le sonrió de regreso.- Si te quedas aquí te vas a poner malo- le decía la niña. A Shun le parecía que esa niña era demasiado dulce como para que fuera verdad.

La joven tenía el pelo corto de un color azul celeste, ojos grandes y negros, una chaqueta de dos o tres tallas superiores a la suya y bastante vieja al parecer. Desvió su vista hacia los pies de la niña, no tenia calzado…una niña tan joven y descalza con la tormenta que caía…sin duda se vio a sí mismo y a su hermano cuando eran huérfanos.

- Gracias- dijo el caballero- ¿sabes dónde estoy?- decía tratando de incorporarse.

- Jajajaja- su risa era aguda- etas en el país de la lluvia- dijo jovialmente– donde el Ángel nos cuida- con su voz risueña se agachaba a Shun.

- ¿Ángel?- dijo sorprendido, pudiéndose sentar en el suelo

- SIIII- chilló- el Ángel que cuida de nosotros y trajo la paz- señalo una figurilla de papel que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle

Apoyando la mano en la pared, hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y se sostuvo en pie. Miro nuevamente a los alrededores, sin duda era un lugar triste pues el agua y el tono gris del ambiente lo hacía ver así, pero los pocos ciudadanos que veía desde su posición, se notaban bien, alegres, a pesar de que en ellos se podía percibir que su vida no era de lo más cómodo.

Miro nuevamente a la chiquilla tapándose con la capa que antes había interpuesto entre él y la lluvia.

La joven lo veía asombrada, pues a pesar del mal estado de los ropajes del caballero, este transmitía dulzura en sus facciones

- Si quiere puede venir a casa con mi abuelo y conmigo- le decía mientras agarraba el dedo índice de Shun- mi abuelo siempre dice que las personas dejan de ser personas cuando olvidan su humanidad- recitaba como si estuviera dando una clase- aunque no se a que se refiere- sonrió- pero alguien con un pelo así, no tiene que ser malo- curvo sus ojos

Bendita inocencia.

- Claro- le dijo con dulzura- guíame.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hospital de Konoha, área de seguridad.

Dos ANBUS custodian la puerta que da acceso a una sala hospitalaria, donde dentro se lleva un incesante ajetreo como si de hormigas se tratase.

Dentro de la sala se encontraba Kurenai, la joven junin líder del equipo 8; Tsunade, la quinta Hokage en funciones; Sakura , estudiante avanzada de medicina; y por supuesto, un Ikki inconsciente.

- Sensei- dijo la peli rosa- sus signos vitales ya están entrando en la normalidad, pero no consigo encontrar o enlazar su red de chakra- comentaba mientras con sus manos rodeadas de chakra recorría el cuerpo del caballero- tiene lesiones de gravedad, varias costillas rotas y los huesos de los brazos destrozados, pero nada interno que destacar-finalizo su anamnesis.

- Bien Sakura, déjanos a Kurenai y a mi ahora en adelante- le puso la mano en el hombro- has hecho un excelente trabajo

Sakura, un tanto consternada, salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y abandono el área de seguridad.

Tsunade echo un rápido vistazo a la caja que estaba a los pies de la cama…

- ¿Y dices que apareció sin más?- dijo la Hokage acercándose al caballero.

- Si, estaba inconsciente y a pesar de sus heridas, se aferraba a esto- dijo señalando la caja de metal

- Ya veo…-divagaba mientras delineaba suavemente con la yema de sus dedos la figura que estaba impresa en la caja, la de una joven encadenada

- Hinata dijo que no vio canales de chakra en su cuerpo- Kurenai se mantenía a una distancia prudente de todo ello- si no, que más bien una energía que tomaba la forma de un ave de fuego

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio…que el cuerpo de aquel joven varón no tuviera canales de crakra le parecía un tanto inverosímil, pero teniendo en cuenta que había aparecido tras el supuesto impacto del cometa, cualquier cosa sería posible.

Un quejido procedente del joven sobresalto a las dos mujeres. Lo vieron agitarse y acto seguido abrir de par en par los ojos.

Los ojos del joven eran de un azul marino intenso, el azul que torna el cielo cuando el sol se va despidiendo del firmamento.

Tsunade y Kurenai se acercaron al piliazul con cautela.

- ¡Shun!- un sonido ronco procedente de su garganta salió de manera abrupta. Miro a ambos lados queriéndose incorporar, pero una mano firme y femenina sujetaba su pecho

- No te incorpores, tienes prácticamente el pecho destrozado- ordeno la rubia. Sus ojos marrones hicieron contacto con los marinos del chico

Ikki se perdió levemente en aquel rostro, su cabellera rubia le recordó fugazmente a Esmeralda…pero no tardo tiempo en recobrar la compostura.

- ¡suélteme!- aparto con brusquedad el brazo de la quinta- ¡déjeme!- ordeno al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama. Hasta ese momento no fue consciente de donde estaba.

Se llevo la mano al costado, y ahí fue donde su cerebro empezó a trabajar a marchas forzadas recordando lo ocurrido. Levanto la vista y se percato que estaba en una sala hospitalaria, los brazos y el pecho estaban vendados y "decorados" con extrañas escrituras. Se percato que a pesar de su estado, no le dolía nada en absoluto.

Al contrario que su hermano Shun, Ikki era más frio y aunque su preocupación en estos momentos radicaba en el bien estar de su hermano, prefirió analizar antes su situación.

Kurenai, ante el repentino movimiento del herido, llevo su mano con los dedos índice y corazón a la barbilla presta a realizar un genjutsu, pero un gesto de la mano de su hokage hizo que se detuviera.

- No será necesario Kurenai, me encargo yo de esto- le ordenó- además, Kakashi viene hacia acá, le mande llamar.

Kurenai asintió y se fue dejando a la quinta a solas con el joven caballero.

- No eres shinobi pero tienes más fuerza que muchos de ellos- le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora

Ikki miro con desdén a la rubia.

- ¿Dónde está el otro chico que venía conmigo?- su tono de voz era demandante, como quien está acostumbrado a hacerse escuchar

- Te encontramos a ti solo y a eso- señalo la caja de la armadura- imagino que preguntaras por Shun

El caballero de bronce abrió sus ojos al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

- ¿cómo sabes quién es por quién pregunto?- su cosmos obedecía a su llamado

- No hacías más que susurra su nombre

Y fue entonces cuando Tsunade, una de las Sannin legendarias, noto el poder del que le habían hablado antes, del poder que Hinata había visto con sus propios ojos.

La puesta de la habitación se abrió del golpe, pasando a través de ella los dos AMBUS que estaba apostados al otro lado, junto a ellos un ninja con una máscara que ocultaba más de la mitad de su rostro, y una cinta con un extraño símbolo que le cubría uno de los ojos.

El cosmos de Ikki dejo de arder, recuperando la compostura, no percibía el cosmos de ninguno de ellos, asique dejo de tomarlos en consideración…a su juicio eran débiles.

- Tsunade-sama- dijo uno de los AMBUS

- No pasa nada, pueden retirarse- dijo camuflando su propio nerviosismo- Hola Kakashi

Los ANBUS se retiraron sin más, dejando paso al hombre de pelo plateado.

- Hai Tsunade-sama- dijo con total despreocupación- vaya, por lo que veo los rumores eran ciertos…- pasa su ojo desde el caballero hasta la caja

- Eres un usuario del cosmos, no es cierto- afirmo la rubia- ese poder que has desprendido, es lo que los ancianos decían que era el cosmos, el poder de las estrellas

Aquella afirmación corroboro las sospechas del caballero del fénix…no eran seres a los que debería tomar en consideración.

- es la concentración de la fuerza, espíritu y la mente que hay dentro del ser- explico Kakashi- procedente de los sentidos, de los 5 sentidos al parecer- reflexiono

Tsunade e Ikki se quedan mirando con estupefacción al ninja.

- ¿Qué?- dijo con su aire cansado-¿no creerías que vendría sin hacer los deberes? Después de todo, Hinata me conto lo que vio dentro de él- le señalo con elpulgar- se dice que dentro de ellos habita un pequeño universo, que pueden aumentar elevando el poder del cosmos, dicho de otra manera, quemándolo.

Ikki sonríe ladinamente.

- Cada caballero esta guiado por una constelación guía- dijo finalmente el santo- yo soy Ikki del Fénix…- omitió parte de la información con respecto a las armaduras, quería ver que mas sabían esos…

- Se dice que el cosmos habita en cada persona- argumento Tsunade- pero hace tiempo que el poder de las estrellas dejo de alojarse en los seres

- Sea como sea- Kakashi suspiro- tenemos a un santo de la constelación del fénix…

NA: EN CASO DE QUE HAYA ALGO QUE NO SE ENTIENDA, CON GUSTO OS CONTESTARE A TODO LO QUE ME PREGUNTEIS...

Dudas y reviews tienen las puertas abiertas!

Dadle tiempo al fic...aun es muy muy jovencito...le queda mucho por enseñar, asi como algun historia de amor y mas santos de bronce que llegar^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes aqui nombrados no me pertenecen**

En el país de la lluvia, en los bajos de una casa…

- Muchas gracias por la comida- dijo Shun haciendo una reverencia

- No hay de qué joven- contesto el anciano- y dime, ¿de dónde provienes?, no es común ver forasteros por estas tierras y mas con tu porte

Shun bajo la cabeza…a decir verdad no tenia residencia fija, pues siempre solía ir de allá para acá junto con su armadura… ¿su armadura?

- Japón- contesto finalmente…

- ¿Japón? – la pequeña hizo un gesto interrogativo en su cara- abuelo… ¿Dónde está Japón?

El corazón del santo de Andrómeda se saltó varios latidos. A decir verdad no recordaba ninguna ciudad que tuviera la morfología como el lugar donde se encontraba, es más, hoy en día, ninguna ciudad tenía ese contraste entre esa especie de rascacielos barrocos y la tremenda pobreza…

- Ummmm….- se quedo pensativo el anciano- Japón no pertenece a ninguna de las 5 naciones ni a ninguna aldea…- silencio- a decir verdad, yo tampoco sé donde se encuentra- sonrió hacia su nieta, quien le regalo otra jovial sonrisa.

- ¿5 naciones?- pregunto con un deje de nerviosismo

- Si joven, veras, ahora te encuentras en el país de la lluvia, en la aldea oculta de la lluvia, pero hay 5 naciones más grandes y poderosas cada una con su respectiva aldea ninja

Shun, que estaba ya consternado por lo dicho anteriormente el anciano, esto último hizo que se recargara pesadamente en sus codos apoyándolos en la mesa…

- Géminis…- balbuceo. Y en ese instante fue consciente del terrible poder del caballero dorado- pequeña- se dirigió a la joven- cuando me encontraste… ¿no había una arm…una caja con una mujer encadenada grabada en ella?

La niña negó con la cabeza

- Hubo un resplandor dorado y te encontré- dijo con tristeza- pese que se trataría del ángel…

- Bueno- dijo en anciano indicando que la charla había concluido- creo que nuestro joven invitado estará cansado y tendrá que pasar una noche reparadora- le guiño un ojo dándole a entender que comprendía su nerviosismo, pues no había que ser muy observador para leer al joven- y mañana podrás seguir tu camino.

Shun se quedo un rato más en la sala, reflexionando… ¿su hermano estaría también en eta…dimensión? Sabía que si alzaba su cosmos podría percibir su armadura, pero prefirió deshacerse de ese pensamiento por un momento, pues antes tendría que saber a qué se enfrentaba…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amanece en Konoha. El sol sale triunfante tras su larga ausencia en la noche.

Los rayos lentamente alumbran cada rostro tallado en la piedra perteneciente a los 5 Kages que gobernaron la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

En el hospital, en el ala de máxima seguridad, un joven de cabellos negro-azulado se recarga en el marco de la ventana, observando cada ínfimo detalle que el paisaje le ofrece.

A sus pies, la armadura de Shun encerrada en su caja descansa tras la ardiente batalla que tuvieron en la casa del tercer caballero del zodiaco.

Su rostro esta sereno, tranquilo, sus piernas como sus brazos están cruzados. A lo largo de la noche ha recibido distintas visitas, ya sean de enfermeras como lo que esa gente denominan shinobis de distinta especialización.

Una de ellas era una medic-ninja de pelo rosáceo que se hacía llamar Sakura. Ella era quien mantenía sus heridas cerradas, curándolas con lo que ellos llamaban chakra, que ha decir verdad, en ese aspecto tenia mas utilidades que el cosmos.

Su "guardián" era el ninja que tenía la cara cubierta por una máscara así mismo como uno de los ojos. Se había quedado con él parte de la noche, respetando el silencio.

Al parecer, a Kakashi, el poder del cosmos le suscitaba cierta curiosidad, pues había leído de el que con el poder adecuado, se podía lograr grandes hazañas.

Otra de las visitas fue de un hombre con un pañuelo en la cabeza que respondía al nombre de Ibbiki, un shinobi especialista en interrogatorios mentales…pobre iluso, no sabía que la mente del caballero del fénix estaba más que acostumbrada a las tormentosas practicas de su difunto maestro en la Isla de la Reina de la Muerte…no obstante, la sorpresa de los ninjas fue non grata, al descubrir que los genjutsus parecían no tener efecto en él, es más, parecía disfrutar con los intentos banales de sus "anfitriones"

FLASH BACK

Ibbiki estaba frente a él, con una mano puesta sobre la cabeza del joven caballero, intentando indagar más sobre él, pues no soltaba prenda a todo cuanto se le preguntase.

En un principio, pudo ver algo mas, como a un joven de cabellos verdes y ojos a la par del pelo, que era sujetado por la mano del joven Ikki. Ambos eran muy niños, y estaban en una especie de orfanato con varios niños más.

Otra imagen que mostraba era de los duros entrenamientos que hacían en dicho lugar…pero nada de eso parecía relevante…

Ikki por su parte, estaba sentado en la camilla del hospital, con los ojos cerrados dejándose leer…hasta que creyó que ya tenían suficiente o más bien, que había sido suficiente, y concentrando sus cosmos, la imagen de un fénix llameante abraso la concentración que el shinobi mantenía con él.

- Creo que ya te he dejado ver demasiado- le dijo con altanería

Ibbiki por su parte, había roto la conexión…nadie se reía de el de esa forma, asique uso su jutsu favorito jutsu de invocación, cámara de tortura.

De la nada Ikki se encontraba en medio de una tortuosa cámara…Nuevamente se volvió a reír, pues no había tortura física o mental que él no pudiera soportar. Aunque tal fue el horror que Ikki dejo salir, que inmediatamente se vieron obligados a desistir.

- De nada servirá que uséis esos trucos contra mi- en su voz se denotaba diversión- y si ya has acabado…

Sin terminar la frase, Kakashi intento poner a prueba su teoría sobre el genjutsu, y tal fue su sorpresa al descubrir, que al ser un usuario del cosmos (como ellos lo habían bautizado) los genjutsus normales no tenían efecto…quizás el Tsukuyomi de Itachi podría tener efecto sobre él.

- Tal como supuse- la voz de Kakashi, a pesar de sonar vaga, se hizo oír en la sala- los genjutsus de nivel medio no te afectan, o en el caso de que te afectasen, parece ser que tu propia mente los neutraliza, a pesar de que no posees corrientes de chakra- se dirigió hacia Ibiki- creo que nuestro invitado ha tenido suficientes visitas por esta noche- y lo que parecía ser una sonrisa solo fue visible por la curvatura de su ojo…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Ikki del fénix- dijo Kakashi rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos. Los rayos del sol empezaban a ser tangibles desde las cortinas- dime, ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta por la aldea?- dijo sin mas

- Hump- una sonrisa de medio lado se plasmo en su rostro-¿ya no me consideráis peligroso?

- Bueno…-dijo cerrando su libro- He podido comprobar que tu a nosotros no nos ves como una amenaza, así que, no tengo motivos para creer que nos atacarías sin más- su ojo parecía curvarse- después de todo eres un caballero, no veo que seas de los que atacan sin ser atacados.

- Si no os interponéis, no tendré motivos- dijo dirigiéndose a la armadura de Shun

- Ah…esto se queda aquí- dijo señalándola- después de todo, he dicho que puedes darte una vuelta por la aldea, no que puedas irte de ella…em…digamos, que esta armadura en nuestro salvaguarda de que te quedes aquí.

Ikki lo miro de soslayo, cerró los ojos de manera cansada pero su sonrisa seguía ahí

- Tú mismo has dicho que vuestros ataques muy posiblemente no tengan efectos en mí, ¡ja!, me cuesta creer la seguridad que tenéis en vuestras posibilidades, así como la valentía de querer retenerme.

Kakashi se dirigió tranquilamente hacia donde estaba el caballero.

- Si, es posible que puedas vencer a todos y cada uno de esta aldea, pero si por algún casual, se descubre que un usuario del cosmos ha destruido una aldea ninja, ¿Qué situación dejaría a tu hermano si el resto de las naciones fueran a por vosotros?- su voz cansada había dejado de serlo al formular la pregunta.

La mirada de Ikki se entreabrió, dejando ver una afilada vista de sus ojos

- No somos usuarios del cosmos, somos caballeros de Athena- dijo, y sin más, salto por la ventana

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sabía que con la armadura bajo la custodia de esos shinobis, en parte estaba atado, y aunque deseaba partir en busca de su hermano, tampoco sabía muy bien por dónde comenzar, pues ese no era su mundo, su sitio, tenía que ser paciente.

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero, observando qué tan extraño era el lugar. Tenía una mezcla entre lo clásico y lo moderno, pues la aldea parecía sacada de un libro japonés, pero contaba con poster de electricidad. En definitiva, era un lugar cuanto menos, peculiar.

Ninjas…esa palabra se repetía en su cabeza. ¿Acaso eso no era una reliquia? Aunque pensándolo bien, ellos le trataban a él como una reliquia del pasado de ese mundo. La ironía de ello le hizo sonreír.

A pesar del deber como caballero y de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su propio mundo, con respecto a la batalla nuevamente de las 12 casa y de la farsa de la sustitución de Saori como Athena, no podía evitar sentir cierta tranquilidad que le brindaba el paraje.

A decir verdad no sabía bien dónde ir. Pronto se encontró frente a un establecimiento típico japonés, con sus cortinas en la parte de arriba donde se podía leer Ichiraku Ramen.

- ¡yo!- dijo a sus espaldas el ninja del pelo plateado

- ¡je!-dejo escapar una carcajada- puedo visitar la aldea libremente y aun así me sigues- sonrió ante la ironía de sus palabras

- Supuse que tendrías hambre, asique, sabía que te encontraría por estos alrededores-dijo despreocupadamente.

Ikki se disponía a dar media vuelta, pero una mano amistosa se poso en su hombro.

- Vente, yo invito- se acerco al caballero y susurro- pero no les digas a mis alumnos de que te he invitado- le sonrió cómicamente.

- …-y sin más, entró en el establecimiento

Habiendo terminado de comer, ambos siguieron cada uno su camino. Kakashi fue a la torre del hokage e Ikki prosiguió su andanza.

Caminando, se encontró frente a lo que sería un distrito, pues así estaba señalizado, con el símbolo que parecía ser un abanico rojo y blanco. Distrito Uchiha se podía leer.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió atravesarlo.

El lugar era diferente a la propia aldea, como un submundo aparte. Ahí todos portaban en algún lugar de sus ropas el símbolo que había visto en la entrada, es más, todo estaba decorado con ese símbolo.

Chasqueó la lengua con asco en su gesto…

A medida que caminaba, la atmosfera se notaba tensa, se sentía vigilado. No paso mucho tiempo de su intuición, cuando un kunai paso cerca de donde estaba el, clavándose en el suelo. Pese al repentino intento de ataque, el caballero tan solo detuvo su andar.

- Acaso en esta aldea todos son tan cobardes como para no atacar de frente-alzo sus pensamientos a viva voz

De entre las copas, un joven de unos 16 años, con una camiseta de cuello alto gris oscura y unos pantalones a media pierna negros, apareció tras de él. El joven shinobi llevaba el pelo corto, con la nuca despuntada y tanto su pelo como sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la noche de luna nueva.

- No deberías pasar tan a la ligera, extranjero- dijo con una voz fría sin ápice de sentimientos- y menos alguien como tú.

La pose del muchacho era arrogante. Ikki giro sobre sus talones para encararlo. Ahí estaba el joven que le había lanzado el kunai. Alto, delgado, pero bien definido. Podía ver el logotipo de la villa en una cinta en su cabeza…vaya, un ninja.

- No creo que deba dar explicaciones de por donde paso o dejo de pasar- contesto el fénix

- Que Kakashi te deje deambular por la aldea no te da permiso a entrar en distritos ajenos-amenazo el pelinegro

- …-vaya, eso le estaba encrespando- un mocoso con armas-rio- hace falta más que eso para amedrentarme

Sin volver a decir palabra alguna, el joven shinobi le lanzo tres kunais, que para su sorpresa, el hombre de ojos y pelo azul, esquivo haciéndose levemente a un lado.

- Los meteoros de Seiya son mil veces más veloces que estos juguetes- levemente se posiciono en modo ataque.

- Hump- gruñó Sasuke-te mueves rápido-acotó

Con la rapidez que le acreditaba, el joven Uchiha se lanzó directo a su ponente.

- No te faltan agallas- a pesar de la velocidad del shinobi, él que estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad y fuerza de no sólo los caballeros de plata sino de los de oro, el hacerse a un lado esquivándolo, no le supuso esfuerzo ninguno. A decir verdad, al hacerse a un lado, le propinó un golpe seco en el estómago al shinobi.

Sasuke, por su lado, quedo asombrado ante el reflejo del extranjero al esquivar su golpe directo, kunai en mano.

Creyéndose vencedor de esta riña, el cuerpo de lo que en un momento era el ninja, se transformo en un tronco, que se deshizo a ñicos tras el golpe.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Ikki, recuperando la pose inicial

Al costado del caballero Sasuke apareció, y tras hacer una serie de sellos, realizo el jutsu propio del clan…jutsu gran bola de fuego.

El caballero de bronce giró la cabeza al oír la voz de su contrincante, vio realizar una serie de movimientos con las manos, y como si de un dragón se tratase, exhalo una gran bola de fuego.

Le lugar en el que se hallaba supuestamente el joven caballero del fénix estaba en cenizas. El humo que desprendía el lugar penas daba visibilidad.

- Hump- dijo triunfalmente Sasuke

A medida que el humo se despejaba, se vislumbraba la silueta de un hombre, que era suavemente arropado por una energía roja.

- ¡ja! ¿eso es todo cuanto tienen los ninjas?- dijo socarronamente

Sasuke pensó que su mente le estaba gastando una macabra broma, pues a la distancia en la que había realizado el jutsu, junto con la velocidad del mismo, estaba completamente seguro que le había dado de lleno. De hecho, asi habia sido

- Soy el Caballero del Fénix, el fuego no tiene secretos para mí- avanzo lentamente, como quien disfruta del calor de las llamas- Me he entrenado en el corazón la de isla de la reina de la muerte, he sufrido los peores calvarios…-rio como si de un maniático se tratase- déjame demostrarte el verdadero poder del fuego.

Ante tal espectáculo, Sasuke, activo el sharingam , convirtiendo sus oscuros ojos en dos orbes rojos brillantes, con tres aspas en cada uno.

No que so ojo percibió a continuación, lo dejo estático en el sitio, pues no solo veía como un inconmensurable poder rodeaba al ser que emergía de las llamas, sino que también, la sombra de un ave era proyectada.

Ikki concentro parte de su cosmos, daría una lección al brabucón que se encontraba frente suya.

Iba a realizar su Puño del fénix, cuando otro shinobi apareció en escena.

Este nuevo ser, era algo más alto que el ninja con el que se encontraba luchando, además de tener unas ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos y una melena larga atada en una coleta baja…a decir verdad eran muy parecidos…

- Sasuke- dijo el mayor de los Uchihas.- Detente- y sin más gesto que una simple mirada, el joven Sasuke relajó la guardia y giro la cabeza a modo despreciativo.- pido disculpas en nombre de mi hermano- le dio una mirada acusadora sl joven shinobi, que hizo que bajara su cabeza a modo de arrepentimiento, no sin dejar de mantener contacto visual con el caballero- Perdone Ikki-san, mi tonto hermano menor se ha dejado llevar-regresa la vista al joven pelinegro- Ve a casa Sasuke- i sin más su hermano desapareció

El cosmos de Ikki también se redujo a sus niveles de relajación.

- ¡ja!, hermanos- sonrió levemente

- Kakashi-san me hablo de usted, solo que mi hermano es un tanto protector para con los dominios del clan

- ¿clan?- se dejo llevar por la curiosidad

- Si, Konoha está dividida en clanes, bueno, en su mayoría. Se encuentra en el Clan Uchiha. Por cierto, disculpe mis modales, soy Itachi Uchiha - a pesar de ser cordial y educado, la voz fría monocorde no variaba

- Ya- dijo secamente. El porte que irradiaba el shinobi que tenía delante era distinto al resto de los ninjas que había visto. Era calmado, seguro de sí mismo, en cierto modo le hacía recordad a Shiryu.

- Si gusta, puedo guiarle.

- No, no hay nada que destaque aquí mi atención- y sin más, se alejo con las manos nuevamente en los bolsillos.

Itachi se le quedo mirando hasta que desapareció de su rango de visión. Sabía que de no haber detenido a su hermano, éste habría terminado muy mal parado, pues él la energía que irradiaba ese ser, el cosmos propiamente dicho, era cruel. Se notaba que ese hombre era de los que no huían de una pelea, de los que luchaban dejando los sentimentalismos a un lado…un verdadero caballero.

Observo el lugar de la pelea, si a ese encontronazo se le podía llamar así, y se sorprendió a si mismo recordando como el jutsu de su hermano había sino inútil, a pesar de la cercanía de la ejecución…es más, dudaba si él mismo hubiera salido victorioso del ataque de su hermano…

**N/A: quedan muchas muchas cosas aun...muchas muchas...va a ser largo, pues hay millones de coas aun por contar. Jeje, aun estoy pensando en cómo voy a desarrollar la pelea de Itachi y de Ikki.**

**Como sabeis, aqui Sasuke se ha criado sin el trauma de la matanza de su familia y ha crecido bajo el amor de su hermano. **

**seria interesante saber vuestras teorias o cosillas que se os vengan a la mente.**

**Se que la diferencia de poder en grande entre los santos y los ninjas, pero estoy teniendo en cuenta que en el anime siempre se tendio a exagerar con respecto al poder de los caballeros.**

**Decir tambien que tengo mucho escrito ya sobre el fic, aunque aun ni me he asomado a una de las partes interesantes. Puede parecer lento en algunas ocasiones, pero quiero hacer palpable el cambio que supone que seres asi esten en ese mundo.**

**Y no se que mas contar...no soy dada a poner notas porque es como habalr sola...asique...¿que tal si me preguntais cosas y asi interactuamos? **

**ah! si, habra historia de amor...pero no, no entre caballeros y shinobis...todos sabemos que tarde o temprano cada mochuelo tiene que ir a su olivo...jejeje**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer…los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosamente de _****_Masami Kurumada_****_ y de _****_Masashi Kishimoto_**

Mansión Uchiha.

Un malhumorado Sasuke, atraviesa la casa, sin pararse tan siquiera a saludar a su madre que estaba en la cocina.

Llega hasta el patio interior, donde finalmente descarga parte de su frustración contra una de las paredes.

¿Cómo era posible que ese…ese hombre hubiera salido así, sin más de uno de sus mejores jutsus? ¿Cómo había tenido la desfachatez de hablarle de ese modo tan altanero? ¿Quién se creía que era para darle lecciones?...miles de cuestiones perforaban su cabeza…¿y que era esa imagen que vio con el sharingam? Su frustración iba en aumento.

No podía quitarse la imagen de aquel chico de pelo azul marino y ojos de un azul tan intenso como el color del mar profundo, no podía olvidarse de ese semblante mientras atravesaba las llamas.

Sabía que era un extranjero y había oído hablar de un joven que había aparecido sin más en la parte este del bosque de Konoha junto con una caja de metal…pero eso era todo cuanto él sabía hasta el momento…debía averiguar más de un modo u otro. Quizás si hubiera prestado más atención a los rumores que sus compañeros de academia decían…

Y su hermano… ¿Por qué razón Itachi se había interpuesto? ¿Acaso pensaba que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para encáralo? ¡Por dios! Ese hombre no era un shinobi, es más, se atrevería a jurar que tan solo dos shinobis eran capaces de vencerle, su hermano y por experiencia Kakashi…Naruto le hacía frente, y podía vencerle con dificultad, no obstante, tendría que averiguar si el rubio, tras su entrenamiento con los sapos, seguiría siendo un buen rival a batir…

Bufaba, caminaba como un tigre encerrado, lanzaba kunais a distintos puntos…

- Sasuke- una voz imperativa le saco de sus cavilaciones- No pienso ayudarte a limpiar todo este jaleo- suavizo unas decimas su voz.

- Hump- bufo malhumorado- no te he pedido tu ayuda nii-san-dijo sentándose pesadamente en el pasillo de madera-como tampoco te la pedí para que te interpusieras antes.

Vaya, el orgullo de su hermano estaba herido

- Kakashi-san ordeno que se le mantuviera vigilado, no que se le atacase sin más- decía mientras se sentaba a su lado- ese hombre en parte sigue siendo un misterio para la aldea, y a pesar de no ser shinobi, ya viste como actuó frente a tu ataque- dijo mirando hacia adelante, perdiendo la vista en algún punto inexistente.

- …- miro de soslayo a su hermano- si no es shinobi, ¿Qué es?

Itachi dudo unos momentos, sopesando qué responderle. Podría haber evadido la pregunta, pero se había jurado a si mismo dejar de tratarlo como su hermano pequeño, aquel que le seguía a todas partes, a tratarlo como el junin en el que se había convertido.

- Ese hombre como bien escuchaste se llama Ikki del Fénix, y es un caballero de Athena, lo que hasta este momento conocíamos como usuarios del cosmos-decidió mirar por fin a Sasuke a los ojos- son humanos como tú y como yo, solo que su poder no emerge del chakra, si no, de sus 5 sentidos, es un pequeño universo que explota en su interior…-quedo pensativo unos instantes- a decir verdad poco se conoce sobre ello-suspiro con pesar

Sasuke que había escuchado con total atención a su hermano, se vio sorprendido ante la idea de que existieran otras fuentes de poder distintas al chakra. No solo eso, si no la seriedad con la que Itachi le estaba contando las cosas. En ese momento se percato, que por primera vez en años, su hermano mayor le estaba tomando en cuenta. Se sintió extrañamente feliz.

- Parece ser, que anda buscando a… otro caballero que venía con él- supuso que el dato del hermano era mejor omitirlo. Si algo sabia de su hermano es que odiaba perder, y que utilizaba todas las artimañas posibles para lograrlo, y el ataque psicológico hacia un oponente se le daba de maravilla. Usar ese dato a su favor, podría provocar la ira del caballero, y si una pequeña parte de su cosmos había sido mostrada sin tener que hacer el mayor esfuerzo, cuan terrible podría ser ese cosmos en su máxima expresión. Además, como hermano mayor que era, compartía un vinculo para con el fénix en ese aspecto- pero sabemos, que no hay que preocuparse con respecto a su acompañante.

- ¿preocuparnos?- dijo con incredulidad- Itachi, eres el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, ni siquiera Kakashi te supera, ¿Por qué habría que preocuparse?

- Sasuke-respiro con tranquilidad…ahí estaba nuevamente su impulsivo hermano- No es cuestión de ser mas o menos fuerte, es la protección de la aldea. No podemos arriesgarnos a crear una guerra entre esos hombres y nosotros. Como shinobi de Konoha, tu deber es pensar en la aldea, anteponiendo el bien general al bien individual, y en este caso, debíamos tomar las precauciones oportunas-se giro nuevamente a su pequeño hermano, amagando con una sonrisa- ven- se levanto

Sasuke le miro con el mismo gesto de cuando no era más que un niño pequeño. Afortunadamente para Itachi, Sasuke aun conservaba parte de esa ingenuidad de cuando eran pequeños.

Los dos hermanos avanzaban por los pasillos hasta llegar a una explanada donde habitualmente entrenaban.

- Si me tocas, te enseñare una nueva técnica

El joven Uchiha dejo escapar una sonrisa de felicidad.

Con gran velocidad se lanzo hacia su hermano. Itachi se deshizo en cuervos con rapidez. Sasuke se mantuvo en calma y parado, sabía que Itachi actuaria así, lo que no se imagino, es que apareciera tras suyo.

Al notar la presencia tras de sí, dio unos cuantos saltos para mantener la distancia, desenfundando al mismo tiempo la espada. No habiendo terminado de realizar el movimiento, Itachi se encontraba nuevamente detrás de él.

El mayor de los hermanos, dio un certero golpe con el kunai en la espalda de su joven hermano, el cual, tras una nube de humo resulto ser un tronco.

- Ya eres mío- dijo el joven de cabellos cortos al poner una mano sobre el hombro de su contrario.

- Tonto hermano menor…-y nuevamente volvieron a ser cuervos que graznaban

- Hump- y activo su línea sanguínea…Itachi estaba jugando con él.

El mayor de ellos también activo su sharingam, solo que las aspas de este comenzaron a girar hasta que la figura de sus ojos cambio…

Sasuke electrifico su espada…¿su joven hermano ya podía manipular la forma de si chakra?, algo parecido al orgullo se hospedo en el corazón de Itachi.

Y tan rápido como empezó, término con un Sasuke en el suelo…Su hermano mayor no se andaba con remilgos, había utilizado un genjutsu bastante potente.

- Está bien otouto- esa técnica aun puede esperar

- Algún día te superare- dijo jadeando

- Y ese día Sasuke, seré el shinobi más feliz- y sin más dejo a su hermano postrado en el suelo, el cual, a pesar de encontrarse exhausto, rio en voz baja…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aldea oculta entre la lluvia.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin dar tregua. En teoría debería de estar amaneciendo, pues en lugar de un cielo gris oscuro, estaba empezando a ser un gris claro.

Shun a duras penas había podido dormir, su mente estaba demasiado ajetreada, por fortuna, su cuerpo parecía estar descansado, así que, se permitió el lujo de recostarse en la ventada e hipnotizarse con el aguacero.

- Vaya- dijo el anciano que aparecía del otro cuarto- no pensé que te encontraría despierto-le sonrió de manera astuta. Se dispuso a calentar algo de agua en la tetera- ¿Qué? ¿sigues dándole vueltas?

- Si…-contesto en automático. El sonido de la tetera al pitar le trajo de regreso al mundo terrenal- ¿hay alguien en la aldea con quien pueda hablar?

- ¿y de que quieres hablar? Le sirvió una taza de té-quizás yo pueda contestarte

Shun acepto sonriente su taza de té, quedando nuevamente absorto al mirar el fondo de la misma.

- Me gustaría encontrar a una persona…a mi hermano- pensó que sería descortés no ser sincero con el anciano- verá…en medio de…-dudó- una pelea nos separamos, y me gustaría saber de él

- Ummmm…no conozco a nadie que pueda ayudarte específicamente con esa tarea, pero puede que algunos ninjas sepan algo- dio un trago a su té- no es muy común las trifurcas en esta aldea, pues Dios o el ángel siempre nos vigilan…- su mirada se oscureció- lo mismo hasta saben que ya estás aquí.

El caballero miro al anciano que seguía bebiendo. Quizás la mejor opción de saber algo, seria meterse en la boca del lobo.

- ¿shinobis?- finalmente preguntó

- Jajajaja. Cierto se me olvidaba que no eres de por aquí- se sentó en el suelo. Shun le imito- Hay ninjas en esta aldea, con una cinta en la cabeza con el símbolo de la lluvia impreso en él y con una raya horizontal cruzándola. No es común ver a extranjeros, por no decir, que nadie entra ni sale sin que ellos lo sepan- reflexiono ante sus propias palabras- lo raro es que tu estas aquí, tan normal.

- Bueno…supongo que tuve suerte

- De estar tu hermano también en esta aldea, ya nos hubiéramos enterado, pues como te he dicho, lo extraño es que tu estés aquí

- Su joven nieta me encontró, es posible que por esa razón, no se hayan percatado de mi presencia

- Tienes razón- dijo sin querer darle vueltas al asunto- quizás, si te dejaras ver, querrían saber de ti, y por consiguiente, podrías localizar a quien buscas. Tu porte no es muy común, por no hablar que ni tan siquiera eres un ninja así que no creo que tengas mayores problemas.

Sopesando las posibilidades, admitió que lo dicho por el anciano tenía bastante sentido. No portaba su armadura ni nada que pudiera ser considerado una amenaza, por lo tanto, no le tomarían como un enemigo.

- Creo entonces que debería irme- dijo incorporándose

- Toma- le lanzo una capa bastante ajada- al menos llévate esto, no querrás ponerte enfermo. Y aunque queramos que te vean, tampoco es plan de que llames demasiado la atención- dijo jovialmente señalando su pelo

- Claro- le sonrió de manera dulce- me marcho entonces. Gracias por todo

Y sin más se fue.

Anduvo por las calles, intentando pasar desapercibido. No le resultaba una tarea muy complicada, pues gracias a la capa que le dio aquel anciano, su rostro y casi todo el estaba cubierto, haciéndole parecer un lugareño mas…o eso es lo que él creía

Los pocos comercios empezaban a colocar sus escaparates bajo los toldos evitando que su mercancía se mojase bajo las incesantes lluvias. Lluvia que dicho sea de paso se sentía un tanto peculiar.

Pudo ver, cómo todas las tiendas o casas bajas tenían colocado aquel ángel de papel. Andaba tan distraídamente que no se percato que delante de él había dos figuras encapotadas negras con unas coloridas nubes rojas.

Una de ellas con una melena rubia y una coleta alta y otro con una máscara naranja en espiral…

- ¿ese es el hombre sempai? – pregunto infantilmente el enmascarado- no se le ve un ninja- dijo con frustración exagerada- …así Tobi podrá jugar con él- dijo con efusividad. Era increíble como cambiaba de ánimos aquel tipo.

- Tsé – mustio entre dientes- el Jefe dijo que percibía algo extraño en él- Dijo abriendo la mano y mandando a volar una pequeña criaturilla voladora de arcilla.

Shun, por su parte, vio como un animalillo parecido a una mariposa revoloteaba a su alrededor. En un principio le parecía de lo más hermoso pues teniendo en cuenta lo triste y gris que era la ciudad, un toque de color era, cuanto menos, llamativo. Aun que ese pensamiento fue sustituido por uno más lógico… ¿una mariposa en un lugar donde no había visto flores en un buen radio de distancia?

Por instinto y por experiencia propia, dio unos pocos saltos hacia atrás, alejándose de aquella criatura, que vista de cerca, parecía más bien un monigote hecho de arcilla. A ojos vista de otras personas, parecería ridículo ver a alguien esquivando a una mariposilla.

- Ummmm, no es tan tonto como creí- rio divertido haciendo volar más creaciones.

- Sempaiiiiii- dijo tirando de la manga a su compañero, como si de un niño buscando atención se tratara- estamos en medio de la ciudad

- ¡suelta!- ordenó el rubio- no estará de más exponer un poco de mi arte ante la población, ¿no crees? – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Atravesando parte de la ciudad, había un canal de agua bastante ancho, del otro lado de éste, no había más que callejuelas. Shun vio como más criaturillas voladoras de arcilla se le cernían sobre él. – Esto no es normal- se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía evitando que esos seres se le acercaran. Salto a una de las barandillas que salvaguardaba del canal- oh no, no creo poder llegar hasta el otro extremo- dijo encontrándose de lleno a las creaciones

- ¡EXPLOSION! – dijo finalmente Deidara al ver que sus pequeñuelos giraban alrededor de Shun como si de electrones se tratasen.

Shun tan solo pudo cubrirse con los brazos el rostro, siendo empujado hacia las aguas del canal. Se hundió como un peso muerto- ¿Qué clase de ataque es ese?- pensó mientras nadaba bajo las profundidades dirigiéndose hasta el otro extremo- no se parece a ninguna técnica de alguno de los caballeros…- recapacito- ¿será esto un ataque ninja?- se corroboro a sí mismo al ver que un animal parecido a un pez se dirigía nadando hacia él. Una nueva explosión subacuática levanto un pequeño muro de agua hacia la superficie. Shun salió al mismo tiempo dando una gran bocanada de aire.

- Es escurridizo, ¿verdad sempai? – dijo con su vocecilla

- Tsé- giro la cabeza a modo de desagrado- no por mucho…

El caballero se engancho a una de las paredes y pudo salir sin mucho esfuerzo. Su capa y todo el estaban empapados, y su cabeza, ya al descubierto, chorreaba agua que se camuflaba con la inclemencia del tiempo.

- ¡alto!- grito desde el otro extremo- no quiero pelear, no estoy aquí por ello- les decía a las dos figuras

- ¡lástima, porque yo sí!- dijo Deidara saltando a la superficie del canal

Los caballeros eran capaces de conseguir increíbles proezas de fuerza, agilidad y todo gracias a su cosmos, pero ver a un hombre caminando alegremente sobre la superficie del agua, le pareció de lo más inaudito.

Tobi se encogió de hombros y le siguió, parándose de pie también en el canal.

- Parece que eres más resistente de lo que aparentas ser, chico- dijo en rubio mientras metía una de sus manos en un morral atado a su cintura.

- ¡basta! Esta pelea es innecesaria y absurda- les decía el joven de cabellos verdes- no quiero haceros daño- su voz sonaba a súplica

La mano de Deidara comenzó a masticar la arcilla. Tobi sin embargo, parecía ajeno a lo que ocurría pues su vista se había quedado hipnotizada en las ondas que formaba la lluvia en el agua

- mire sempai, parecen mini galaxias…

- ¡Tobi, si no vas a ayudar, CALLATE!- le increpo al mismo tiempo que moldeaba la arcilla escupida por la boca de su mano. De ella salieron lo que parecían saltamontes, varias decenas saltaron de su mano en dirección al caballero

- Pero Sempaiiiiii…- lloriqueo

Shun volvió a componerse y siguió esquivando ahora los insectos saltarines mientras que de fondo se escuchaba al ninja rubio gritar EXPLOSION, y al instante varios saltamontes explotaban cercanos a él. Para el caballero esas explosiones no eran mortales ni mucho menos, pero si eran engorrosas. Sin darse cuenta, del agua salieron lo que parecían dos pirañas de arcilla mordiéndole el hombro derecho.

- ¡ya eres mío!- grito con euforia el artista- ¡EXPLOSION!

De pronto, Tobi dejo de prestar atención a las formas que hacia el agua bajo la caída de la lluvia y centró su mirada en el joven de cabellos verdes.

- El jefe dijo que lo quería vivo…- susurro bajo. Una luz rosada inunda de manera tenue el ambiente

Al despejarse el humo de las explosiones, tanto Deidara como Tobi no puedan ocultar su fascinación. Shun había concentrado parte de su cosmos envolviéndose para crear una barrera y así, evitar un daño mayor con las figuras en forma de pez que se le habían enganchado.

- ¡que mierdas es esa luz!- grito el ninja renegado de la aldea oculta entre las rocas- ¿desde cuándo el chakra tiene ese color? ¿desde cuándo…?- no salía de su asombro.

Shun, apaciguo su cosmos.

- No tiene sentido luchar- les repitió

- Hm – Deidara empezaba a recobrar la compostura- y yo te sigo diciendo que yo si quiero luchar- salto del canal hacia donde se encontraba Shun- no sé quién eres o si perteneces a alguna aldea, pero…- tenía más sorpresas reservadas, pues de su mano salieron don monigotes de aspecto humanoides guiados por un fino hilo de arcilla- Veras de primera mano lo que es el verdadero arte- y sin más, las criaturas se enfrentaron al joven caballero.

Shun decidió golpear a las obras humanoides del rubio, pues para ser sinceros, ello no implicaba herir realmente al hombre.

Dio un puñetazo concentrando su chakra en un punto, haciendo que la masa de arcilla se deformara…pero Shun se quedo atrapado en su viscosidad. La otra criatura no tardo en adherirse al cuerpo de su víctima, creando una masa un tanto heterogénea.

- ¿Qué?- dijo con asombro el muchacho de cabellera verde

- Ahora sí que de esta no sales…!explosión!- grito

- ¡AAARRRGGGG!- se escuchó de fondo

Una enorme explosión cubrió parte del canal, alterando brevemente el curso del mismo. Una luz cegadora fue el resultado de tan macabra acción.

- El arte es una explosión…- dijo divertido el ninja

Shun salió despedido por los aires dejando una estela de humo en su recorrido, hasta caer con un sonido sordo al suelo.

- Sempaiiiiii- chillo Tobi- lo has matadoooo- gritaba histéricamente mientras saltaba hacia el cuerpo aparentemente inerte de Shun.

- Puede que me excediera un poco…- dijo rascándose la nuca- pero sabes que cuando me pongo…- se quedo callado- ¿se puede saber que haces?- dijo asombrado al ver que Tobi le daba con un palito al cuerpo caído

- Mmmmm- un gruñido gutural salió de la garganta de Shun. Pesadamente se incorporaba, hasta ponerse en pie.

- ¡AAAAAHHH!- grito como una joven en apuros el enmascarado. Dio un salto y se quedo detrás de su sempai- Sigue vivo…

- Cucaracha cobarde- miraba por encima de su hombro a su compañero que se escondía detrás suyo

El incorporarse le fue difícil, no es que el ataque hubiera sido demoledor, pero él no había recibido atención medica, solo unos paños limpios, una cena y una noche…sus heridas aun le recordaban su lucha anterior- no veo otra opción o acabaran conmigo- se decía a sí mismo- concéntrate Shun-se decía a si mismo…_ ¡CONCENTRATE!- y ahí pudo escuchar la voz de su hermano- LUCHA COMO TODO UN GUERRERO DE ATHENA…!LUCHA!...!LEVANTATE!- las palabras de ánimo que recibía de su hermano le daban el aliento…-Hermano- se dijo mentalmente.

Shun abrió un poco la posición de sus piernas, y colocando sus brazos en la pose de la encadenada. El cosmos rosa volvió a arder, pero esta vez con más intensidad.

- Deidara sempai…creo que le enfadamos- le aviso temblorosamente

- Por fin…- dijo con una sonrisa maniática

- No quería que esta lucha continuara, no me gusta herir incluso a los que son mis oponentes…pero tengo un objetivo claro, y ¡no pienso renunciar en su búsqueda!- amenazo al mismo tiempo que sus movimientos parecían indicar un ataque jamás visto en el mundo de los shinobis- ¡CORRIENTE NEBULAR!

Por instinto y por el hecho de presentarse a algo que en ningún papiro estaba explicado, retrocedieron unos pasos. La energía que salía de ese individuo era una corriente, un viento increíblemente potente recargado de energía, una energía que emanaba del brazo del gesto de aquel chico y sin necesidad de hacer sellos. Deidara sentía fuertes corrientes eléctricas a su alrededor – Maldición- se dijo a si mismo…-aunque no es un chakra eléctrico se le asemeja…y mis técnicas de arcilla quedan inútiles ante esto- intentaba colocar sus brazos de manera protectora frente a su cara, pero incluso ese movimiento se le resistía…su cuerpo estaba pesado, su cuerpo no le respondía.

Shun seguía mandando mas cosmos hacia esos dos individuos, dirigiendo la corriente nebular hacia arriba para después poder estrellarlos contra el suelo…y así fue, en ninja rubio salió volando sin protección alguna, y una vez dentro de la corriente, la amoldo para que con la misma fuerza de subida recibiera el golpe aplastante en el suelo, agrietando la superficie en la que el rubio había caído. Sin un atisbo de cansancio o sudor, miro hacia el enmascarado, que para su sorpresa se encontraba intacto.

Tobi se quedo estático viendo como su compañero era vapuleado de un lado a otro, hasta terminar incrustado en el suelo-¿Qué clase de poder será ese?- pensó de manera profunda. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él.

- Dime joven- su voz no era tan aguda, más bien sonaba a la de un adulto- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Shun caballero de Andrómeda- dudo en un principio en revelar todo, pero si quería encontrar a su hermano, tenía esperanzas que con ese dato la búsqueda o el encuentro para con él fuera más fácil

- ¿Andrómeda, eh?, nunca he oído hablar de ninguna aldea que tome el nombre de alguna constelación…además, el honorifico de caballero hace tiempo que dejo de usarse…Ummmm – puso un dedo en la máscara en el lugar en donde debería estar situada su barbilla- interesante-susurró- dijiste que buscabas algo, ¿no es así?

- Si, busco a otro caballero.

Tobi se mantuvo pensativo un largo rato, decidiendo tomar la iniciativa y acercarse al joven.

- Quizás nosotros podamos ayudarte- de haber sido visible en su rostro, una macabra sonrisa era construida en su faz.

- Creo…que…-no pudiendo terminar la frase unos shurikens de papel se clavaron en el suelo.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza y vieron a una mujer con el mismo atuendo que los dos varones ninjas llevaban, además de poseer unas alas de… ¿papel?

- Tobi- a pesar de ser mujer su voz era grave, autoritaria- creo que os dijimos que lo trajerais vivo y que no montarais un espectáculo de explosiones y luces…Pain no está muy contento.

- Konnan sempai- la voz volvió a ser como de un infante- veras…esto…-decía arrasándose la nuca- Deidara-sempai se emociono…un poquito- dijo esto último en voz baja.

Shun observaba la escena. El hombre de la máscara no le daba confianza, le recordaba a Kannon de géminis con su dualidad de personalidades. Y la joven tenía toda la pinta de ser el famoso ángel. Veía que no venían con buenas intenciones, y a pesar que este comportamiento seria criticado y repudiado por su hermano, decidió huir.

No se lo pensó dos veces y ya se había tirado al canal…a decir verdad el agua era su elemento. No elemento como tal, pero recordaba que para ganarse su armadura tubo que emular a la joven que fue sacrificada ante el kraken y yacer encadenado en el fondo. Buceo y nado por los intrincados canales.

- Huy- fue únicamente lo que dijo Tobi al ver que se escapaba

_Esto no le agradara a Nagato, tener correteando a un usuario del cosmos tan alegremente_-miro desde las alturas a Tobi y al cuerpo de Deidara

- Tobi, llévatelo…hablaremos después- y con su semblante mas estoico se deshizo en centenares de hojas y mariposas de papel.

Tobi trago sonoramente. Suspiro. –_esa rata de Andrómeda será más escurridiza…además solo ha mostrado una parte de su poder sin siquiera querer lastimarnos. Habrá que tomarlo más en consideración._-y recargando el cuerpo inconsciente de Deidara, un remolino los trago.

Shun siguió nadando hasta encontrarse en una especie de cerca, salió del agua y con la capucha nuevamente se cubrió la cabeza.

Ahora se encontraba en unos pastizales. Pudo ver unas cosechas al fondo. Dudando en si pillar algunas frutas o no, el ruido de su estomago hizo que decidiera por él…asique, atrapo unas cuantas frutas y se fue corriendo cual vulgar mendigo.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una casa medio derruida, pero con el techo intacto, lo que sería una especie de abrigo artificial. Se encamino hacia él. Desde lejos parecía peor de cómo era, pues a pesar de las constantes lluvias, en el fondo de esa especie de casa se estaba seco.

Dudo en hacer una fogata con su cosmos, pero sopeso las opciones. Una fogata sería muy llamativa en un sitio tan abandonado como ese. Asique, tomo la segunda opción, aumentaría levemente su cosmos para proporcionarse calor, pues ya había usado esa técnica para algo parecido cuando liberaron a Hyoga del ataúd de cristal en el que Camus de Acuario le había encerrado. Además en Asgard también se vio necesitado de aumentar su cosmos por las tormentas de nieve que asolaban la región.

Se cubrió por completo con la capa, como quien se quiere mimetizar, comió la fruta que había robado y aumento su cosmos.

Se quedaría ahí un tiempo…quizás hasta que fuera nuevamente de noche y salir a buscar más información…sin percances…

**voy aumentando el volumen de los capitulos...**

**creo que este no necesita ninguna aclaracion en particular.**

**bueno puede que un poco con los miembros de akatsuki, pero como vereis no me estoy rigiendo ni por el anime o por el manga...estoy divagando en mi propio universo.**

**jeje, paradojicamente esta vez Shun esta en un peor lugar que su hermano. de haberlo hecho alreves esto seria un oneshot.**

**tengo varias ideas y bocetos de las mismas...solo intento juntarlas con algo de sentido comun...jejeje**

**Ah! otra cosita, queria agradecer a una personita, cuyo crossover me ha inspirado ha realizar el mio propio. El sabe que para mi su obra no tiene parangon (comparacion)...jejeje...os recomiendo su obra. Taro0305 y su dos saiyajines en Konoha. Si de verdad quereis un cross relatado con sentido y que incluso os haga pensar en que en verdad podria ser asi, sin duda esa es su obra. Tengo mas capitulos que escritores a los que agradecer...asi que ya se me ocurrira algo para rellenar.**

**En fin, espero que hayais disfrutado de la lectura...GRACIAS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer…los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosamente de _****_Masami Kurumada_****_ y de _****_Masashi Kishimoto_**

Torre del Hokage.

- Gracias a todos por venir con tan poco tiempo de aviso- Comentó la rubia- pero como saben, desde hace unas horas, tenemos un "invitado" en la aldea.

Tsunade estaba sentada en su mesa, con los codos apoyados en la misma y su mentón relajado entre sus manos cruzadas. En la sala se encontraban los líderes de los dos clanes más importantes de la aldea, el capitán general de los ANBUS, en representación a los junin de la ladea, Kakashi Hatake y como miembro sustituto de la inteligencia Shikamaru Nara.

Hiashi Hyuga y Fugaku Uchiha miraban estoicamente a la hokage. El jefe del clan Uchiha reconocía con facilidad a quien se le denominaba el capitán general de los escuadrones ANBUS, ya fuera porque éste era su hijo mayor, la coleta baja que sobresalía le delataba en parte. Kasashi por su parte se mostraba sereno, y sin portar su tan bien amado libro, pues la cuestión que ahí se iba a debatir, requería de su total concentración. Por otro lado, Shikamaru estaba en representación de su padre, pues este último no había podido asistir por encontrarse lejos de la aldea. Itachi, bajo su característica mascara, se mantenía erguido e impasible.

- Itachi, puedes retirarte la máscara- ordeno la rubia- no es necesario que aquí la portes.- respiro profundamente- Bien, el asunto que nos atañe es Ikki del Fénix, un usuario del cosmos, o siendo más precisa, un caballero de Athena, que recientemente fue descubierto inconsciente a las afueras de Konoha, junto con esto- señalo a la caja que contenía la armadura.

- Ña- no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de cansancio el Nara- esto va a ser un fastidio…-mustio por lo bajo

- Por lo que sabemos- dijo el peli plateado- no está aquí con malas intenciones, es más, hay alguien más que vino con él, su hermano al parecer.-suspiro levemente

- Hasta ahí todo correcto- dijo Tsunade- lo que no sabemos es ni el motivo del porqué de su presencia y si con su llegada podrían venir mas.

- Tampoco sabemos cuál es su fuerza- dijo el líder de los Uchihas- el cosmos es algo que solamente se ha escuchado en las mitologías y fabulas.

- Todas las mitologías guardan una base real- dijo con pereza Shikamaru

- Aun así- continuo Fugaku a pesar de la interrupción- puede que le estemos dando más importancia de la que tenga. Konoha tiene los dos Kekkei Genkai más poderosos, no creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto- Dijo con orgullo. A pesar de la rivalidad entre esos dos clanes, Hiashi le afirmo con un gesto leve de su cabeza.

- El poder del fénix sobrepasa cualquier limite conocido por los shinobis- rompió parte del silencio la voz impersonal de Itachi- he podido ver una ínfima parte de lo que es capaz de realizar, y dudo que ni el propio Hokage pudiera hacerle frente.

- ¡eso es una blasfemia!- inquirió el padre del capitán ANBU- por muy poderoso que sea no sería rival del sharingam.

- De hecho- dijo Kakashi con su voz pausada- cabe recordar- miraba al líder Uchiha- que los genjutsus que realiza tan terriblemente el sharingam, así como cualquier otra técnica ilusoria, únicamente alteran la circulación de las corrientes del chakra, por tanto, si no hay chakra, no hay genjutsu.

- Eso lo sé Kakashi- le reprochó- pero el sharingam tiene otros muchos usos.

- Eeehh…- interrumpió Shikamaru, sabía que posiblemente entrarían en bucle con respecto al poder de los Kekkei Genkai- ¿y qué es lo que hay en esa caja?- dijo señalándola.

- Es la armadura de la constelación de Andrómeda- dijo el líder Hyuga- no es una armadura cualquiera, pues parece estar viva, irradia una gran cantidad de cosmos constantemente- dijo con el Byakugan activado.

- Se dice que los caballeros de Athena portan las armaduras de sus constelaciones- dijo Itachi captando la atención de todos- Son parte vital de ellos.

- Si esa armadura es de la constelación de Andrómeda, pero Ikki es del fénix, ¿Dónde se supone que esta su armadura? Y… ¿el dueño de esta?- pregunto al aire el Nara.

Hubo un silencio por parte de todos los presentes.

- Sabemos que vino con su hermano, es probable que esta sea su armadura- razonó la rubia.- lo que aun nos deja la cuestión de la armadura de nuestro "invitado".

- Quizás la tenga su hermano consigo- teorizo el peli plateado- o lo mismo no la llevaba consigo cuando llegaron aquí.

Itachi guardaba silencio. En su mente el recuerdo de la trifulca entre el fénix y su hermano aun estaba fresco, pues no hacía mucho tiempo que ello había ocurrido. A pesar de las grandes diferencias entre Ikki y el, había algo en ese caballero que lo hacía reflejarse así mismo…Su mente hizo el resto de conexiones.

- Sabemos que esta aquí retenido en contra de su voluntad- empezó a decir Kakashi- que tiene un gran poder, y que, si esta armadura es de su hermano, querrá ir en su búsqueda.

- Si el fénix quiere ir en busca de su hermano, dudo que pudiéramos retenerlo- Dijo Itachi comprendiendo la similitud entre ambos- asique si aun esta en esta aldea es porque no sabes ni cómo ni dónde buscar. Es posible que hasta sepa que su presencia pudiera alterarnos hasta este punto, y encontrar una solución nosotros por él- llamarle genio se quedaba corto en esos instantes.

- Lo que nos conduce a que necesita nuestra ayuda para encontrar a su hermano- concluyo Shikamaru

- ¿tanto miedo le tenéis?- ironizo Fugaku- ¿Cómo para vernos inmiscuidos en su búsqueda y ayudarle?

- No es miedo Fugaku san, es mirar por el bien de la aldea- le contesto impasible Tsunade- Si por algún casual el resto de naciones se enterase de la existencia de los usuarios del cosmos y que además uno de ellos se encuentran en nuestra aldea, pensarían que Konoha trama algo- miro inquisitivamente al nombrado-sin contar con el Kyubi.

- ¿buscaremos a su hermano entonces?- pregunto pesadamente Hatake.

- Será lo más lógico…aunque eso va a ser todo un problema- con el semblante más aburrido y apático sentencio el Nara

Finalmente acordaron que la mejor manera de solucionar cuanto antes el asunto del usuario del cosmos, era el ayudarle a encontrar a su hermano.

_Primero resolveremos ese asunto, luego…veremos cómo lidiar con dos usuarios del cosmos, o cómo hacerles regresar de vuelta_ pensaba la quinta…

- Y…¿Dónde se ocultara nuestro amigo?- dijo irónicamente el copi-ninja

- El clan Hyuga ofrece sus puertas- dijo con solemnidad- nuestro recinto es amplio, podemos hospedarle en una de las casa más apartadas de la aldea para que no cause problemas

- El distrito Uchiha también posee grandes extensiones, además, nuestro distrito es el más alejado de los que hay en la aldea- tener a un usuario del cosmos no le parecía del todo mal, quizás, si se las ingeniaba bien, podría no solo comprobar de verdad la famosa magnitud de su poder, sino que también, podrían saber y aprender más técnicas, para ¿Quién sabe? Un futuro…

La idea de tener al Fénix en el mismo recinto donde había sido atacado nada más y nada menos que por su hermano, el hijo menor del jefe del clan, no era solamente una idea descabellada, sino que también peligrosa…bien sabia cuán cabreado estaba su hermano debido a la frustración de su combate.

- Fugaku-san- tanteo el terreno, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Que Itachi llamase con tal honorifico a su propio padre, solo significaba una cosa, le estaba hablando como ANBU, no como hijo- El clan Hyuga gracias a su Kekkei Genkai, podría percibir con antelación un posible aumento del cosmos por parte del caballero, sin contar, su gran conocimiento astral, lo que podría ayudarnos a comprender mejor la naturaleza del mismo.

Ante tal razonamiento, no había respuesta posible.

- Está bien- dijo levantándose la Sannin- Ikki del fénix se hospedara en los dominios del clan Hyuga, el tiempo que nos ocupe el encontrar a su hermano.

- O hasta que quiera dejar de ser nuestro "visitante"- Ironizó Kakashi ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Atardecía en Konoha. Las sombras se veían cada vez mas alargadas y el cielo se tornaba de un color anaranjado. La brisa refrescaba el ambiente primaveral, meciendo con delicadeza las copas de los arboles. Era un paisaje totalmente idílico, o eso es lo que el Fénix le parecía.

Caminaba con su semblante serio, las manos en los bolsillos y mirando todo y a la vez nada. Sus pasos le condujeron hacia lo que en primera instancia parecía un prado, adornado de arboles. Le llamo la atención los troncos que se perfilaban, pues la mayoría, por no decir la totalidad de ellos, lucían marcas, arañazos y calvas, originados por el golpe incesante de algún tipo de entrenamiento. Eso le trajo leves recuerdos de cuando entrenaban los huérfanos en el orfanato de la fundación Kido. Distraídamente paso sus dedos por entre las marcas, fruto de haber usado armas.

Pudo ver un cartel donde se leía "campo de entrenamiento 7"

Gruño por lo bajo, ¿hasta cuándo tendría que estar en esa aldea? Le extrañaba, que aun ningún ninja se hubiera presentado ante él o hubiera sentido la presencia de sentirse observado…Nada, absolutamente nada. Supuso que tras el espectáculo que dio en la mañana con aquel crio, no tardarían en darle caza o algo parecido, todo lo contrario.

En parte esa había sido su intención. A pesar de no tener cosmos como elemento principal, el chakra de esa gente era perceptible, y al igual que el cosmos, tenía distintos valores de intensidad, así como el poder de reflejar la naturaleza del individuo. Por ello se encamino a ese distrito, pues había captado que ahí, las pulsaciones eran violentas. Y tal y como intuyó, no tardaron en corroborarse sus teorías y fue atacado.

Quizás su plan no había salido como deseaba, pues quería que su presencia alterase el fluir de los acontecimientos. Se imaginó a los típicos ancianos reunidos debatiendo el ir y venir de las cosas…Lo que en verdad no sabía, es que en realidad las cosas habían salido como él lo había predicho.

El sonido de unos gritos de batalla lo trajo de regreso al mundo. Después de todo estaba en un campo de entrenamiento.

Caminando sin descuido y sin ocultar su presencia, anduvo hasta el origen del sonido. Allí vio a un joven de cabello castaño anudado en una coleta baja. No le dio importancia al atuendo, pero lo que si le llamo la atención fue el estilo de lucha. Daba golpes con las palmas de las manos, generando un leve chasquido del cual, una luz azulada emergía de cada golpe. Reconoció de inmediato esa energía, eso era a lo que llamaban chakra. Podía verlo con claridad.

Sin duda esa era la imagen que describiría a la perfección la palabra shinobi. Un arte de lucha fluido, silencioso, eficaz, rápido y elegante.

El joven de cabellos castaños detuvo su entrenamiento, girando la vista hacia el hombre que le observaba. Sus ojos blancos le inspeccionaron de arriba abajo, observando que aquel chico de cabellos azulados no le era familiar, y hasta podía jurar que a pesar de no portar cinta alguna que lo clasificase como ninja, su porte era de todo un guerrero.

Ikki fue consciente de que era observado, es más, eso era lo que él buscaba. Al centrar más su atención, vio que los ojos del muchacho eran blanquecinos.

- ¿se te ha perdido algo?- dijo el shinobi con un semblante carente de emociones

- Nada que te importe- dijo con su voz grave un tanto altanero- caminaba

- Los civiles no tiene permitido el paso a esta zona- su cuerpo estaba relajado, y sus brazos a los costados.

- Claro- dijo manteniendo la mirada fija en el joven ninja, retándolo con sus ojos azules oscuros. La profundidad del mar frente a la luna llena.

De la nada, tras una nube de humo, el ninja peli plateado apareció.

- Hola- dijo claramente con tono afable- Bien, te encuentro antes de lo previsto Ikki- miro a Neji- vaya, veo que estás haciendo nuevos amigos, ¿no es así?- su ojo visible se curvo- Neji, Hiashi sama te mandó llamar.

- Gracias Kakashi - dio una leve reverencia y desapareció de la vista de ambos.

- ¡je! Ya me parecía a mí que no me dejarías por mucho más tiempo solo- dijo Ikki con una sonrisa.

- Veras, has captado la atención de unos cuantos shinobis importantes- se recargo en el árbol más cercano- no has sido muy discreto que digamos.

- Nunca fue esa mi intención- se recargo al lado contrario de donde estaba Kakashi.

Un suspiro de cansancio salió del copi-ninja.

- En fin, vine a avisarte que la Hokage te busca- se despego del árbol- ¿nos vamos?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Torre del Hokage.

5 individuos estaban en su interior. Fugaku Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, la hokage e Ikki.

Itachi en calidad ANBU con su respectiva máscara, pues como capitán general del equipo especial, era su deber, saber en todo momento el nivel de amenaza en el que se encontraban tras la presencia del caballero…aunque él ya sabía de primera mano el peligro que ese hombre conllevaba. Kakashi Hatake, que hasta nueva orden era el encargado de vigilarle. Y Fugaku, pues él había tomado parte en la reunión anterior. Y porque ansiaba ver a ese caballero

- Primero ante todo, te presentaré como es debido- a medida que nombraba a los integrantes que allí estaban los iba señalando- Fugaku Uchiha, jefe del clan Uchiha, Cuervo, líder del ANBU, y Kakashi Hatake al que ya conoces- hizo una pausa- Bien hemos decidido ayudarte a encontrar a tu hermano, Ikki- la rubia estaba apoyada de pie en su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria.

Ikki sonrió ladinamente. Unos golpes en la puerta rompió el silencio.

En la habitación entraron un hombre de porte aristócrata, con un kimono blanco y el cabello castaño largo y lacio; reconoció esos ojos… A su lado una joven de cabellos azulados largos que caían suavemente sobre sus hombros de tez blanca y gesto dulce. Y el joven que vio minutos antes en aquel campo de entrenamiento.

La joven al notar que era mirada con tal profundidad, bajo el rostro en sumisión, ruborizándose en el proceso. Esos ojos azules como la profundidad del mar, podían subyugar casi a cualquiera.

Neji por su parte no se dio el lujo de cambiar su semblante serio e impersonal. Hiashi observo al joven que se erguía delante de ellos, el caballero ateniense. Noto en las duras facciones de la cara de ese chico, que había vivido más situaciones de vida o muerte que muchos de los shinobis existentes en la aldea, a decir verdad, parecía como si ese caballero hubiera vivido lo que es la muerte.

FLASH BACK

Hiashi mando llamar a su hija Hinata y a su sobrino Neji, pues aunque este último era de la rama secundaria, era el genio de la familia, y el hijo único de su amado hermano, que tras hacerse conocimiento de la realidad que aconteció hace años, Hiashi había decidido entrenarlo, por tanto, tenia ciertos privilegios.

Cuando Neji e Hinata se presentaron ante él, este le explico lo que se había decidido en la reunión, desde ayudar al joven caballero así como de darle hospedaje.

Neji quiso oponerse, pues los escasos minutos que estuvo bajo la presencia de ese chico, no le agradó lo mas mínimo. Luego recordó, que a pesar de los privilegios que su tío le había otorgado, la decisión estaba tomada, y más, cuando fue el propio líder quien se ofreció.

Hinata por su parte solo tembló levemente, perceptible fácilmente para su amado primo. Recordaba perfectamente lo que vio el día que encontraron al caballero inconsciente. La imagen de fuego, y el ave volando ferozmente iluminando su visión…no, no le gustaba lo mas mínimo.

Marcharon entonces de nuevo a la oficina de la quinta.

Neji puso una mano en el hombro de su prima. La reacción que ella tuvo al saber la decisión de su padre, a Neji no le gustó en demasía.

- Yo estaré con usted, Hinata-sama

Ella le regalo su sonrisa más sincera.

- Gracias Neji nii-san.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Bien, ya estamos todos- dijo amablemente Tsunade- Veras Ikki, durante tu estancia en Konoha, el clan Hyuga se ha ofrecido a hospedarte hasta que tengamos alguna pista del paradero de tu hermano, aunque para ello, nos deberás facilitar información, para poder comenzar lo antes posible.

Ikki estaba apoyado con el hombro en una de las paredes, observando a todo ese circo que se presentaba frente a él. Cerró los ojos manteniendo su sonrisa a medio formar.

- ¿Qué hay de eso?- dijo señalando con un gesto la caja de la armadura- ¿seguirán custodiándolo?- dijo con ironía marcada- supongo que no habréis intentado abrirla- su voz sonaba divertida. Era sabido que si alguien que no fuera su propietario intentaba tocar la armadura o abrirla, recibía una corriente eléctrica, que calcinaba al individuo, y más, siendo esa una de las características de la armadura de Andrómeda.

- No ha sido necesario-Dijo Tsunade- Ya sabemos lo que contiene

- ¿um?

- Y con respecto a mantenerla bajo custodia, no creemos que sea necesario.- le miro

- Ja… ¿Cómo estáis tan seguros que lo que contiene la caja no es peligroso?- no pudo evitar divertirse a su costa.

- Se trata de una armadura de la constelación de Andrómeda.- Dijo el líder Hyuga con solemnidad

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba en absoluto, lo que hizo que inconscientemente dejara de estar recargado y se incorporase.

- La armadura parece desprender una cantidad constante de cosmos-continuo Hiashi al ver que había captado la atención del caballero. Activo su línea sanguínea, viendo sin inmutarse lo que sus ojos le revelaban, un cosmos aterrador y lleno de odio y dolor, la imagen de un fénix llameante que se cernía sobre ellos. Lo desactivo. Unas gotas de sudor cayeron por su rostro. No era fácil mantener la compostura, y más, cuando su cuerpo reacciono sin permiso. Ese gesto no paso inadvertido a los ojos de Neji, algo realmente atroz tenía que haber visto para que un hombre como el líder del clan, se permitiera el capricho de alterarse.- dicho cosmos no es ni por asomo parecido al tuyo- su voz se mantenía solemne- así pues esa armadura es de otro caballero.

En primera instancia que ese hombre supiera tanto de él no le agrado. Segundo, el gesto que tuvo al mirarlo, ese gesto feroz que había hecho con los ojos, le consternó. No sabía que había sido eso, pero notó cómo su cosmos era evaluado…cómo su cosmos reaccionaba ante tal gesto. Y lo tercero ¿Qué diablos pasaba con esa gente?

- Esa armadura es de mi hermano Shun, el caballero de la constelación de Andrómeda.

Nuevamente unos golpes secos tocaron a la puerta. No tardó mucho en entrar un joven delgado, con una coleta alta espigada, parecido a una piña y gesto apático.

- Oh, Shikamaru- Dijo Tsunade

El nuevo integrante hizo una reverencia. Automáticamente miró al joven de cabellos azules. A decir verdad, su porte intimidaba.

- Creo que no falta nadie mas- dijo Kakashi con un deje de diversión.

Ikki se vio…acorralado por tanta presencia. Antes de continuar Hiashi miro a sus dos acompañantes

- Id fuera- les ordenó

- Si padre- dijo la chica

- Si Hiashi sama- dijo el joven.

Ambos hicieron su reverencia y se marcharon. Ikki les siguió con la mirada en todo momento. No estaba acostumbrado a esos formalismos. Ni siquiera ante Athena los tenía.

- Bien Ikki, dinos algo que nos pueda ayudar a dar con tu hermano- la voz de Tsunade se hizo escuchar.

- ¿Qué tal desde el principio?- cuestiono el Nara- sabiendo cómo llegasteis hasta aquí, podremos hacernos una idea- la mente del genio estaba al 100% de su funcionabilidad.

Ikki exhalo hondo.

- Shun y yo nos encontrábamos peleando contra otro caballero- decir más datos no eran de su incumbencia- y en el transcurso de la batalla nos mandó a otra dimensión- cerro los ojos intentando recordar mas- Mi hermano, debió hacer acopio de todo su cosmos para buscar una salida- aunque estaba inconsciente , algo le decía que debía de haber ocurrido así…su hermano era noble, ingenuo y pacifista, pero era uno de los más feroces caballeros cuando de verdad se entablaba en una batalla, además de estar siempre dispuesto al sacrificio- Mi armadura se desintegraría mientras que la de Shun se desprendió de él- finalizo señalando la caja.

El relato no les dejó indiferentes. Por la mente de todos se les paso el poder que guardaban esos seres. Fugaku se mantenía serio, pero sus puños temblaban levemente, lo que daría por aprender de sus técnicas. Itachi pudo percibir el leve cambio en las facciones de Ikki al mencionar el sacrificio que tuvo que realizar su hermano para salvarlos. Si, ese hombre guardaba en su interior un profundo amor por su hermano. Se sintió nuevamente identificado. En ese momento, el respeto que le tendría más adelante se fue forjando, pues aquel que ama de tal manera a un hermano, es digno de respeto.

- Esto…¿Qué te hace pensar que sigue vivo?- la pregunta pudo sonar cruel, pero era obligatorio sellar todas las distintas salidas

- La armadura, el cosmos que irradia es el de Shun- miro al líder Hyuga. Este asintió ante la mirada que le brindo Ikki al haber reconocido el poder de su ojo blanco

- ¿Qué relación guarda entre la armadura y su portador?- siguió el cuestionamiento el joven shinobi

- Las armaduras brindan protección a su portador y también potencian el cosmos del individuo- les explicaba con su voz grave- además, cada caballero ha de ganarse la suya mediante un entrenamiento finalizando con una prueba- el recuerdo del modo en que obtuvo su armadura paso fugazmente- Por lo general es la armadura la que elije al su portador y éste ha de ganársela al mismo tiempo.

- Entiendo…- la información estaba siendo procesada

- Dices que tu armadura se desintegro- le corroboro Kakashi- ¿Cómo que la de Shun no?

- Mi armadura, a diferencia de las 88 existentes, no necesita ser reparada como las demás- dijo con orgullo- mi armadura representa al Fénix, el ave que resurge de sus cenizas, asique ella misma se regenera. Cuando necesite de ella, simplemente aparecerá. Sin embargo la de Shun, se desprendió por alguna razón. Las armaduras actúan como si tuvieran vida, y reaccionan a los sentimientos o al alma del individuo- recordaba cómo hace años inútilmente se quiso poner la armadura de sagitario y ésta simplemente no le obedeció- también heredan el deseo de su anterior propietario en caso de que este fallezca y no haya nadie para reclamarla, la armadura simplemente reaccionara ante un individuo que tenga el mismo deseo que dejó plasmado su anterior portador- todo ello habían sido testigo durante su batalla contra Poseidón…

- En ese caso, si tu hermano se encontrase en problemas, su armadura iría hacia él- continuó la conversación el copi ninja

- En el estado actual de la armadura, dudo que pudiera acudir en su auxilio- dijo acallando las posibles preguntas

- Bien- dijo Shikamaru- dame un día, a lo sumo dos, creo que puedo tener la solución. Pero necesitare de la armadura, pues ella es la clave de todo.

Ikki cerró los ojos pesadamente.

- 88 armaduras- susurro Fugaku- ¿hay 88 caballeros?

- Acorde con las constelaciones y ordenados jerárquicamente- respondía con los ojos cerrados de manera autista. Esto estaba empezando a exasperarle.

- Y tu ¿a qué rango perteneces?- estaba claro por dónde iba su pregunta. El resto de los presentes abrieron un poco más de lo normal sus ojos…

- Soy un caballero de bronce- dijo molesto…su voz se lo hacía notar

- Lo que quieres decir que por encima de ti esta la plata y el oro si nos basamos en los metales.

Nadie llamaba débil al caballero del fénix y salía victorioso. No obstante algo en el chakra de ese hombre se le hizo familiar. Su sonrisa se perfilo macabramente.

- ¡ja! A pesar de ser un caballero de bronce, vencí sin esfuerzo alguno a aquel mocoso de tu distrito… ¿Cómo le llamaron? Ah sí, Sasuke

El asombro de los presentes no se hizo esperar, salvo Itachi y Kakashi, ese altercado no había trascendido a más conocedores. Itachi guardó la calma, pues no había reproche ante esa afirmación. Sin embargo, Fugaku le tomo desprevenido, dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al ANBU que allí se encontraba y luego miro cómo sonreía altaneramente ese caballero. Los ojos de Fugaku se tornaron rojos con tres aspas negras. Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera decir o hacer nada, la cosa había pasado demasiado rápido, Fugaku se disponía a atacar e Ikki simplemente había descruzado los brazos y estaba elevando su cosmos, esta vez algo más que en la trifulca con el joven.

La magnitud del cosmos que irradiaba el fénix era visible, un aura roja como el fuego le bañaba en todo su ser, además, de la presión del ambiente. El poder se hacía palpable, obligando a los presentes a retroceder un paso de aquellas llamas fulgurantes. La figura de un ave se formaba tras de él.

Pero así como empezó, terminó. Ikki se relajó y el fuego de su cosmos se extinguió. Con un gesto de desprecio miro al líder Uchiha que en parte no salía de su asombro por lo que apreció con su sharingam.

- No tiene caso- se dio media vuelta- no desperdiciaré mi tiempo en alguien como usted. Miro al líder Hyuga y su semblante cambio. Aquel hombre se había ganado al menos, su respeto- Hiashi Hyuga, ¿cierto?- el nombrado asintió con solemnidad. No solo había podido ver su cosmos con su ojo anteriormente, ahora había notado su poder en sus propias carnes- fuera nos están esperando

- Tsunade sama- dijo el Hyuga- Fugaku san, Kakashi san, un placer- y sin más salió seguido de Ikki, dejando al resto de los allí presentes consternados. Itachi tenia 3 de los 5 shurikens en su mano, uno estaba clavado en el suelo y el otro en el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba el caballero. Había usado su técnica favorita de shurikens, el atacar por el punto ciego.

Al salir del despecho, Ikki noto algo húmedo descendiendo por su mejilla, dejo escapar una sonrisa, -me lanzo un shuriken desde un punto ciego-y se limpio la sangre- ese cuervo...

**creo que no tengo nada extra que aclarar en este capitulo. estoy apuntito de comenzar a escribir una de las partes mas chulas de la historia...aunque aun me quedan otras, pero creo que la que voy a empezar es o sera una de las mas esperadaaasss...y ya no digo mas^^**

**quiero decir que intento ser lo mas fiel a ambas series e integrarlas de manera plausible...pero como siempre si teneis dudas o alguna sujerencia para ayudar a encajar los dos mundos sera leida con consciencia.**

**ya os dije que cada capitulo iria acompañado de una nota de agradecimiento hacia los que o bien me han inspirado o los que a mi juicio son excelentes escritores. Y hoy va para OKASHIRA JANET y sus excelentes obras como "de vuelta a tu corazon" "debe ser invierno" "imagenes" y un largo etcetera. Os recomiendo su lectura, en serio, esta escritora es genial.**

**y bueno, ya si que no queda mas que decir...mas adelante si tendre que dar exlicaciones de mis actos...aunque luego todo en conjunto si que tiene sentido.**

**ok gracias por leerme!**

**sed felices!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer…los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosamente de _****_Masami Kurumada_****_ y de _****_Masashi Kishimoto_**

- conversacion

_pensamientos_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

País de la lluvia.

El estado del caballero de Andrómeda no era de lo mejorcito, pero su ropa por fin se había secado y su cuerpo atemperado. Hacia un rato que dejo de irradiar cosmos para guardarse del clima. La casa, si a lo que quedaba de ello así se le podía denominar, le había servido de escondrijo y de lugar de meditación.

Se preguntaba si aquel tipo rubio que le había atacado seguiría con vida. No era su intención haberle herido de tal magnitud.

Hacia un rato que la lluvia había cesado- _es extraño_- dijo para sí mismo- _esta lluvia aparece y desaparece a su antojo, es como si formara parte de algún tipo de rastreo._

De pronto, de la nada, como si de un fantasma fuera, el hombre de la máscara en espiral atravesó parcialmente la pared

- Jejejeje- reía jovialmente- Tobi te encontró. Y kunai en mano se dispuso a atacarlo.

Los reflejos de Shun fueron rápidos y esquivo sin problema alguno el ataque, aunque dicha aparición no pasó inadvertida para él. Se incorporó de un salto y salió grácilmente de la casa.

Tobi, desde su posición, le lanzo el kunai. Shun solo tuvo que desplazarse levemente a un lado para apartarse de su trayectoria. Con un movimiento rápido fue directo a golpear al enmascarado, esta vez mantendría su cosmos a raya, no quería causar daños de gravedad a ese individuo…no estaba en su naturaleza.

El enmascarado desapareció como un ente, haciendo que el puño del caballero impactase contra el muro. Haciendo que estallara en miles de pedazos, pulverizando lo que había sido su refugio. Saltó hacia atrás evitando el resto de los casquetes.

_-Vaya_- pensó Tobi, -_un shinobi a lo mucho habría atravesado la pared, y sin embargo este chico ha destrozado por completo lo que quedaba de la casa_-

- ¿Qué quieres?- grito Shun.

- A ti- su voz fue grave

- ¿Por qué?- mantenía el contacto con aquel ser de capa negra y nubes rojas- No vengo con intenciones hostiles. No soy vuestro enemigo

Konnan, la mujer-ángel apareció tras del joven de cabellos verdes, propinándole un golpe seco en la espalda. Shun se vio sorprendido por la espalda y recibió aquel golpe de lleno, haciendo que por la inercia diera unos pasos adelante. El golpe le retuvo la respiración unos segundos.

La mujer retrocedió, y su mano parecía deshacerse en miles de papeles que tomaban la forma de shurikens. Los mando directos a él.

Ante la velocidad del ataque, el caballero solo pudo cubrir su rostro y encarar la lluvia de hojas que se cernían sobre él. Le rasgaron parte de la capa, los brazos, las piernas y el torso. Sintió como miles de cuchillas rajaban su carne sin miramientos.

Tobi permanecía alejado, y con su voz infantil de siempre, animaba efusivamente a la integrante femenina de los Akatsukis.

Shun relajo la postura. De sus brazos corrían como pequeños riachuelillos la sangre de sus heridas recientemente creadas. La tela de su camiseta se tornaba roja en los lugares donde deben encontrarse los cortes e igualmente con sus pantalones.

No quedaba más remedio. Se dirigió hacia la presencia femenina velozmente. Y sin darle tiempo de respuesta, le propino un golpe en el estómago. Los ojos de Konnan se abrieron más por la velocidad del individuo que por el golpe en sí. Pero fue como atravesar miles y miles de papeles prensados. Ella se deshizo en centenares de papeles, que giraron en torno al caballero, hasta finalmente envolverlo como una momia.

La sorpresa de Shun se hizo evidente, no solo al atravesar el cuerpo de su oponente, si no la reacción del mismo al convertirse en papeles. No reacciono cuando se vio envuelto como una crisálida.

El resto de papeles formaron la figura parcial de la joven.

- Tobi- le ordenó. Este dio un respingo- llévatelo

- Si- dijo asintiendo de forma exagerada.

Antes de que pudiera avanzar ante ese regalito empapelado, de entre las juntas, una luz rosa brillante se escapaba, formando haces rosas finos como floretes.

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! El grito se hizo audible desde el interior.

Y con violencia, el capullo estalló, revelando la figura de su interior. La imagen de una galaxia cubrió el escenario por completo y un Shun arropado por sus cosmos se mostraba ante ellos.

Tobi al igual que Konnan se vieron inmersos en le imagen cósmica que aparecía ante ellos. Creyeron que se trataría de algún tipo de genjutsu, pero las sensaciones que experimentaban eran demasiado reales, demasiado físicas como para tratarse de una ilusión. Se encontraban en medio de una galaxia, de Andrómeda. Las emociones que inundaban a ambos shinobis eran de asombro y estupor. ¿Cómo era posible encontrarse en semejante situación? Y no solo eso, el cosmos que emergía de ese joven era abrumador, a la par de hermoso. Era de una belleza aterradora.

Shun estaba serio, con sus ojos cerrados y el cuerpo levemente encorvado. Sus piernas estaban separadas compensando la falta de estabilidad. A pesar de no poseer la armadura, alrededor de sus brazos se formó la imagen de sus respectivas cadenas.

Extendió su brazo y la cadena salió disparada en dirección a la semi imagen de la mujer. En el transcurso de su avance, la imagen de la cadena pareció multiplicarse y en lugar de una cadena con terminación triangular, fueron 6 las que avanzaban con velocidad.

La imagen de Konnan fue atravesada por las cadenas, quemando el papel en el que se deshacía. Tobi trato de esquivarlo, pero para su sorpresa, las cadenas siguieron su movimiento. Se sentía como estar huyendo de unas voraces serpientes de metal. Eso le hizo acordarse de su compañero de grupo, Orochimaru. Así, tomando como referencia la vez que luchó contra él, para captarle dentro de la organización, se detuvo y dejo que las cadenas fantasmales le atravesaran.

Shun vio como su cosmos, que había tomado la apariencia de sus cadenas, atravesaba al enmascarado, como quien traspasa el humo.

- Pensé que no querías hacernos daño- le dijo con su voz grave y de manera acusatoria.

- Cuando fui envuelto comprobé que no se trataba de un ser carnal, que poseía una energía distinto a lo que irradia un ser vivo. Y vi que no era más que una formación de papel envuelta en ese poder.

Las cadenas desaparecieron y el escenario cósmico también. Solo el cosmos del caballero seguía refulgiendo.

-_No puede ser-_ pensó Shun -_las cadenas le han atravesado como humo, ¿acaso su cuerpo es etéreo?_

Con un movimiento veloz de manos, Tobi realizó una serie de sellos.

- JUTSU IGNEO: GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO- y como un traga fuegos, del lugar en dónde estaría su boca, una gran rafa de fuego fue ejecutada, terminando en una gran bola ardiente.

El joven de cabellos verdes lo esquivo fácilmente, pero el impacto de dicho jutsu dio en el suelo, que al estar húmedo por las lluvias caídas recientemente, provocó una inmensa ola de vapor. Tras el caballero de Andrómeda, la figura enmascarada del shinobi, apareció. Posó una mano en el hombre del muchacho.

- _¿Cómo?-_ pensó sorprendido

- Lo siento muchacho, pero se acabó el juego- Su ojo visible brillo rojo, sus aspas negras giraron hasta hacer visible una sola línea, y un remolino absorbió al caballero de Andrómeda.

El remolino engullo a Shun y este fue a parar a una dimensión desconocida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mansión Hyuga.

Ikki se detuvo unos instantes en la entrada del complejo. Las puertas eran majestuosos adornadas por dos columnas a los lados de roble macizo. Los cerezos que se encontraban a la entrada, lucían con su color rosa pálido.

El símbolo del Yin-Yang se encontraba en casi cualquier parte. Eso le recordó a cuando estuvo en la zona Uchiha, solo que a diferencia de esa vez, en lugar de un abanico rojo y blanco, había ese símbolo de la dualidad del bien y el mal.

Al atravesar las puertas, pudo ver el poder que debía tener esa familia, ese clan en comparación al resto de la aldea. Hacían gala de su pomposidad. A diferencia de la mansión Kido, este lugar era como sacado del Japón feudal, con estanques de carpas, puentes tradicionales…todo ello era como regresar al Japón antiguo, lo que hizo jactarse de lo distinto que era toda esa…dimensión.

Al recorrer los pasillos en compañía de aquel hombre, de esa joven y del chico, percibió que a su paso todos le hacían una profunda reverencia al líder del clan. Puso gesto de desagrado. Odiaba esa clase de comportamiento. Recordaba como detestaba cuando siendo un niño, la niña mimada de Mitsumasa Kido, trataba a los huérfanos con soberanía y crueldad. A pesar de su deber como caballero de bronce en pos de proteger la vida de Athena, y de hecho, haber entregado la suya propia con gusto, había ciertos recuerdos que no desaparecían de su mente.

Un sonido parecido a un gruñido salió de los labios del fénix. Hinata lo miro inconscientemente al escuchar tal sonido. Pudo ver en las facciones de aquel hombre el gesto de asco que parecía que le daba el lugar. No sabía si sería oportuno, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que debía de actuar. No por ello ella iba a ser la heredera de ese clan, y parte de su deber, era de ser una anfitriona ejemplar.

- ¿H-Hay alg-algo que le mo-moleste Ikki san?- pregunto con su melodiosa voz.

Ikki miro de soslayo a aquella dulce muchacha. La forma en la que hablaba, obviando el tartamudeo, le recordaba mucho a Saori.

- No uses ese apelativo en mi…- se quedó mirándola y un gesto de duda asaltó su mente… ¿su nombre?

- Hin-Hinata Hyuga, Ikki sa…- comprendió rápidamente lo que esos ojos tan feroces como el mar embravecido habían querido decirla.

- No – acotó regresando la vista al frente.

Hinata asintió y continuo con la comitiva, sus ojos se centraban en mirar el cielo

Llegaron a una habitación bastante amplia con el suelo de madera (como todo ello), con una mesa baja y unos cojines alrededor de ella.

Hiashi pasó primero, seguido de Ikki, Hinata y Neji cerrando la puerta tras él.

Se sentaron imitando al patriarca. A pesar de que Ikki odiaba esa clase de acciones, aquel hombre le había sorprendido. Y no todo el mundo sorprendía al gran caballero del Fénix.

- Bien Ikki- comenzó a hablar el mayor- es un honor poder tenerte bajo mi techo.

- Hump- dijo sentado con las piernas cruzadas a modo de indio- no esperes que me quede mucho tiempo anciano

Neji apretó los puños encima de sus rodillas.

- Shikamaru Nara es hijo de su padre, si te ha dicho que como mucho dos días, así será- decía sin perder su semblante.

- Ya- gruño con desprecio- espero que la inteligencia de los shinobis sea algo mejor que su fuerza- miro socarronamente al joven de cabellos castaños.

- El clan Hyuga se caracteriza por su gran poder de pelea, así como su capacidad de observación- con gesto estoico miro a Ikki

- Ya vi una muestra de ese poder de pelea-le mantuvo sin problema alguno la mirada al líder- no sé de que alardean tanto,- una sonrisa se perfilo en sus labios, mientras que con altaneria y un deje de desprecio apartaba su vista y la centraba en la joven.

Neji no pudo soportarlo más, y por primera vez en su historia, perdió levemente la compostura. No sabía si era la forma en la que se había reído del clan, en el desprecio que le hacía a quien se había ofrecido a darle un techo o en la forma en la que miró a Hinata…quizás fueron las tres cosas, pero de un movimiento se puso en pie golpeando la mesa con la palmas de sus manos en un sonido sordo.

- Hiashi sama es un hombre honorable, y él se ha ofrecido a que tú puedas entrar en esta casa. El clan Hyuga es el más importante de la aldea y por muy caballero de Atenas que seas, ello no te da el derecho de desprestigiar el nombre de esta casa.

Ikki no se inmuto ante el repentino nervio que mostró el chico. Hiashi por su parte lo reprendió con severidad.

- N-Neji niisan- susurro inaudiblemente Hinata

-Neji, siéntate- le ordeno con fiereza-para alguien que desconoce todo lo que rodea al mundo shinobi es normal que actué así-la templanza que mantenía era loable- ¡Hinata!

La joven dio un respingo al ser nombrada. Su visión paso de Neji a su padre, concentrándose en este, evitando ser arrollada por la mirada azul oscura del caballero

- Si padre- dijo con un deje de miedo en su voz

- Acompañaras a Ikki hasta el lugar donde se quedara durante el tiempo que sea pertinente, y cuando el caballero lo estime, le mostraras todo el lugar.

Neji se sentaba nuevamente en su sitio. Cuando la orden fue dada a Hinata, sintió como su estomago se revolvía. Miro hacia su prima y ella le respondió la mirada. Con solo ese gesto ambos entendieron lo que querían decirse el uno al otro…c_álmate Neji niisan, todo va a estar bien- Hinata sama, no olvide que estaré para lo que me necesite_. Porque eran familia, ella era su protegida a decisión propia y él era su amado primo que había rescatado de la oscuridad hacía mucho tiempo.

La reunión se finalizó cuando el líder del clan se levantó, haciendo un gesto a los jóvenes Hyugas. Neji se fue con el mayor, e Hinata, seguida de Ikki, fueron a una de las aéreas más alejadas de la mansión.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al poco tiempo, Hinata le llevo a una zona bastante alejada dentro del complejo. Abrió la puerta corrediza y paso hacia la habitación. Era humilde, con un baño pequeño. Le mostro el fotón y vio como hacia un gesto de desagrado. Hinata jugueteo con sus dedos retorciendo compulsivamente la parte baja de su chaqueta. Dio un pequeño suspiro.

- E-esto…hay alg-algo de ropa en el arm-armario- dijo con una melodiosa voz.

- ¿tu eres un shinobi también?- se detuvo a observarla mas detenidamente.

Ella asintió como respuesta. Él desvió su mirada y se encamino a la ventana.

- No te pareces a ellos- dijo distraídamente-¡je!- se rio al darse cuenta de que había sido él quien había iniciado la conversación.

- S-si lo desea…pu-puedo enseñarle…

- No sé si estaréis acostumbrados al bullicio, pero yo prefiero estar solo- dijo con algo de melancolía en sus palabras

- Per-perdón…me retirare en-entonces

- Eres parecida a ella- recordó a Athena y a sus amigos… ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo en las 12 casas?

- ¿per-perdón?

- Los caballeros juramos proteger a la reencarnación de Athena, Saori es "ella"

- ¿Cómo es ella?- se avergonzó inmediatamente tras haber formulado su pregunta- quiero decir…

- Ella es una joven dulce y fuerte, bondadosa y justa. Dispuesta a sacrificarse por la causa, y nosotros con ella.

- ¿esta pre…preocupado por…por s-su hermano?- dijo ella caminando con precaución hacia ese hombre. Se había sentido alagada al haberla comparado con el ser al que ellos protegían. A decir verdad, comprendía el peso que podría tener esa mujer sobre sus hombros al tener la vida de gente dispuesta a sacrificarse por ella.

- Shun es fuerte- dijo convencido. Se giro para verla- no en vano es uno de los santos

- ¿Si…si g-gusta, pu-puedo traerle al-algo de co-comer?-pregunto dubitativa al ver que ese hombre se acercaba a ella.- o…si…si lo pr-prefiere…

Ikki se estaba dirigiendo a ella. Algo en la opalina mirada de la joven, le recordaba no sólo a Saori, sino también la inocencia de Esmeralda

- Está bien, muéstrame el lugar- y con paso firme se dirigió a la puerta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Caminaron por los jardines, por el estanque, le mostró el dojo, e incluso le habló acerca de lo que era el clan Hyuga. Se sorprendió a sí misma, que a pesar el aspecto rudo e imponente del hombre, escuchaba todo lo que ella le decía.

Las primeras estrellas refulgían en el firmamento. Ikki se detuvo a observarlas. La usencia de luz las hacía más fácilmente visibles. Solo tenues farolillos iluminaban la casa…todo tan tradicional…

- Hinata sama, Ikki san, la cena está servida-dijo un joven mayor que ellos, con un kimono blanco bastante sencillo, pero elegante

Hinata asintió y oyó el gruñido del caballero al escuchar el honorifico. Ella sonrio para sus adentros.

Se fueron al salón, donde el líder del clan y una jovencita de pelo castaño largo lacio, les esperaban.

La cena transcurrió en silencio…Ikki se encontraba un tanto incomodo ante ese trato que le daban. No es que fuera malo, todo lo contrario…era agobiante.

Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata le miraba con una curiosidad pasmosa. Había oído muchas cosas sobre ese hombre, que había venido de las estrellas, que tenía una energía cósmica, que era un caballero de brillante armadura…bueno, más bien eso ultimo había sido mitad cuchicheo mitad imaginación propia.

Hiashi le recrimino en más de una ocasión a su hija menor. Hinata por el contrario le divertía la ansiedad que desbordaba su hermana.

- Hinata te habrá dicho que en tu cuarto hay ropa para que uses- comentó- pero como supongo, no creo que quieras usar nada de ahí- Hinata se sorprendió del modo en el que su estricto padre hablaba tan sencillamente con el caballero- asique he ordenado que cosan dos conjuntos iguales al que tienes, así, puedas encontrarte más cómodo.

- Nadie da nada sin esperar nada a cambio, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente viejo?-dijo sin eufemismo ninguno

- Nadie había hecho callar a ese Uchiha como tú lo hiciste- dijo con aparente felicidad- ese clan es peligroso y con una barrera de sangre realmente temible, pero le dejaste claro que no te amedrentabas. Además, lo que vi en ti, admito que también me dejo muy sorprendido

- ¿padre?- dijo Hanabi anonadada… ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí?

- Hump…- a su entender eso no sonaba como un logro

- Imagino que a Fugaku Uchiha no le hizo gracia que te quedaras en esta casa. Siempre ha habido una rivalidad notoria entre el Byakugan y el Sharingam.

- Hinata me ha explicado algo sobre el Byakugan y el sharingam-dijo mirando a la joven. Ella se sonrojo efusivamente.

- Ya veo- dijo mirando a su hija. Por extraño que pareciera, un atisbo de orgullo flaseo su interior. Su hija había entablado una confianza con el caballero que pudo notar por la forma en la que Ikki la miró. Respeto

Terminada la cena y la conversación, Ikki se alejó del complejo saltando por encima de un muro. Aunque la compañía de la joven era soportable, se agobiaba en ese ambiente. Decidido a alejarse de todo, fue al lugar más apartado de la aldea, allí donde sabría que no se encontraría con nadie, el cementerio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El cementerio de Konoha no era diferente al cementerio clásico de occidente. Tumbas sencillas adornadas algunas con más flores que otras, con los nombres escritos en ellas y el símbolo de la aldea grabada en todas y cada una de ellas.

Al fondo, un monumento con la forma de una llama presidia el lugar. Se podía leer debajo de ella "voluntad de fuego".

Mucho más apartado, en lo alto de una pequeña colina, parecido a un reloj de sol, había un monumento en piedra con más nombres grabados. A pesar de la oscuridad reinante, se distinguía claramente una figura de un hombre, más alto que la media, delgado y con el pelo peinado hacia arriba de forma particular, que miraba de forma hipnótica ese monumento.

Debido a su gran orgullo, el caballero del fénix, analizaba una y otra vez el encuentro con el caballero dorado. Le hervía la sangre al sentirse derrotado. Él siempre había salido victorioso de todas las batallas, o había muerto en el transcurso de las mismas, pero aun así, siempre acababa con sus enemigos. Sin tan siquiera darse cuenta, bufó en respuesta a sus pensamientos.

Pasó de largo todas las tumbas, el monumento de la llama y el monumento en piedra. A pesar de percatarse de la presencia del ninja prosiguió su andar, aunque no muy lejos de donde se encontraba esa presencia.

Consciente de la lejanía del lugar, elevó su cosmos produciendo un resplandor a su alrededor. Necesitaba dejar salir su frustración.

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- con las piernas separadas a buena distancia la una de la otra para abarcar una mayor estabilidad, su pose se tornó agresiva al igual que su voz y gesto. Llevo el brazo flexionado hasta detrás suyo, ayudándose del hombro y levemente de la cadera y concentró todo lo que tenía en su puño derecho.- ¡PUÑO DEL FENIX!- gritó.

Su brazo fue proyectado hacia adelante no sólo con la fuerza de los músculos del brazo, del hombro y de la cadera, sino la inercia de todo su cuerpo que se arrojaba hacia adelante. Con el brazo extendido acompañado del propio avance del caballero, su cosmos formo un haz de fuego que calcino todo lo que encontró a su paso. Finalmente Ikki se encontraba a varios metros de donde había empezado a ejecutar su técnica, con el brazo derecho aun extendido. A su paso no quedó más que una franja por donde había transitado el ataque.

Respiraba agitadamente. Cerró los ojos y recompuso su forma.

No muy lejos de él un espectador era testigo mudo de lo ocurrido…

- Shun…-mascullo con la mirada en el cielo.

- Mañana se preguntaran qué fue lo que paso- quiso que su voz sonase la mas casual posible

- Puedes decir que fui yo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Tu fuerza es realmente impresionante, Ikki- contesto el ninja

- Pero no fue suficiente- dijo apretando los dientes y cerrando el puño

- Ya…siempre es frustrante no poder….

- ¡basta Kakashi!- le increpo mirándole a los ojos- he combatido muchas veces y siempre he acabado con mis enemigos, pero esta vez no solo he sido derrotado, sino humillado al lanzarme a este lugar- su voz era atemorizante

- Es posible que aprendas una o dos cosas de este lugar después de todo- le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Hump…

- Veras, no sé qué tipo de entrenamiento llevareis los caballeros a cabo, pero mañana voy a entrenar con lo que queda de mi equipo, vente si quieres, puede que podamos aprender mutuamente, por cierto,-dijo antes de marcharse- aunque confiamos en ti y en tu buen hacer-la ironía fue perceptible en sus palabras al señalar con un gesto el destrozo que había ocasionado- a partir de mañana uno de nosotros…te acompañará- su ojo se curvo en señal de tranquilidad

- ¿me vais a poner niñera?- su desprecio era palpable

- Defínelo como quieras Ikki- su voz dejó de escucharse cansada y fue más seria de lo habitual-pero sé que aunque te cueste admitirlo, en parte nos necesitas para saber al menos, por donde buscar a tu hermano, así que, tendrás que aceptar a tu…."niñera"- se marcho con paso pausado. Gracias a su extensa experiencia pudo mantener la sangre fria en todo momento, pero en verdad, lo que había visto, le había hecho temblar-_realmente es temible-_pensó

**NA: cosillas que quizas os interese^^... este fic contara con altibajos, es decir, momentos de mucha accion y momentos de relax. Tambien comentaros que va mas encaminado a SainSeiya que a Naruto.**

**el comportamiento de ikki con respecto a hinata...bueno, creo que se parece mucho en verdad en lo que a personalidad se refiere a Saori...ambas son mujeres de aspecto debil y delicado, pero profusan una ferrea voluntad y coraje cuando las situaciones asi lo ameriten.**

**ains mi pobrecito Shun que me lo han encerradoooo...jajajajaja...**

**mas cositas, notareis que a la hora de definir los mov. de los caballeros soy algo mas especifica o lenta, y eso se debe a que intento asemejarme al anime, en donde la accion de los ataques es pausada...jeje, quiero dar esa impresion**

**Bueno, mi recomendacion de hoy va para Ninde Elhenair, que fue la primera autora de naruto que lei. Buscaba fics sombre una pareja en concreto kakashi-hinata, y di con esta maravillosa autora )me permito el lujo de decir que es una experta en esta pareja) cuyos relatos como "roto" "heaven" "y a ti como te gusta hinata chan?" o mi preferido "secretos" hacen maravillarte y perderte entre sus lineas. Asi que si os gusta esta parejita, echadla un vistacillo**

**Y nada mas que contar, voy actualizando con rapidez porque tengo la inspiracion en la puntita de mis dedos**

**pues nada, espero que os guste.**

**cualquier dudilla o lo que os apetezca decirme sera leida cuidadosamente.**

**gracias por leer**

**sed felices!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer…los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosamente de _****_Masami Kurumada_****_y de _****_Masashi Kishimoto_**

En algún lugar en la aldea oculta entre la lluvia…

Unas figuras enfundadas en capas negras con nubes rojas se disponían en torno a una mesa circular. La luz era suave y la ventana daba hacia una extensa área de casa y bloques de metal. No era una sala muy ostentosa pero tampoco demasiado sencilla. Tenía lo necesario para lo que se precisaba de ella. Una mesa robusta en el centro, sillas y al fondo una cama rudimentaria donde se encontraba un joven rubio inconsciente que era atendido por un muchacho más joven incluso, con grandes gafas y una melena atada en una coleta.

- Tuvo suerte- dijo el joven- no ha sufrido heridas de consideración.

- Debería haber muerto- una voz siseante se escuchó

- Eso le pasa al desgraciado por aventurarse sin el consentimiento de Jashin sama- espetó otro con desagrado.

- El joven es fuerte, no necesitó más de un ataque para dejarle fuera de combate, y se deshizo de mi clon de papel con la misma facilidad- una voz femenina resaltó frente a las demás

- ¿Lo tienes a buen recaudo?- se aseguro un hombre con su cara llena de piercing

- Tobi lo tiene bien guardado- canturreó

- En serio- dijo el creyente. -No sé como mierdas te las ingeniaste para atraparlo- le miraba con desagrado- cuando ya no sea útil…seria un buen sacrificio para Jashin

- Le necesitamos vivo- siseo un hombre pálido como la luna y de ojos serpentinos- hay que saber más de él y su poder

- El no usa chakra- el hombre de pelo anaranjado habló- su energía se remonta a las fabulas y supersticiones antiguas

- ¿cosmos?- dijo uno de ellos relamiéndose los labios- tendría que estudiarlo más afondo…-todo su gesto era oscuro

- Esto no es igual a un jinchuriki, no podemos sellarlo sin más, o extraerle su poder con algún tipo de ninjutsu- hablo la mujer

- Yo sabría como mantenerle estático

- Hidan, lo necesitamos vivo, no voy a repetirme de nuevo- le advirtió el hombre de las perforaciones faciales

- Kisame, tu shamehada podría drenarle parte de su cosmos – dijo la mujer

- Shamehada se alimenta de chakra- el hombre tiburón sentencio

- Orochimaru, ¿Qué sabes acerca del cosmos?

- Es una energía que proviene del interior de la persona. Va ligado a los 5 sentidos. Además, está relacionado con las 88 constelaciones del campo astral. Podría decirse que él es un santo del cosmos.

- ¿se sabría su constelación?- dijo el hombre tiburón

- Uno de sus ataques lo llamo corriente nebular…-un ligero clic hizo conexión en la mente de la mujer. Ese leve gesto solo fue perceptible para uno de los presentes. El hombre del rinnegan, Pain.

Se hizo silencio en la sala

- Si va relacionado con los 5 sentidos, lo más lógico sería privarle de ellos… ¡jajá! Soy un iluminado del jashinismo

- ¿sugieres un genjutsu?- dijo Orochimaru

- Tobi puede…Tobi puede- decía nervioso en su asiento- yo yo…ororchimaru san…yo- decía agitando la mano como el niño que se sabe las respuestas

- ¡joder Tobi, siempre igual! En serio el día que me jodas voy a despedazarte con mi guadaña y ofrecerle tus restos de almuerzo a Jashin

- Tobi es un buen chico…

- ¡ya está! Acabaste con mi paciencia maldito bastardo- dijo levantándose rápidamente de la silla

- ¡silencio los dos!- ordeno el del pelo anaranjado- los genjutsus se basan en el chakra, nuestro sujeto en cuestión es un usuario del cosmos

- Pain sama- dijo el joven que atendía a Deidara- hay otras formas de obnubilar los sentidos sin recurrir a las artes ninja

- ¿Qué sugieres Kabuto?- la pregunta era inquisitoria

- Vera- dijo acomodándose las gafas- solo habría que mantenerle en un estado de coma controlado

- ¿Cómo Kabuto-kun?- le pregunto impacientemente el enmascarado

- Muy sencillo, si impedimos que las conexiones sinápticas de sus neuronas pasen información, su cuerpo no recibirá la orden de ninguno de sus sentidos, con una droga potente o una anestesia constante, se lograría sin problemas

Orochimaru miraba a su pupilo con orgullo marcado

- Kabuto y Orochimaru os encargareis de ello; Tobi, mantén a tu invitado dentro; Kisame e Hidan quedaos con Tobi y con Deidara; Konnan, ven conmigo-Pain dio a todos las ordenes sin cambiar ni un ápice su tono impasible.

- Tobi lo guardara

- De acuerdo- dijo Orochimaru- Kabuto, tenemos que irnos

- Si Orochimaru sama

- ¿en serio? ¿Tenemos que cuidar de este monigote de arcilla y del cara-mierda?...

- Si te aburres mucho puedes torturarle- dijo Kisame- prometo no decir nada – su sonrisa mostro una hilera de dientes aserrados

- Yo…yo…yo…- decía un Tobi asustado- mejor me voy- y despareció en su remolino

Todos se fueron a realizar los mandatos recibidos

- ¿Qué quieres Nagato?- dijo la mujer

- Dijiste que cuando concentró el cosmos os visteis en una galaxia, ¿sabrías reconocerla?

- No

- Muéstramela- y Pain puso una mano en la cabeza - lo que viste es la constelación de Andrómeda

- ¿eso es importante?- dijo secamente

- Si. Acorde con lo que dijo Orochimaru hay 88 constelaciones, una de ellas es la constelación de Andrómeda. Las leyendas siempre guardan un paralelismo con la realidad.

- Jiraya sensei nos contó una acerca de unos caballeros que debían proteger a una diosa.

- El poder de este caballero de Andrómeda nos acercara más a lo planeado

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru y Kabuto habían partido hacia uno de sus laboratorios.

- Orochimaru sama… ¿Qué piensa de todo esto?

- Tengo muchas hipótesis al respecto

- ¿y bien?- inquirió el joven

- ¿nunca te han contado la historia de los Santos de Athena?

- Me crie en un orfanato Orochimaru sama, conozco la historia. Unos valientes guerreros luchaban arriesgando su vida para defender a su diosa con el poder del cosmos. Había una enseñanza sobre el auto sacrificio y demás. Y decían que eran guerreros que aparecían cuando la tierra los necesitaba. ¿acaso han surgido por eso?

- Es una de mis hipótesis

Siguieron andando

- Sería un buen cuerpo…- dijo entre susurros

- Dudo que su sello pueda hacer algo frente a ese poder. Además, dudo que pueda darle más poder del que quizás posea

- No por nada eres mi aprendiz, Kabuto

- Jajajaja, si- dijo fingiendo felicidad

- Esos caballeros representaban las constelaciones- dijo el sannin

El silencio reino entre ambos. Orochimaru se detuvo súbitamente

- ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto el aprendiz con un toque de confusión

- Rata, buey, tigre, conejo, dragón, serpiente, caballo, mono, cabra, gallo, perro, jabalí esa es la base de todo ninjutsu. 12 signos. Tradicionalmente se dividían estos signos según el estado de la luna, de ahí su uso para el chakra. Los pasos de la luna enmarcaba una constelación determinada, Aries, tauro, géminis, cáncer, leo, sagitario, virgo, piscis, escorpio, acuario, libra, capricornio…caballeros de Athena (1)

- ¿los sellos del ninjutsu están relacionados con las constelaciones?

- Es solo otra hipótesis, pero si. Andrómeda no sería más que un caballero menor, y las doce constelaciones relacionadas con los sellos serian las superiores. Hay caballeros más poderosos que nuestro santo.

- Si no podemos doblegar a nuestro prisionero, ¿Cómo podríamos hacerlo con alguien superior?

- El poder llama al poder Kabuto. Si compartieras tu poder con otros 11 seres igual que tu, y te ofrecieran la oportunidad de gobernar un lugar donde tú fueras el ser más poderoso, ¿no crees que tomarías la opción de ser reconocido única y exclusivamente?

- Sería un plan bastante ambicioso y peligroso Orochimaru sama

- Es solo una hipótesis- dijo sonriente…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En una dimensión…

- Ya despiertas- la voz hizo eco en el lugar-bienvenido

Shun se encontraba encadenado en forma de cruz, con sus brazos sujetos en dos columnas. Se encontraba arrodillado y le tirantez del amarre dejaba muy poco especio a algún tipo de maniobrabilidad.

Levantó pesadamente el rostro. Su cuerpo extrañamente no respondía a los estímulos externos, y las heridas que le habían causado los shurikens de papel, aun estaban frescas. Delante de él, el hombre enmascarado le estaba hablando. La voz de aquel tipo no era chillona, todo lo contrario, era grave. Pensó en la dualidad de ese ser…de Saga y de Kannon, tan opuestos…

- Te preguntaras dónde estás, ¿no es así?

A pesar de la escasa movilidad que le permitía su situación, quiso forcejear. Las cadenas entonces brillaron y unos papeles con extraños símbolos y escrituras se hacían presentes en ellas.

- Chakra, y sellos, esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta

Los ojos de Shun le miraron con incredulidad

- Ya, yo tampoco pensé que eso podría detenerte, pero estas en una dimensión que yo mismo he creado. Y aunque tu presencia es realmente agotadora dudo que estés aquí por mucho tiempo

- ¿Cuánto….?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? Aquí llevas tres horas, y lo que te queda…no creo que mucho… ¿tienes prisa por salir?- ese hombre estaba inclinado hacia el rostro de cabellos verdes. Shun vio que por la única apertura de su máscara un ojo rojo brillaba- no tendrías tanta prisa si supieras lo que te aguarda.

- ¿Por qué?...no soy ningún enemigo, no vine con la intención de lastimar…no entiendo…

- Este mundo es así, chico. Un mundo cruel, lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. El odio es el único camino. Las personas son egoístas y sin escrúpulos…siendo quien eres parece mentira que no lo sepas

- ¡no! No todo el mundo es así, no todo es odio. Hay bondad en las personas. Mi hermano, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Saori…el corazón de las personas puede cambiar

- Así que…tienes un hermano…- dijo levantándose- hay más gente como tu entonces- eso era una afirmación

Shun volvió a forcejear en vano.

- Cuando luchábamos pude ver que odias pelear, no te gusta dañar a la gente y todo cuanto hacías era defenderte y evitar la confrontación. Añoras un mundo sin guerras, sin batallas, donde se amen todos como hermanos…yo tengo el mismo sueño- un deje de melancolía era visible- podríamos lograr juntos un mundo así. Aquí en esta realidad, eres sin lugar a dudas el ser más fuerte que hay. Podrías ser el que trajera la paz a las naciones ninja

La confusión de Shun se hacía presente en su rostro

- Con tu poder nadie se atrevería a cuestionar nuestros deseos…sumergiríamos al mundo en un sueño perfecto, allí donde cada cual tuviera su propia realidad, aquel en el que cada individuo se forjara su mundo feliz

- No- titubeo en su respuesta-ese no sería el camino…no mediante el poder o la fuerza…no mediante la subyugación de la consciencia-su mirada brilló con determinación-si, odio pelear, odio enfrentarme e incluso dañar a mis adversarios. Me convertí en caballero para defender la causa justa, no para imponerla. Es posible que la humanidad haya cometido errores, haya provocado guerras, pero…pero…- pensó en su hermano…en como el odio que hacia hervir su sangre y cosmos fue sustituido nuevamente por la bondad de cuando eran niños- siempre hay otra salida, siempre hay lugar para la redención.

Algo parecido a una carcajada salió de entre las profundidades del hombre enmascarado

- Tienes buenos ideales chico- se acuclillo nuevamente- es una lástima-suspiró- hubiera sido más fácil para todos por las buenas, en especial para ti…pero veo que no nos das esa posibilidad- se enderezo en su totalidad- caballero de Andrómeda, ¿no es así?- la sorpresa se hizo visible en los ojos del joven- tu constelación significa sacrificio…es asombrosa la ironía, ¿no crees? Te sacrificaras por un nuevo mundo…solo que esta vez, no será por propia elección- y sin más desapareció en un remolino…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amanece en Konoha.

El canturreo de los pájaros, el sonido de la fuente del estanque, el olor a primavera…hacia que ante los ojos del joven muchacho llamado Ikki ese lugar le pareciera aun mas idílico…un cruel paraíso, pues como caballero del fénix, su destino estaba ligado a la muerte y a la resurrección, al dolor y al odio, a la purificación del fuego…a pagar por todo el mal que había ocasionado…ese lugar se lo decía en su silencio, y él, sinceramente, sabía que no se merecía eso…el debía vagar por los 7 infiernos que una vez Shaka le mostró.

Gruñó. Había podido descansar unas cuantas horas. Recordó tanto la invitación que le ofreció Kakashi como el tener ahora una niñera vigilando sus pasos…nuevamente gruñó.

Giro la vista y vio perfectamente doblado una camiseta azul marino sin mangas y unos vaqueros rojos oscuros. Se incorporó y se encaminó a la ducha. Dentro de ella fue consciente de la totalidad recuperación de su cuerpo. Debía de admitir que el chakra era muy útil en ese campo. Termino de asearse y se vistió con la nueva ropa.

Al abrir la puerta se topo con la joven de cabellos azulados que le había servido de guía la tarde anterior, esa joven Hyuga que tanto le recordaba a Saori

- B-buenos días I-Ikki- una sonrisita tímida estaba presente en el rostro de Hinata- ¿le…le gus-gustaria desayunar c-con padre y con-conmigo?-sus mejillas eran rojas a rabiar.

Un casi imperceptible gesto de afirmación fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta

Mientras caminaban hacia donde se realizaría el desayuno, una mirada opalina le siguió durante el trayecto. Ikki se detuvo y miro el origen de ese gesto. Ahí estaba el joven de cabellos castaños que conoció con anterioridad. Le miraba frio, serio, implacable.

- Neji niisan- la melodiosa voz saco a ambos hombres del duelo de miradas- ¿nos acompañas?- era imposible decir que no a esa cara

- Será un placer Hinata sama- a pesar del frio mármol que era su cara, la voz fue reconocida como…amable

- K-Kakashi sensei nos citó para en-entrenar- miro a su primo

- Lo sé- por el rabillo del ojo veía de manera furtiva al invitado

- I-Ikki- cómo le costaba horrores no decir el honorifico-¿ que-querría ve-venir?- no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara

- Creo que no tengo otra opción...

La sonrisa de Hinata se hizo visible. El gesto de desagrado por parte de Neji también.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Campo de entrenamiento.

Un apático Sasuke esperaba recostado en un árbol. Para variar Kakashi no llegaba puntual. Éste le había dicho que iban a entrenar hoy con algunos otros ninjas, pues debido a que los integrantes del equipo 7 estaban dispersos, le comentó que sería bueno poner a prueba sus habilidades con otros de sus compañeros. A Sasuke esta idea no le hizo ninguna gracia. No aguantaba la presencia de más seres exceptuando a sus compañeros de equipo, que a fuerza de la convivencia les había tomado cariño, aunque jamás ese sentimiento saliera a la luz. El idiota de Naruto le había demostrado que sin tan siquiera decirse nada, eran capaces de realizar mortales peleas en conjunto y eliminar a cualquier adversario. Sin duda era un buen compañero y un fiel amigo. Sakura finalmente había dejado de perseguirlo como una fangirl más, y se había centrado en su labor como ninja medico, fue entonces cuando Sasuke realmente la considero como parte del grupo.

Mientras esperaba a sus compañeros de entrenamiento se planteó quienes serian. Kakashi no le había dicho nada al respecto, sólo se limitó a decirle que estuviera a las 7 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento. Un gesto de desagrado se perfilo en su cara…conociendo a su sensei de seguro había planeado algo, ese hombre no dejaba nunca nada al azar.

El sonido de unos pasos hizo que levantara la cabeza. Hacia el venían dos Hyugas, Hinata y su primo Neji. No era una mala combinación. El puño suave de los Hyuga seria todo un reto para él, y más si venía de la mano de Neji, el genio de ese clan.

Su vista se poso en Hinata. Hacía tiempo que venía observándola. Era una kunoichi bastante extraña. Tímida, reservada, dulce, amable…en serio, esas cualidades no encajaban para nada con la definición de lo que en teoría era una kunoichi. Sin embargo él noto que esa chica tenía un poder extraño. No poder en el sentido estricto de la palabra, era un deseo que despertaba irremediablemente en los demás, la protección. Y no es que ella necesitara de ello, pues había podido compartir alguna que otra misión y a pesar de parecer una muñequita de porcelana, cuando salía a la luz su determinación, era una autentica kunoichi…lastima que no mostrara eso más a menudo.

- H-hola Sasuke san- la suave voz entro con dulzura en sus oídos- per-perdón por l-la tardanza

- Hump- fue toda su contestación hacia la joven

- Uchiha

- Hyuga

Esos dos hombres podían cortar el ambiente con su duelo de miradas

- ¿Dónde está Kakashi?- pregunto Neji

- ¡ja!, llegando tarde, como siempre- dijo sin emoción alguna el pelinegro- ¿solo somos nosotros tres?- dijo con desagrado- creí que al menos seriamos pares, aunque no tengo ningún problema enfrentándome a vosotros dos…-dijo desafiando al joven

- Yo solo podría tumbarte Uchiha

- ¿si?- se incorporo poniéndose delante de él- cuando gustes Hyuga- arrastró esa última palabra

- Chi-chicos…¿n-no deberíamos de es-esperar a Kakashi sensei?-dijo con ambas manos a la altura del pecho

- Ella tiene razón- ¿Qué_ demonios…?- penso el azabache  
_

Neji miró a su prima…cierto, una cualidad propia de ella es que era capaz de apaciguar a cualquiera.

- Tiene razón Hinata sama

No pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que llego Kakashi

- Llegas tarde, como siempre- le increpo Sasuke

- Ya bueno- se excusaba con una mano detrás de la nuca- Ummmm… ¿él no ha venido?

- _¿el…? ¿Quién es el?¿tenia que venir alguien mas?- _pensó Sasuke

- Si- contesto el castaño señalando a lo lejos un hombre que estaba recostado en un árbol

- ¡ah! Bien- dijo curvando su ojo

Sasuke miro hacia donde había marcado con la cabeza Neji… -¿_COMO_?-pensó-¿_ese él ,es ese hombre? Kakashi… ¿Qué estas tramando?-_unos nervios se apoderaron del moreno. Hacía tiempo que no sentía eso. Estaba ansioso. Su primer encontronazo había sido interrumpido por su hermano. Quizás ahora podría enseñarle un par de cosas a ese bravucón

El peli plateado se quedó mirando al caballero-_ains-_pensó y un suspiro salió de su garganta.

- Veréis- dijo por fin- primero haremos un uno contra uno, Sasuke y Neji y por otro lado Ikki e Hinata

Los ojos de los dos shinobis se abrieron de sorpresa

- Kakashi no creo que Hinata sama deba enfrentarse a él

- ¿dudas de las cualidades de tu protegida Neji?- con suspicacia le pregunto el peli plateado

- Odio admitirlo, pero Hinata no tiene nada que hacer con ese hombre- ya estaba ahí ese poder que irradiaba Hinata, el querer protegerla que hasta el frio Uchiha sentía

La aludida bajo en rostro con tristeza.

- No tengo que explicaros el porqué de mi decisión. Sasuke. Neji. Hinata es muy capaz de plantarle cara

Unos pasos se dirigieron al grupo. Ikki había escuchado todo desde su distancia. Miro en primera instancia al Uchiha con una sonrisa divertida. A continuación su gesto se suavizo al ver a esa joven que miraba sus pies con marcada tristeza.

Sasuke tuvo que frenar irremediablemente su impulso de borrarle ese gesto. Pero peor fue cuando miro de ese modo a la chica Hyuga.

- Creí que venía a pelear con alguien que valiera la pena, y me encuentro con niños

- Bueno, es un entrenamiento Ikki, no un combate a vida o muerte. Y eso también va para vosotros dos- les dijo a los shinobis

- Aun así… ¿me pones contra esta chiquilla?

Neji estaba a punto de saltar a contestarle pero una mano suave y cálida agarro su brazo. Ella levanto la mirada sorprendiendo a dos de los presentes.

- N-Neji niisan-susurró-d-déjame in-intentarlo

- Hinata sama- decía un Neji preocupado

- Si alguien debería enfrentarse a él seria yo- dijo malhumorado Sasuke

- Te recuerdo Sasuke que es solamente un entrenamiento- la voz de Kakashi sonaba cansada

Una agradecida Hinata miraba a su primo, luego miro al Uchiha

- S-se a lo que me en-enfrento Sasuke san

Y ahí estaba él mirando como un verdadero idiota a esos ojos.

- Muy bien- dijo Kakashi- Neji, Sasuke id a aquella parte del campo, Ikki e Hinata se quedaran en esta

- Venga Hyuga- le dio un golpe con el hombro

Neji miro un segundo más a su prima y al marcharse miro de soslayo tanto a Ikki como a Kakashi. Se juro a si mismo que si algo se salía de lo previsto, tomaría cartas en el asunto. Kakashi les hizo un gesto vago. Se sentó encima de una rama y tranquilamente se puso a leer. Tenía un plan en mente. Pues era sabedor del influjo que esa jovencita no solo provocaba en los dos jóvenes, sino que según Hiashi también sobre el caballero.

Ikki miró con desagrado a Hinata.

- No tiene caso. Me parece una soberana estupidez- y sin más dio la espalda a la peli azul

- ¡a-alto!- la joven elevo su voz- s-se que no…no soy un rival paz-para ti- se sentía nerviosa- di-dijiste que me...me parecía a e-ella- ese comentario hizo que Ikki detuviera el paso- e-eso que me…me dijo…-tomo aire- ¡seria un honor poder estar a la altura de esa persona que ustedes los caballeros defienden!- se sorprendió a si misma ante su propio arrojo- qui-quero decir…que…que…que yo también quiero ser fuerte…quiero proteger a…todos mis a-amigos y a mi fa-familia…ser la li-lider que de-desea mi…mi padre y…

- Adelante- dijo aun dándole la espalda

Un soplo de energía invadió el cuerpo de la joven.

- ¡ESTOY LISTA! -Dijo poniendo la pose del puño suave, con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas y las palmas abiertas. Activó su Byakugan. Segundos después se abalanzaba contra el santo ateniense.

A pesar de atacarle por la espalda, el caballero la esquivo apartándose a un lado. De las palmas de la joven se desprendía una constante cantidad de chakra. Ikki giro para verla, sus ojos estaban rodeados de venas producto de la activación de su barrera de sangre. Ella comenzó el baile de ataque del puño suave. En uno de estos ataques, Ikki sujetó la palma de la joven. Error. A pesar de que el puño suave puede seccionar los conductos de chakra, también ataca al interior del cuerpo, músculos y órganos. Ikki no tenía chakra, pero el interior de su cuerpo era como cualquier otro.

La mano del caballero quedo adormecida. Ello le pillo de sorpresa. Instintivamente bloqueaba los golpes de la joven, y aunque ello no le costaba en absoluto, un hormigueo fue recorriendo su cuerpo. Ante el asombro de Ikki, ella pudo tocarle el estomago. _-¿Cómo?-_pensó con asombro, retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás. Ella lucia cansada, pues había puesto todo su poder en ese rápido ataque. A diferencia de los caballeros los combates ninjas eran rápidos, de ahí su rápida explosión de energia.

En cuestión de segundos, Ikki tomo la ofensiva, dándole un golpe seco al estomago de Hinata que la levanto del suelo y cayo varios metros atrás.

- ¿Qué técnica es esa?- pregunto él

Ella se levantaba con la mano en el estomago. Respiro hondamente y se coloco nuevamente con su pose.

- El puño suave- estaba concentrándose en olvidar el dolor del golpe que ni siquiera fue consciente de la ausencia de su tartamudeo-se basa en herir los órganos internos del cuerpo así como los músculos. También cierra los puntos de chakra- respiraba más despacio- pero eso contigo no funciona- dibujó una sonrisa.

Sin pensárselo si quiera ella volvió a la carga. Ahora que Ikki sabía que no debía ser tocado solo esquivaba sus golpes. Esquivo un par de palmas que iban directos a su pecho y volvió a golpearla esta vez con una concentración pequeña de cosmos.

El dolor fue mayor. Esta vez no fue arrojada hacia atrás, simplemente se arrodillo.

- ¡LEVANTATE!- ejecuto una patada que la llevo esta vez sí, hacia atrás

Su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor que sentía. Aquel golpe en el estomago la había recorrido como una onda propagándose por el interior. Tosió. Apoyando las manos en una de las rodillas volvió a levantarse, tambaleándose en el proceso.

- ¡ocho trigramas treinta y dos palmas!- _se que no tiene corrientes de chakra, pero es mi ataque más veloz. Quizás pueda combinar esto y terminar con un golpe juuken._

Ejecuto su movimiento con rapidez…aunque fue frustrante ver como esquivaba todos y cada uno de los golpes. Él le sujeto de la muñeca- ¿no tienes más?- le sonrió. Con su mano libre ella realizo su juuken.

La onda de choque golpeo a quemarropa al caballero que hizo una mueca de dolor y la soltó de inmediato.

- Je…- con un fluido movimiento la tomo nuevamente de una de las muñecas y la lanzo hasta estrellarse contra un árbol. El impacto sonó en todo el recinto. Una lluvia de hojas caía sobre ella- ¿con eso piensas proteger a tus amigos?- le decía mientras avanzaba hacia ella. El cuerpo de la joven temblaba por el esfuerzo de intentar levantarse…pero era inútil…sus ordenes no se realizaban-líder del clan, ¡ja!- y llegando junto a ella le dio una patada en el costado- ¡LEVANTATE!- posiciono un pie sobre la espalda de la heredera, haciendo presión. Ella solo tosió, pero no emitió grito ninguno a pesar del daño ejercido- lo que has dicho…no son más que palabras vacías.

Hacia un rato que el combate entre Sasuke y Neji se había detenido. Miraban con incredulidad la crueldad con la que Hinata estaba siendo tratada. Kakashi también dejo de leer y se puso delante de los dos muchachos. La rabia que tenia Neji era equiparable a la que extrañamente sentía el Uchiha. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta rabia? –_Se cuestionaba el moreno- _ella está sufriendo…y Kakashi no nos deja acceder ni a Neji ni a mi… ¿Qué pretende?_ El Uchiha miro al Hyuga y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ambos ardían en deseos de interponerse en esa batalla. Neji pues ella era su protegida y él…él… ¿Qué razones le impulsaba a él?

- No…-su voz fue un susurro- no son palabras vacías- otra tos- yo…yo no retrocedo en mi palabra- su voz empezaba a ser ronca- pues…pues…esa es mi vía ninja.

Dejo de hacer presión sobre ella con el pie, se agacho y la agarro de la chaqueta lila, elevándola y poniéndola a su altura.

- Dime- su voz fue autoritaria- ¿tienes miedo al dolor?- le sonrió con malicia.

- N-no…- un rápido golpe en su estomago hizo que ella bailara como un muñeco en el agarre del caballero.

- ¿y a morir?

- Des-desde que…que me convertí…en…en…sh-shinobi, d-deje de te-temerle a la m-muerte- y con dificultad abrió los ojos. Veía todo bajo un filtro borroso. Podía solamente distinguir los ojos del caballero

- Te mataría antes de que cualquiera de ellos llegase a detenerme. No sois rivales para mí. No tenéis el poder suficiente como para llegar a tocarme- elevo su cosmos con rapidez

- ¡KAKASHI! – le grito el Hyuga- ¡QUE PRETENDES DEMOSTRAR!

- Ikki- su voz era suave, sin miedo , estaba tranquila- no tengo miedo

Y no se dijo más. Deposito el cuerpo cuidadosamente en el suelo. Ella le sonreía y el la miraba con un gesto sereno. Con delicadeza la sostuvo en brazos

- Puedes sentirte orgullosa- le dijo con algo de resquemor- definitivamente eres igual que ella. Tienes el coraje y los valores dignos de una líder. No agaches jamás la cabeza ante nadie ni permitas que se te cuestione. El liderazgo y la compasión no siempre han de ir separados. Prometo no hacerte daño el tiempo que aquí este. Ni a nadie de esta aldea. Hinata Hyuga (2)

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kakashi y los jóvenes shinobis. No los miro. Simplemente se paro al lado del ninja de cabellos plateados.

- No vuelvas a utilizarme nunca más Kakashi. Ni a mí ni a ella- se alejaba del campo de entrenamiento

- Ikki- la voz de Neji tenía un timbre distinto, pero el caballero no se digno a mirale, algo en su prima había cambiado de forma increíble. A pesar de la paliza recibida, ella estaba con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Nunca, en toda su vida, Neji había visto así a su prima. Algo había ocurrido con ella.

- No he sido yo, ha sido ella- Neji la sostuvo de vuelta

Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar. Veía el cuerpo de Hinata en brazos de su primo. Un tifón de emociones guerreaban en su interior. Ira hacia el caballero. Frustración por no haber podido hacer nada. Y sorpresa hacia la templanza que había demostrado esa joven.

Neji se percato de cómo el Uchiha miraba a su prima. El gesto del moreno debería haberle molestado, pero no, comprobó que el modo que tenia de observarla era de respeto. Hinata se había ganado el respeto de ese Uchiha. Ella había establecido sin ser consciente un puente que unía dos mundos, dos familias opuestas. Y si algo sabia de esas dos personas, era que si ellos querían, cambiarían las cosas en los clanes.

Kakashi vio como Ikki abandonaba el campo de entrenamiento. Todos habían aprendido algo ese día. Una lección de vida. Y de eso se trataban los entrenamientos ¿no? De aprender los unos de los otros.

**(1) de ahi viene la similitudes del horoscopo chino con respecto al occidental**

**(2) creo que en verdad ambos presonajes femeninos guardaz cierto parentesco en cuanto a su forma de actuar, de ahi parte del comportamiento de Ikki. Decir tambien, que aunque parezca que esto no tiene mucha relacion con la trama, si, mucho mas adelante se veran ciertas cosas. Tambien, decir (de hecho lo repetire varias veces) Ikki a lo largo de la serie o del manga va evolucionando a alguien mas sentimental, claro ejemplo es en como se sacrifica en innumerables ocasiones por sus compañeros...como cuando se sacrifico contra Shaka, abriendoles el camino a los demas santos enseñandoles que no importa morir si con ello los demas podian seguir hacia adelante. Esta ikki es despues de poseidon, por eso no es tan distante...**

**hay partes que me costaron bastante trabajo, como el relacionar los sellos con las 12 constelaciones zodiacales y establecer un nexo de union, mostrar a una hinata segura de si misma...o incluso un atisvo de sentimiento de Sasuke (aunque con eso de que no hubo matanza y crecio junto a su hermano me ha dado un pelin de libertad) esta claro que no es enamoramiento...es el deseo de protegerla (por eso tambien la comparo con Athena)**

**y poco mas que añadir en este episodio.**

**Mi recomendacion de esta vez es Lu Hatake y su oscura historia "que le corten la cabeza" mi primer UA leido en toda mi etapa de lectora de fic y sin duda me setisfizo enormemente. No me gustan los UA, los consideo historias sin mas usando los nombres de los pj de otras series simplemente por el echo de ahorrarse personalidades o por poner un gesto conocido. Pero leer esta historia cambio mi percepcion. Es oscura y adulta y eso...gusta y mucho.**

**pues eso es todo...no tardare en actualizar...para el mieroles pondre un nuevo capitulillo.**

**Gracias por leerme y espero que lo disfruteis.**

**SED FELICES!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer…los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosamente de _****_Masami Kurumada_****_ y de _****_Masashi_**_ Kishimoto_

Mansión Hyuga.

Apenas había transcurrido media hora desde que el entrenamiento entre la heredera y el caballero concluyese, Neji y Sasuke estaban a las puertas de la mansión Hyuga.

Sasuke no sabía qué era lo que le había empujado a acompañar a Neji hasta el complejo Hyuga. Se convenció de que al estar de paso hasta los territorios de su hogar, supuso que acompañar al castaño era lo más lógico.

Durante el combate de entrenamiento que tuvo con él, pudo apreciar el enorme potencial que tenía ese shinobi, pues a pesar de tener su sharingam completo, no era capaz de predecir los movimientos de su oponente. Además el Byakugan en todo su esplendor era inmune al poder hipnótico de sus ojos. No obstante pudo atraparle en un genjutsu. El combate había sido corto pero intenso. Más si cabe de los que tenía con Naruto antes de que este se fuera a entrenar con el anciano sapo. Sentía gran parte de su cuerpo dolorido, y aunque su orgullo no lo permitía, el puño suave era demoledor. Apenas un roce y su cuerpo se resentían. Le hubiera gustado hacer frente a Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas, pues era de sobra conocido el poder de esa técnica. Pero el golpe que escucharon originario de la pelea entre Ikki e Hinata, les hizo detenerse a ambos sin tan siquiera mirarse. Él no era muy devoto a hacer halagos, es más, lo máximo que salía de su boca era un "no está mal" cuando algo le había impresionado. De haber continuado el enfrentamiento, esas palabras se habrían quedado cortas. La semilla de la complicidad estaba plantada. Quizás y solo quizás en el caso de que ambos fueran escogidos como ANBUS, habría intentado persuadir a su hermano para poder trabajar no solo con él, si no con el Hyuga, formando quizás, el escuadrón más perfecto.

Cuando Neji fue visto con su prima en brazos, los guardias inmediatamente llamaron a su padre. Hiashi apareció apenas unos instantes después de que le llamasen. En su rostro no hubo emoción alguna al ver el estado de su primogénita, no obstante, el gesto que ella traía si fue de su total atención. Jamás había visto ese gesto en su hija. Lucia tranquila, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Pero eso no era todo. Su mirada antes asustadiza, temerosa y tímida, era serena y con algo que pensó que ella no tendría, orgullo.

A continuación dirigió una rápida ojeada al miembro del clan Uchiha. Éste al notar la presencia del patriarca realizo una sencilla reverencia.

- Hiashi sama- saludo respetuosamente Neji- Hinata sama precisa cuidados- tendría que haberla llevado al hospital, pero se vería en la incómoda tesitura de tener que explicar primeramente el descabellado plan de Kakashi y luego, que fue Ikki quien la dejo en tal estado. Podría haberlo hecho, Kakashi habría salido con alguna regañina de la hokage, pero quizás el problema hubiera radicado en el caballero. En verdad le hubiese traído sin cuidado de no ser que durante el periodo de batalla, había hecho una mejoría en Hinata que nadie había logrado en 16 años.

Hiashi no cuestiono a su sobrino. Neji era un genio y sus razones tendrían para traerla ahí en lugar del hospital. Razones que ya sabría en su momento.

Neji entro a la mansión, no sin antes agradecer con la mirada a Sasuke.

Tras las curas pertinentes, Hinata se encontraba sentada sobre su cama.

- Hinata sama, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Neji sentado a su lado

- Si Neji niisan, en verdad no era tanto como parecía- le sonrió

- Kakashi fue un necio- dijo con ira controlada

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando en la sala el patriarca del clan.

- ¿Cómo esta? – dirigió a Neji sin posar la mirada en su hija

- Todo bien Hiashi sama

- Estoy bien padre – dijo ella

- ¿esto fue obra del Uchiha?- dijo con desprecio

Y antes de que Neji hablase Hinata respondió.

- No padre. Fue durante el entrenamiento con el caballero del fénix

Decir que su padre estaba sorprendido ante la usencia del tartamudeo seria mentira, pero que su hija, su débil hija como así él mismo la denominara, se entrenara ni más ni menos que con el fénix, eso sí le sorprendió.

- Está bien. Neji, vayámonos al dojo

El joven de ojos perla se despidió de su prima apretándole ligeramente la mano. Después se levanto y camino detrás del líder del clan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke caminaba en automático absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando sin darse apenas cuenta estaba en las puertas de su casa.

- Ya estoy en casa

- ¿tan pronto hijo?- de la cocina salió su madre

- Si- dijo con desgana entrando en la cocina. Su padre estaba aun ahí

- ¿Kakashi y tu no ibais a entrenar?- dijo un serio Fugaku

- Sí, pero hubo un percance durante el entrenamiento y Kakashi decidió que eso había sido todo- distrajo a su madre para robarle un origini recién preparado.

- ¿Qué clase de percance? – pregunto su madre con los brazos en jarra por el asalto a la comida que le había hecho su hijo

- Kakashi, el chico Hyuga e Hinata fuimos a entrenar a los campos de entrenamiento. Lo que no nos dijo es que ese Ikki iba a entrenar con nosotros- decía molesto. A pesar de que su temperamento solía ser frio y distante, la convivencia con su hermano le había ablandado un poco su carácter natural- me hubiera gustado enfrentarme con él, tengo cuentas pendientes-su mirada fue nuevamente fría y su semblante recio

- ¿Quién entreno con él?- la pregunta fue rápida y directa

- Hinata

- ¿Cómo? No solo lo hospedan en su casa si no que también entrena a su primogénita- la ferocidad de las palabras de su padre eran nuevas para él

- ¿vive con los Hyuga? ¿con Hinata? –_y aun así la trató como la trató…_

- ¿y de quien fue la idea?¿se ofeció él acaso?- que su padre se dejara llevar por ese impulso le decía que algo andaba mal

- Kakashi nos dividió en dos. Yo me enfrente al chico Hyuga y ella con él

- Ese bastardo…no solo robo el sharingam de óbito si no que también da preferencias a ese clan

Era frustrante que su padre nunca tuviera ojos para él. Podría no ser considerado ante los Uchihas que Neji era un genio, de seguro su hermano le habría preguntado más acerca de su entrenamiento que de lo que ocurría con ese Ikki.

- Al menos te fijarías bien en sus técnicas

- No hizo nada fuera de lo común. La derribo rápidamente con movimientos normales de taijutsu- al menos con él si había usado el cosmos…poco, pero lo había usado

- Esa niña…

- Padre…¿Qué le hace tan especial que todo el mundo habla tanto de él?...hasta tu…-la mirada de Sasuke estaba fija en un punto de la mesa

- Es un usuario del cosmos, sus técnicas son de otro nivel. Sasuke, tienes que aprender y copiar todo lo que puedas de ese hombre

- Mis técnicas son las mejores de mi generación…e incluso de otros junin de más edad que yo- dijo levantándose de la mesa y golpeándola…_!joder! ¿no lo ve? ¿acaso no lo ve? ¿que mierdas tiene ese Ikki que tanto le interesa a padre? -_mi control de la naturaleza y forma del chakra es impecable, no entiendo porque debería de copiar un estilo tan tosco como lo es el de ese caballero

Fugaku lo miro con ira.

- Márchate Sasuke, la conversación a terminado.- y simplemente dejo de mirarle. En ese instante solo había una idea en la mente de Sasuke…_Ikki…terminaré contigo y padre se sentirá orgulloso…_

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación. Volvió a analizar el breve encuentro que tuvo con él y lo que vio al entrenar con Hinata…Hinata…cierto, la había olvidado a pesar de haberla nombrado durante la conversación con su padre. Recientemente había descubierto ¿curiosidad? ¿Admiración? Como sea…había descubierto un "algo" hacia ella…aunque dicho sea de paso, su primo también le había suscitado ¿respeto?...AAARRGG… ¡que confuso era todo! Obligándose a recuperar los pensamientos del principio, recordó el estado en el que termino la chica. Y del conocimiento de un nuevo dato, Ikki vivía con los Hyuga. La idea que le vino a la mente hizo que se sintiera más orgulloso de sí mismo. Iría a visitar a la heredera con la excusa de que iba en representación de su clan, y al mismo tiempo, podría descubrir más cosas sobre el caballero del fénix. Agacho la cabeza quedando parte de sus facciones cubiertas de oscuridad. Unos ojos rojos brillaron. Una sonrisa fue marcada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Monumento de los Hokages.

Sentado en la cima un joven de cabellos azules miraba toda la extensión de la aldea. Desde esa vista, se divisaba toda Konoha. Ese era un buen sitio para pensar, observar, dejar la mente en blanco…además se encontraba a bastante altura, lo que daba un cierto aire de libertad.

El sol estaba alto, pero nubarrones oscuros amenazaban con tormenta. Quizás esa noche lloviera.

Su cerebro hizo conexión…noche…lluvia…casa…tenia que al menos hacer acto de presencia en la noche en aquella mansión. La verdad se había preguntado cómo estaría la joven. Pero aparecer por ahí depuse de lo sucedido…No es que se arrepintiera, en la vida de Ikki solo había espacio para pocos momentos de arrepentimiento, y lo acontecido con la Hyuga no era una de ellas. Ella le había pedido con sus palabras que la tomara en cuenta, que no la ignorase. Y así fue. La ataco sin miramientos. Si importar si era una mujer, si podría resistir sus golpes, sin importarle nada. Había aprendido una terrible lección en la Isla de la Reina de la Muerte, y era que los sentimientos desaparecían en la batalla…ira, miedo, preocupación…nada, todo ello solo entorpecía el juicio.

Fue interesante ver cómo Hinata aprendió la lección a la primera. Si, había sido una lección de vida. Si, Kakashi sabía perfectamente como reaccionaria con ella y ella con él. Y supo que fue utilizado.

Su mente regreso al asunto de volver a los dominios Hyuga. No le importaba lo que pudieran pensar de él. Pero recordaba que necesitaba de esos shinobis para esclarecer la ubicación de su hermano. Pero Ikki era consecuente con sus acciones. Más tarde se plantaría en ese sitio. Y aunque no era dado a dar explicaciones, si ese hombre, Hiashi se las pedía, sabía perfectamente qué decirle.

Se levanto con gesto hastiado. Estaba arto de ser observado. Se giro con rapidez-

- ¡PUÑO DEL FENIX!

Y con el brazo estirado y el puño firmemente apretado, una ola de fuego cósmico salió despedido cual lanzallamas.

Una bandada de cuervos salió graznando de los arboles calcinados

- Sabía que eso no seria suficiente- dijo con diversión- ¡muéstrate!

Al lado opuesto de donde había lanzado su ataque, y justo donde los cuervos se detuvieron, la figura enmascarada salió. Portaba el típico uniforme ANBU. Lo único que podía ser distinguido era su pelo negro largo, sujeto por una coleta baja.

- Te subestimé Ikki del fénix- a pesar del eco que producía la máscara, la voz de ese individuo era carente de sensaciones- ¿desde hace cuanto sabes que te observo?

- Desde anoche, estando en el cementerio

- Impresionante

- Eres un Uchiha. El hermano de ese niñato que me atacó en vuestro dominio

- Doblemente impresionado Ikki del fénix

- El cosmos como vuestro chacra es fácilmente diferenciable en cada uno de los individuos. El vuestro a diferencia, guarda parentescos familiares.

- No esperaba que tomaras en cuenta mi chakra

El caballero se le escapo una irónica carcajada

- Me heriste el día de la reunión en la torre con los demás shinobis, Itachi Uchiha. Captaste mi atención

Los dos hombres se mantenían erguidos uno frente al otro.

- ¿habéis averiguado algo?

- Se te informara cuando sea preciso

- Hump- y se sentó de nuevo mirando al horizonte

- Si percibes el chakra como percibes el cosmos, ¿no deberías percibir el de tu hermano?

- Hace horas deje de sentirlo

- Ese dato habría sido útil cuando se te dijo que nos facilitases información.

- Que sienta o no el cosmos de Shun, dudo que esclarciera algo.

- Te preguntamos si seguiría con vida y nos dijiste que si por la armadura, pero aun así no presientes su cosmos.

- Cuando un caballero muere su cosmos se expande hacia el universo y su armadura muere hasta que un nuevo caballero la reclama o es merecedor de ella.

El modo en que Itachi le hablaba era distante. Denotaba que esa persona, ese shinobi tenía un absoluto control de sí mismo.

- Al parecer ni con lo que os dije sois capaces de hacer algo- el desprecio se hacía patente en sus palabras

- Shikamaru Nara esta trabajando en ello. Te dijo dos días. No ha pasado ni uno

Un gruñido de insatisfacción fue escuchado

- ¿por qué te interpusiste entre tu hermano y yo?- un duelo estaba a punto de comenzar

- No está bien visto las peleas callejeras.

- Tu hermano tiene agallas, pero le falta educación

- Sasuke es así. Es impetuoso

- ¡je! Eso le llevara pronto a la tumba

- No si puedo evitarlo- se había parado justo al lado de él

- Los hermanos pequeños tienen que aprender a valerse por si mismos

- Sasuke es muy capaz

- Pero aun así le proteges

- ¿no es lo mismo que haces tú con Shun?

Touché

- Tengo mis razones- repuso Ikki de inmediato

- Y yo las mías

La tensión se cortaba. Ikki se encontraba sentado, con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada. Una de sus manos estaba posada en el suelo mientras que su otro brazo descansaba sobre la rodilla de la pierna flexionada. La mano que estaba en el suelo se cerró en un puño de rabia contenida.

- ¿hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a ir por tu hermano? – le pregunto Itachi cuando de soslayo vio el gesto de su mano

- ¿hasta donde irías tú? – le dijo con una mezcla de rabiosa ironía

- Mataría incluso a mi propio clan

- Je…he ido al infierno muchas veces por él…podría ir otra vez si fuera necesario

Algo parecido a la complicidad se instalo en el corazón del caballero.

- Shun y yo somos huérfanos. Nosotros somos la única familia que queda. Y casi la destruyo – no había emoción notable en su timbre de voz. Pareciera como si se lo contase al viento para que le liberase de sus remordimientos.

- Sasuke es mi tonto hermano menor. El siempre ha perseguido mi sombra e incluso se que ha llegado a odiarme por ello. Pero eso es lo que significa ser un hermano mayor. Cargar con ciertas cosas sobre nuestro hombros

- No necesito saber el rol del hermano mayor- los sentimientos habían vuelto a su voz- sé lo que es sacrificarse por defender a tu hermano.

- Cierto, perdona no era mi intención- como siempre, carente de emociones

El puño se había relajado.

- ¿Qué son estos rostros en la piedra?- el asunto de su hermano lo estaba encrespando

- Son los rostros de los Hokages que gobernaron la villa.

- ¿y los monumentos tanto del cementerio como el de la piedra?

- El monumento de la llama representa la voluntad de fuego de los shinobis de la aldea. El otro es un monumento a los héroes que dieron su vida

- La voluntad de fuego – se repetía más bien para sí- los caballero no precisamos de un monumento que nos recuerde cual es nuestra voluntad o nuestro cometido. El portar la armadura ya es un símbolo en sí- dijo con altanería

- Aun así sigue siendo un recordatorio. Ya sea en forma de estatua que en forma de una armadura, ello representa el valor e ideales.

- ¡je!

- Somos entrenados en la academia para convertirnos en shinobis. Primero somos genin, luego chunin y por ultimo junin. Cuando somos genin se nos asigna un maestro para aprender con él y realizar misiones. Si nuestro maestro nos ve preparados nos recomienda para los exámenes de ascenso. Y así nos convertimos en chunin, aunque no todos los que empiezan lo logran, muchos son descartados…o perecen. Ser jonin requiere demostrar que estas capacitado para ser parte del pilar central de defensa de la aldea- ¿eso era orgullo en aquella distante voz?

- Toda una disciplina – dijo con gracia en su voz

- Así es.

- Mi hermano y yo fuimos escogidos para ir a un orfanato que se encargaba de entrenar a los futuros caballeros de Athena. Ahí seguimos un entrenamiento. Pasado un tiempo fuimos llamados para que individualmente fuéramos cada uno a entrenar a una parte distinta del planeta y así convertirnos en caballeros, si sobrevivíamos, claro- sonrió ante eso ultimo

- Cada uno entrenasteis por separado.

- A Shun le correspondía la isla de la reina de la muerte, y a mí en la isla Andrómeda.

- Pero tu hermano se convirtió en el caballero de Andrómeda- a pesar de sonar como una pregunta, era más bien una afirmación.

- Shun tiene una personalidad pacifica, detesta pelear y herir a sus enemigos. Ir a entrenar allí le hubiera supuesto la muerte.

- Entiendo

- Me intercambie por él.

Itachi se vio reflejado a sí mismo en ese gesto altruista

- ¿Las armaduras las ganasteis en vuestros lugares de entrenamiento?

- Aparte de la voluntad de la armadura, solo nuestro maestro es capaz de decirnos si somos o no dignos de ella. Puede decirse que es como pasar un examen y ser reconocido por tu maestro.

- Nuestros examenes se realizan superando distintas pruebas y enfrentándonos entre nosotros.

- Cada lugar de entrenamiento tiene su método, su forma, dependiendo también de la constelación que vayas a aportar. Yo mate a mi maestro dejandome engullir por la ira y así la armadura me reconoció.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron ligeramente. Tener que matar a tu propio maestro…

- ¿Odiaste a tu hermano entonces?

- ¿odiarías tu al tuyo por una decisión que tomaste libremente?... Je- una sonrisa irónica se perfilo en los labios de Ikki – odie a todo el mundo, incluso a mi hermano. Ser portador de la armadura del fénix era ser consumido por el odio. Fui en contra de mis compañeros y de mi hermano, entablando una lucha a muerte con ellos…hasta las lagrimas de mi hermano me regresaron a la cordura

Itachi escuchaba con atención. Detrás de ese hombre había mucho más. Su cosmos podría ser odio e intimidaba incluso a su estoico padre. Pero había una humanidad escondida tras todo eso. Una humanidad con nombre propio, Shun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Área de inteligencia. Konoha

Una esfera en la mitad de la sala de aspecto acuoso se mantenía inmóvil, su superficie era estática, como un lago congelado.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios estaba a un lado de ella con los brazos extendidos en dirección a la esfera. Mantenía el semblante concentrado. Al extremo opuesto una joven igual de rubia, de cabello largo y coleta alta, lucia el mismo aspecto que su contraparte.

- Ña…- un bostezo sonoro arrullo la sala – esto es un verdadero fastidio

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba la esfera, la caja que contenía la armadura de Andrómeda estaba rodeada de extraños símbolos en su base, dibujando círculos concéntricos donde ella era el origen.

- No te quejes tanto Shikamaru- la rubia le regaño- nosotros tambien estamos agotados

- Ino, concéntrate- le dijo hombre rubio

- Lo siento padre- volvió a concentrarse frunciendo mas el ceño

_Basándonos en lo que dijo Ikki, la armadura responde a su propietario. Hiashi sama dijo que desprendía un cosmos que Ikki identifico como su hermano. El chakra como el cosmos son energías. Según los principios físicos toda energía produce una cambio a su alrededor a causa de la presión que ejerce sobre el ambiente que lo rodea. Le presión del aire crea campos de onda al alrededor del objeto en cuestión. Las ondas que produce nuestro chakra para los ninjas sensoriales les son fáciles de percibir, pero este asunto del cosmos es totalmente nuevo para nosotros. Teniendo en cuenta las posibles variables, si entendemos la naturaleza cósmica, podremos establecer un patrón de onda, y solo bastaría con aprenderse ese patrón y buscar su homologo. Hasta ahí la teoría seria valida. El problema radica que el cosmos no sigue un patrón homogéneo si no que varía con las emociones. Si el caballero de Andrómeda se encontrase en peligro, la armadura respondería, pero nuestra capacidad de percepción se ve limitada por el aprendizaje de las ondas. Tambien es posible que tanto la armadura y su usuario se comporten como emisor y receptor. Podríamos usar eso a nuestro favor, el problema radica en que tendríamos que encontrar una yuxtaposición a la onda emisora. Aunque a decir verdad, esta esfera actúa como emisora y receptora, mediante eco localización…solo espero que sirva para lo que buscamos. Además, tampoco se cuan precisos podemos ser. No sé si localizaríamos una región o un país…sabemos que en el país del fuego no se oculta, por tanto es un lugar menos para hacer el barrido. Que rollo.(1)_

- Shikamaru- la voz de unos de los hombres que monitorizaban el fluir del cosmos llamo al genio.

- ¿si?

- La armadura está emitiendo en baja densidad, prácticamente la longitud de onda es plana

- Ummmm eso puede significa dos cosas, o bien que su propietario ha disminuido el fluir de su cosmos por voluntad propia o por el contrario, está al borde de la muerte. Pero de ser cierta esta última opción, la armadura habría reaccionado, con un pico de energía antes del descenso.

- ¿significa que debemos empezar de nuevo?- protesto Ino

- No Ino – le tranquilizo el Nara – significa que por el momento el caballero esta fuera de ser localizado. Descansad. Con una señal tan débil sería prácticamente imposible.

- No subestimes al clan Yamanaka Shikamaru- le dijo el hombre - ¿verdad Ino?

- ¡claro!- dijo con energías renovadas - yo me encargo de ese nuevo patrón

- Ino…- dijo Shikamaru en un susurro con una sonrisa

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mansión Hyuga

Sasuke había planificado bien su estrategia. No había lugar a fallos. Había pensado concienzudamente cada respuesta y cada pregunta que le haría a Hinata. Averiguaría todo sobre ese caballero y lo usaría a su favor. Se encontraba en las puertas cuando dos guardias le detuvieron.

- Vengo a ver a Hinata Hyuga – dijo sin mas

Un rostro conocido salió del complejo, Neji Hyuga

- ¿Qué quieres Uchiha? – pregunto con desagrado

- Vine a ver cómo se encuentra Hinata.

- ¿Por qué ese interés en mi prima? – increpo el moreno

- No tengo que darte explicaciones Hyuga. Además no te concierne

- Soy el guardián de Hinata sama, Sasuke, ¿o acaso lo has olvidado? Todo lo que tenga que ver con ella me concierne

- Tsé – afiló la mirada- tú y yo sabemos los verdaderos motivos de su estado. ¿Tan extraño es que quiera ver qué tal se encuentra? – dijo con ironía mientras se encogía de hombros

- Neji – una voz ronca y potente atrajo la atención de los jóvenes

- Hiashi sama – hizo una reverencia

- Hyuga san – saludo cortésmente Sasuke- en nombre de la familia Uchiha he venido a ver el estado de Hinata san, debido a los acontecimientos pasados- termino con una reverencia

- Gracias por su interés Sasuke. Pasa. Te guiaran hasta donde esta Hinata.- las tradiciones eran las tradiciones.

El Uchiha se incorporo, pero antes de marcharse dedico una sonrisa de victoria hacia Neji.

Este le detuvo el paso posándole una mano en el hombro, apretando sin delicadeza.

- No sé lo que tramas Sasuke, pero te advierto, intenta cualquier cosa extraña y desearas no haber pisado esta casa.

- Hump – aparto su mano de mala gana

Hiashi dejo pasar al joven Uchiha.

- Neji, no pasará nada.

- Perdone Hiashi sama

Sasuke se encaminaba al cuarto de Hinata. La primera parte de su plan estaba concluida.

La habitación de Hinata era sencilla, un escritorio que miraba a la ventana, un armario y un tocador.

Ella se encontraba sentada leyendo un pergamino sobre varias técnicas ocultas del clan. El golpeteo de unos nudillos en su puerta hizo que levantara la vista de su aburrida lectura.

- Adelante- dijo suave

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a un joven de facciones afiladas. La mirada del individuo era oscura, amenazante. El cabello despuntado en la nuca le hacía ver agresivo.

- Uchiha san- dijo con una sonrisa

- Hinata que no soy mi padre- chasqueo la lengua

- Ummmm…per-perdón – dijo – Sasuke san

- Tenemos la misma edad – dijo con un enfado marcado

- Es-está bien…Sasuke ¿kun? – dudo

- Tampoco es que pueda esperar más- suspiro. Fue hasta la parte derecha del futón. Se arrodillo para sentarse en el suelo. – he venido a ver qué tal estas- dijo como quien habla del tiempo- mi familia manda sus saludos y esperan que pronto te recuperes.

- Gr-gracias Sasuke kun por tomarte la mo-molestia- un rubor tenue subió a sus mejillas.

- No importa- dijo escuetamente- no sé en qué pensaba Kakashi cuando te puso a ti con él para entrenar- dejo salir algo de inconformismo en sus palabras- ese hombre tu hubiera matado de haberlo querido.

- Pe-pero n-no lo hizo – bajo su mirada.

- Supongo que es porque nos necesita…

- Puede- sus dedos empezaban a jugar entre ellos

- En fin- dijo mientras relajaba los hombros – matar a la hija de quien te esta hospedando no creo que estuviera bien visto hasta para alguien como el

- Si- una sonrisilla cantarina salió de su boca

- ¿los Hyuga tambien ríen? – fingía sorpresa marcada con diversión

- Claro Sasuke kun- dijo intentando ahogar pequeñas risotadas- somos Hyugas no estatuas.

- Algunos sí que lo parecéis- las facciones del joven tambien empezaban a relajarse. La conversación fluía mejor de lo que esperó

- Los...los Uchihas …¿tambien reis?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

- Claro, no somos tan estoicos…Hump- dijo alzando la barbilla a modo de orgullo

- Claro- una dulzura transformada en sonrisa fue escrita por sus labios

- ¿estas insinuando acaso lo contrario Hyuga?- quiso ensombrecer su mirada pero de nuevo ahí estaba esa risilla

- Es…es solo q-que…Sasuke kun parece en-enfado con to-todo el mundo- decía mientras compulsivamente arrugaba la sabanas de su futón.

- Eso es porque no todo el mundo es merecedor de una sonrisa Uchiha- la contesto con el más serio de sus gestos

- Tiene que ser bonita…- decía con ahora un marcado sonrojo

- ¿Cómo?- el desconcierto de Sasuke no pudo ser controlado

- Q-quiero decir…q-que todas las sonrisas s-son bonitas…y…

- Seguro que hasta la de ese caballero tambien lo es-…_espera… ¿a cuento de que he dicho eso?_ …ese timbre en su voz… ¿era de hastió?...

- La sonrisa de Ikki es triste…- dijo la Hyuga con tristeza- y cruel

- Tampoco es que se pueda esperar mucho de alguien como…ese- un clic sonó en su cabeza- ¿llamas a ese sin honoríficos, Hyuga?- eso era nuevo

- Me...me dijo q-que no los u-usara con él

- El te puede decir que no los uses y le haces caso… te lo digo yo y...

- Tambien te he hecho caso Sasuke kun- le corto la frase al joven Uchiha

- ….

Sasuke se movió un poco incomodo…

- De todas maneras no tiene que ser muy fácil tenerle merodeando por casa, tan altivo y arrogante…

- Él…él solo esta pr-preocupado- su vocecilla era un susurro- no lo m-muestra, pero…

- Si ya- decía con un deje de desprecio

Hinata guardo silencio.

Sasuke vio que la conversación no iba por donde el habia planeado. Extrañamente fluía con demasiada facilidad…bueno, así había sido hasta que tocaron el tema del fénix. Hinata no soltaba prenda.

- mi padre dijo que no vino solo- dijo como al descuido- seguro que no hay nada bueno en ello- miro hacia un costado- Konoha no estará a salvo- y eso era el cebo con el anzuelo.

- No lo creo…- sus ojos perlas miraban al suelo- s-se trata de su her-hermano después de t-todo, además…- su voz se fue apagando conforme hablaba, una tos seca salió de su garganta.

- Ten- le dijo pasándole un vaso de agua sin mirarla- ¿y que si busca a su hermano? Eso no implica que después sus intenciones sean buenas.

Hinata dio un sorbo de agua.

- N-no lo creo…él…ellos son los…los protectores de A-Athena- sujetaba el vaso con las dos manos

- Dame- le exigió Sasuke estirando la mano hacia ella- con lo torpe que estas terminaras empapada y no me apetece tener a tu primo detrás de mi acusándome de querer empeorar tu estado.

Le sonrió como solamente ella lo hacia

- Eres muy amable Sasuke kun

- Hump

Sasuke mantuvo su cabeza girada hacia un costado. Sintió un calor extraño en las mejillas.

- ¿q-querrías q-quedarte a co-comer?- ¿estaba invitando a Sasuke Uchiha a comer a su casa?...bueno…se había tomado la molestia en visitarla, era cuanto menos lo que podía hacer

Sasuke quedo sorprendido por la repentina invitación. Cierto que había recibido miles de veces por parte de sus acosadoras invitaciones de comida o de cena, pero que esa chiquilla se lo dijera tan sencillamente, le decolocó

- Creo que ya he estado demasiado tiempo en compañía de un Hyuga.- dijo con total seriedad.

- S-seria un h-honor…a-además a padre le…le agradaría…ya sabes Sa-Sasuke kun…nuestras fa-familias…n-no es bu-bueno para la…la aldea que haya es-esta rivalidad…quizás…

- No insistas Hinata

- L-lo siento…

Suspiro profundamente el joven. Al menos había descubierto lo del hermano. Ahora con esa información trabajaría. Su cabeza hizo unas rápidas conexiones. Después regresó al momento presente en el que se encontraba.

- No importa. No estaría bien visto después de todo. Vengo en calidad de representante de mi familia. Creo que eso ya sería un paso, ¿no crees?- mentir a Itachi era prácticamente imposible…pero a esta chica…no era un reto.

- Claro- y con esas palabras del joven , la chica volvió a sonreír

- Cambias más rápido de estado que el mismísimo clima…- comento con simpleza

- Y eso que soy una Hyuga- no pudo ocultar una risilla suave

Sasuke jamás se espero esa respuesta. ¿Hinata había hecho una broma? Y algo que no creyó que ocurriría sucedió. Sasuke estaba sonriendo. Pero no una sonrisa de medio lado tan característica de su orgullo. No, esta era una sonrisa sincera. Una sonrisa que solo dos personas en el mundo habían visto hasta la fecha. Su madre y su hermano. Y ahora, esa Hyuga, le había hecho sonreír.

Hinata paro de reírse. Y lo vio. Vio la sonrisa que Sasuke tenía en sus labios. "Eso es porque no todo el mundo es merecedor de una sonrisa Uchiha" recordaba.

- Gracias Sasuke kun – con una inusitada felicidad miro al joven- gracias por…por…ser merecedora….de una sonrisa Uchiha

- Hump…- se acerco a ella hasta estar mas juntos de lo que había estado jamás de alguien- cuéntaselo a alguien…y te mato- su voz siseaba

- S-s-si- se petrifico totalmente

Sasuke se separo con su sonrisa de medio lado

- Eres muy impresionable Hyuga.- con la agilidad de un gato se puso en pie- me voy- se dirigió a la puerta dándola la espalda- mejórate- y acto seguido ya se encontraba caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta. En dirección a su casa. En dirección a la segunda parte del plan

**(1)...si, suena complicado, pero realmente la base de la fisica de ondas es esa. La energia provoca cambios alrededor de ella, ya sea en el aire como en el agua o cualquier otra materia. Esos cambios se ven reflejados mediante ondas, lo que ayuda a determinar la fuerza de dicha energia segun el comportamiento de la onda. Por ejemplo, un golpe seco a una superficie dura provocaria una onda llana, pues el cambio en la materia seria minimo. Por el contrario el mismo golpe con iguan de fuerza en una superficie mas balnda provocaria un cambio mas drastico, haciendo que la onda resultante fuera mas aguda.**

**otra cosa...que dicifil es hacer una conversacion entre los hermanos mayores...tan toscos y secos en palabras. Por suerte el nexo que le une se va haciendo mas notorio.**

**ok, con respecto a la escena sasuke e hinata...bueno, puede parecer fuera de lugar, pero Sasuke se ha emperrado en averiguar lo que pueda sobre Ikki...ademas ya lo dijo su hermano, que Sasuke usaria cualquier informacion en su beneficio. Y bueno...me hacia ilusion hacer una conversacion entre los dos...que a pesar de parecer fluida fue bastante dificil de narrar. Son pjs de pocas palabras y conseguir enlazar un tema con otro.**

**Creo que no me dejo mas detalles que aclarar...en el siguiente capitulo si tendre que explicar varias cosas.**

**bueno...mi recomendacion de hoy es para BEARTES y su magnifica obra "un pequeño cambio" es un kakahina narrado de forma distinta, origina, exclusiva, freca e inteligente...si, inteligente, pues hace uso de un humor muy propio del manga...el autor lo denomina humos absurdo, pero creo que hacer reir es mas dificil que hacer llorar, por eso para mi juicio es inteligente. No os despegareis de la lectura, en serio. Siquereis tener una sonrisilla simplona en la cara mientras leeis este es sin duda vuestro relato.**

**por lo demas...daros las gracias a los que me leeis, y ya sabeis, dudas o cualquier cosilla sera leida y contestada.**

**SED FELICES**


	11. Chapter 11

Laboratorio

- Orochimaru sama- dijo Kabuto- ya tenemos lo que necesitamos

- Espera Kabuto- le hablo un siseo venenoso- durante años he juntado cientos de jutsus, cientos de técnicas prohibidas…

- ¿busca algo en concreto?- se dirigió hacia el hombre que removía cientos de pergaminos

- Hace años, muchos años…- finalmente dio con lo que buscaba- este es

- ¿un cuento?

- No, un recuerdo sellado

- No entiendo Orochimaru sama

- Al igual que se pueden sellar bijus o técnicas, antiguamente, después de la primera guerra se desarrollo esta técnica para eliminar los recuerdos de los shinobis que habían luchado en la guerra. Tambien servían para eliminar tu propia memoria en caso de ser atrapado por el enemigo. Obviamente destruías el pergamino. Este es un recuerdo que fue interpretado como un cuento, pues hablaba de esos caballeros del zodiaco.

Extendió el pergamino. Se mordió el dedo pulgar y realizo una buena cantidad de sellos.

- ¡jutsu de rememoración!

La habitación se vio cubierta de una nube espesa. Primero se oían voces no muy claras. Luego se empezaban a distinguir figuras.

Se veían una serie de templos unidos entre sí por unas escaleras. 12 casas con 12 símbolos distintos en cada una. La estatua de una mujer con un escudo a sus pies gobernaba el recinto.

Se escuchaban unas respiraciones dificultosas. Quien quiera que fuera el dueño de ese recuerdo, estaba realmente agonizando.

Hacia ese individuo se dirigía un hombre alto, con un extraño color lila claro como tono de cabello y unas marcas redondas del mismo tono encima de lo que debían ser sus cejas. Portaba una armadura que brillaba con más intensidad que el mismísimo sol. En el cuello de aquel hombre parecía haber los cuernos que se asemejaban a un carnero.

Conforme esa figura avanzaba, el pobre hombre retrocedía con dificultad. Respiraba agitado.

Los labios del dorado se movían, pero no se percibía sonido alguno.

Orochimaru y Kabuto parecían encontrarse dentro de la mente de ese hombre.

Finalmente a lo lejos se pudo escuchar la voz del caballero de los cuernos de carnero

- Está bien- era una voz adulta pero llena de calidez- te ayudare a regresar a tu mundo.

En la siguiente escena se encontraban en medio de un complicadísimo dibujo geométrico. Un pentágono, enlazado con un dodecaedro que daba sensación de profundidad y 7 círculos repartidos uniformemente entre las figuras. Letras fácilmente legibles, PHI y PI.

- Orochimaru sama, ¿Qué significa esta simbología?

- 12 por los doce sellos de mano. 5 por su relación con phi. Y los 7 círculos por que el 7 es el símbolo que se le adjudica a una deidad superior, y que sean círculos es por su relación con pi.(1)

El caballero dorado empezó a irradiar luz. Las 12 aristas comenzaron a brillar. Al mismo tiempo, el dueño del recuerdo realizaba cada sello a medida que las aristas se iluminaban, el orden era preciso. Del pentágono salió una pared de energía por cada lado de la forma de la figura. Los 7 círculos parecían elevarse del suelo y girar a su alrededor.

- ¡jutsu portal de translación: rotura del espacio. Rotura de dimensiones!- la voz sonaba dentro de la cabeza de los observantes.

Un destello seguido de lo que parecía una fuerte sacudida terminó dejando la sala en silencio…el humo volvió a ser denso. Orochimaru y Kabuto se encontraban nuevamente en el laboratorio

- Impresionante- dijo Kabuto colocándose las gafas- esto no solo reafirma sus teorías, si no que demuestra que se puede ir allí.

- El infeliz dueño de este recuerdo se auto sustrajo del mismo. No solo por el poder de este jutsu, si no por la prueba de otras dimensiones.

- Si al menos Andrómeda nos diera parte de su poder, podríamos llevar a cabo el jutsu, y con ello ir allí

- Pain tiene pensado otros usos para el cosmos de ese joven. Podremos sellar parte de ese poder en una vasija con las características del gedo mazo. Transportaríamos el cosmos con las esferas sensoriales. Además tambien pueden almacenar una pequeña carga.

- Pain sama no lo permitiría.

- sé cómo hacerlo- dijo mientras se relamía

- Y una vez que vayamos allí… ¿Cómo haremos que al menos uno venga?

- Ya te dije Kabuto que el poder ciega a las personas. Nuestro joven caballero ha terminado aquí muy posiblemente a causa de un ataque de otro caballero. Tambien existen buenos y malos…

- Se refiere a encontrar al causante y traerlo con nosotros

- Exacto.

- ¿no cree que sería demasiado arriesgado todo?

- Así lo creo.

- ¿entonces?

- Los ideales de Pain no los comparto. Tras mi batalla con Sarutobi sensei comencé a odiar este mundo de shinobis. Necesita un resurgimiento. Una purga.

- ¿Teniendo como líder a un santo del zodiaco?

- Nuevo mundo. Nueva perspectiva.

- Al usar ese jutsu podríamos acabar en cualquier parte, no solo de ese mundo, si no de cualquier otro.

- esa técnica combina chakra y cosmos y los enlaza para hacer una brecha. Al igual que el jutsu del dios del trueno volador, necesitará una conexión. Por eso lo más probable es que lleguemos al lugar de conexión entre ambos. El sujeto que envió a nuestro joven muchacho.

- Ya entiendo- el reflejo de sus gafas ocultó los ojos que se escondían detrás de ellas

- Haz los preparativos Kabuto. Yo me encargare de la primera parte…

- Como ordene Orochimaru sama

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Ikki se marcho de la montaña donde estaban esculpidos los rostros de los hokages. El sentimiento de incomodidad ya le era de lo más normal. Tenía a ese joven vigilando cada paso que daba. Era consciente que aun no había comido y se mentiría a sí mismo si se dijera que no tenía hambre.

Ya había recorrido la aldea en su totalidad, lo que hizo sentirse más atrapado de lo que ya de por si sentía.

Un hombre de tez pálida y ojos a conjunto, se le acercó haciéndole una reverencia.

- Ikki san, me alegro encontrarle

El caballero lo miro imperturbable

- Hinata sama le envía esto- y con los brazos extendidos le mostro un bento- como usted no ha ido a comer, mando que se le entregara esta comida.

El peli azul enarco una ceja. Miraba fijamente con sus marinos ojos el bulto que le ofrecían. Lo cogió de mala gana.

- Hump…

- Me retiro entonces Ikki san. Que tenga una buena tarde

En verdad Ikki jamás había recibido ese trato. Él era el que siempre cuidaba, alentaba o abría camino entre sus amigos. Él era el mayor de los caballeros de bronce. Era más maduro que la mayoría de ellos y eso se denotaba en la forma de actuar. Pero en este mismo instante se sintió igual a cuando entrenaba con su maestro Guylti y Esmeralda acudía a escondidas de su padre a cuidar de las heridas de él o para llevarle comida. Recordó las palabras que una vez le dijo la primera y única mujer que amaría en su vida "Ikki…recuerda que no has vendido tu alma…en el fondo tu corazón alberga todavía la luz de la justicia y de la emoción de las lagrimas…no eres ningún demonio…". Esa joven Hinata guardaba gran parecido en su alma con ella.

Anduvo hasta estar cerca de lo que su "guardián" le había dicho que eso era el monumento a los héroes de Konoha.

Destapo el bento y se puso a comer.

- Vaya- esa voz le era conocida, siguió comiendo- de todas los caballeros que conozco, nunca imagine que serias de los que gustan de hacer un picnic- le saludo con un gesto vago

- ¡ja!...¿cuantos caballeros conoces Kakashi?- le pregunto divertido sin mirarle

- Bueno…- decía mientras se tocaba el mentón- en verdad eres el primero que conozco

- Lo imaginaba.

- Je…je…- una risa nerviosa le dio a entender que había sido descubierto- quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana- dijo mientras se dirigía al monumento a leer nuevamente el nombre de Obito- debí haber sido más cuidadoso y no sé….haberte explicado lo que quería enseñarles.

- No eres de los que dejan nada al azar. Sabias que si me explicabas tu idea yo no hubiera querido tomar parte.- vio como el ninja da cabellos plateados se paraba ante el monumento

- Eres difícil de engañar, ¿eh?- su vista no se movía de aquel nombre

Ikki dejo a un lado las sobras de la comida y se tumbó en el césped. Puso las manos por debajo de su cabeza, una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada. Mantenía los ojos en algún punto de la copa del árbol.

- ¿Qué pretendías enseñarles?- le picaba la curiosidad

- A no subestimar a sus adversarios…y menos a sus compañeros

- ¿lo dices por los dos niñatos?

- Si- suspiro, el carácter de ese caballero era difícil de lidiar- así es, sabrás que Neji Hyuga es su protector y primo, por tanto siempre está pendiente de su protegida

- Esa joven tiene valores que ellos no comprenderían…- comento al aire

- Y Sasuke…bueno…ya viste como te recibió -Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en los labios del santo- quería hacerle entender que hay cosas que no se logran solo con la fuerza

- La historia de la dama y el león

- Exacto

- Eres despreciable Kakashi- le dijo con asco

- Puede que el método no fuera lo más refinado, pero dio resultado- le dijo con seriedad

- ¿acaso crees que el fin justifica los medios?- le increpo con rabia. Había cerrado los ojos para procurar no alterarse. Odiaba ser cada vez más consciente de cómo había sido usado

- Sí y no. Si cuando la causa así lo requiere y no, si con ello lastimamos a nuestros compañeros

- Hablas por experiencia propia, ¿no es así?

- Si.- La pesadez en sus palabras era notoria- mi mejor amigo murió por mi culpa…y a mi mejor amiga, le atravesé el corazón

Silencio.

- Recibir la armadura del fénix significaba tener que odiar a todo el mundo. Ella murió a manos de mi maestro por no tener el odio suficiente en mis venas como para matarle. Finalmente acabe odiándolo con todo mi ser…a él y a la fundación que me mando a ese lugar para entrenar.- una carcajada irónica salió de su garganta- pero logré la armadura

- Es por eso que vuestro cosmos depende de los 5 sentidos que originan las emociones...

- Hay un sexto que es la intuición. Pero para alcanzar el máximo exponente del cosmos, hay que llegar a alcanzar el séptimo sentido

- ¿séptimo sentido?- inquirió Kakashi

- Es el Sentido que se logra mediante el entendimiento íntegro y entero del cuerpo y la fuerza de uno mismo a la vez que se ha entrenado en el manejo del cosmos, es el cosmos verdadero en todo su esplendor.

- Impresionante- dijo en un susurro- ¿sabes Ikki? Cuanto más os conozco más me fascináis

- ….

- Je…je…no me malinterpretes- dijo con su risa nerviosa y su mano tras la nuca- en verdad el cosmos es algo increíble. _Dudo que jamás podamos ni tan siquiera acercarnos a ese conocimiento. Realmente aterran._

Kakashi se desperezo mediante unos leves estiramientos de cuello y de rotación de hombros.

- En fin, creo que ya les he hecho esperar lo suficiente a mi equipo- hizo un gesto vago de despedida- ya nos veremos.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y paso perezoso se encamino al lugar de reunión con el equipo que le había sido encomendado para una nueva misión.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La noche se cernía en el país de la lluvia. Los comercios cerraban sus puestos y puertas y ventanas de viviendas se cerraban con hermetismo provocando el aspecto de una deshabitada cuidad. Desde que ocurrió el enfrentamiento a plena luz del día entre el muchacho de cabellos verdes y el rubio con coleta, había un toque de queda que había sido impuesto por las autoridades como mandato de Dios. Se había ordenado el hermetismo total de viviendas, siendo cubiertas por planchas de metal. Se dijo a los habitantes que se estaban buscando a los causantes y que para su seguridad debían de acatar esas órdenes.

El pueblo era bastante asustadizo, desconfiado y sumiso. Habían pasado por mucho, pues ese terreno siempre era el campo de batalla de entre las naciones. Pero tras la llegada de su salvador y su ángel todo había cambiado. Por tanto se sentían en la obligación de contentar a aquel que les trajo la paz.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tardar en venir ese hijo de serpiente?

- Cálmate Hidan.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Kisame?- argumento el del pelo blanco mientras señalaba a un Tobi que se mecía sobre si mismo canturreando algo- ¡joder! No solo tenemos que quedarnos aquí encerrados porque al rubiales se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer su espectáculo de luz y color en mitad de la calle, si no que tambien hacemos de niñera para con…esto- refiriéndose obviamente a Obito

- Esto (Obito) puede ser un estúpido, inmaduro, bueno para nada, estorbo, lastre…

- ¡Kisame san!- protesto infantilmente el aludido

- Pero tiene una carga que hay que custodiar- terminó cortando su retahíla de atributos- Pain y Konnan aun no han regresado

- Si ya…la parejita- inquirió con una mezcla de ironía y desagrado

- _Tener a Shun en mi propia dimensión me está agotando más de lo que creí en un principio- _Pensó el enmascarado

No muy lejos de ahí, había un hombre que hablaba con una mujer. No era el joven que estaba antes con ellos. Este aparte de no tener el pelo naranja, era mucho más delgado, casi cadavérico. Tenía muy deslucida melena roja. Sus ojos eran dos dianas concéntricas moradas. Tenía unas barras metálicas que le atravesaban la espalda sin llegar a sobresalir por el otro lado. Sus brazos parecían estar atrapados en una extraña máquina. Más bien, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba engullido por esa máquina.

- Nagato- la voz mandante de Konnan hizo eco en la instancia- ¿debemos fiarnos de Orochimaru y su mascota?

- Orochimaru tiene sus propios planes desde que apareció Andrómeda.

- Sería absurdo que le pusiera el sello- comento la chica de la flor en el pelo

- No comparte mi ideal, pero tampoco lo culpo. El ha vivido otro aspecto de la guerra que nosotros no.

- Se ofreció a matarnos para que no sufriéramos- ironía en el sentido exacto de la palabra- ¿fue eso un intento de bondad?

- Compartimos un mismo camino pero no finales iguales. Él busca el conocimiento absoluto de todos los jutsus. Yo por el contrario busco la paz. Evitar que el odio genere más odio y así eliminar todo rastro de conflictos

- Puede que haya cosas que descubra que pongan en peligro tu deseo

- Orochimaru no se alzaría contra mí, es demasiado listo como para caer en esa idea. Aprendió por la fuerza cuando su maestro le sello los brazos que hay cosas que se escapan a su conocimiento. Siempre se ha jactado de su inteligencia. Y lo ha usado siempre a su favor. Sabe que no sería inteligente ir en contra mía.

- Lo dices por tu Rinnegan- no era una pregunta era una afirmación

- No. Pese a lo que parece guarda un respeto hacia sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, fue de hecho, vivir no solo la muerte de sus padres si no que tambien el dolor que vio cuando su compañera, la actual hokage, perdió a su hermano y a su novio. Esos acontecimientos le hicieron plantearse muchas cosas. Nosotros somos lo más parecido a un recuerdo tangible de parte de su nindo. Somos los discípulos de Jiraya sensei. Somos los recuerdos de una guerra que cambio el mundo.

- Aun así no me has contestado Nagato, ¿te fías del?

- No existe desconfianza si nunca hubo confianza

- Entiendo

- Regresa a la guarida. No deben tardar en regresar

- Si, Nagato

Un muy asustado Tobi estaba hecho bolita en un rincón.

- ¡te juro que te matooo…! ¡te mato!- un herido y malhumorado Deidara le gritaba con el puño en alto- ¡que hacías jugueteando con mi arcilla!

- Tobi es un buen muchacho…un buen muchacho

- ya despertó la princesa- decía aburrido Hidan

- Creí que no saldría con vida- dijo un sonriente Kisame

En su afán de ayudar a su sempai, Tobi le había cambiado las vendas, limpiado sus heridas, cepillado el pelo…y adornado su cama con figuritas de arcilla de dudoso gusto.

Orochimaru había llegado y el paisaje que encontró le hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

- Ejem…-carraspeo. Hidan y Kisame giraron al oírlo. Deidara estaba estrangulando a un…azulado Tobi. Levanto el brazo y un par de serpientes salieron de él, enredándose entre los cuerpos de los dos ninjas que parecían ajenos a su presencia. Consiguió separarlos

- Aparta tus serpientes, Orochimaru…Hn…

- Hola Orochimaru sama- dijo un aliviado Tobi

- Orochimaru, ¿Dónde está Kabuto?- Kisame le miraba divertido

- Cierto…¿Dónde te has dejado al de las gafas?- Hidan tambien le miraba

- Hay mas vida lejos de Akatsuki- relamió sus labios

- ¿ ya lo tienes?- una figura fue formada de entre cientos de papeles

- No vendría si no estuviera preparado- le lanzo una botellita- en cuanto se lo inoculemos hará todo lo que se le ordene.

- ¿y cómo?- dijo sacudiendo sus ropajes Deidara

- Sencillo, este compuesto no solo inhabilita las conexiones neuronales. Sumerge al individuo en un estado de trance. Me adentrare en su psiquis y hare que haga expandir su cosmos.

Konnan agudizo su semblante.

- ¿Qué aremos con esa energía?- Deidara estaba sujetando su morral a la cintura

- Fácil, lo sellamos- dijo como si fuera obvio Hidan

- Es cosmos, no chakra- apareció Pain detrás de Konnan- no se puede sellar así como así

- La estatua del gedo mazo puede albergar el chakra de 9 bijus. Dudo que el cosmos sea superior a la energía de esos 9- la voz de Orochimaru siseaba como una serpiente.

- No creo que funcione- Konnan miraba con desagrado al Sannín

- Si no fuera a estar seguro de que funcionara, Pain no se hubiera tomado la molestia con este joven- la mirada viperina brillo- puedo asegurar que ya tenias esto en mente, ¿no es así, Pain sama?- la sonrisa hizo juego acorde con su mirada

- Vámonos- dijo zanjando el asunto

Todos asintieron. El gesto de Orochimaru era de victoria. Se había asegurado de guardarse meticulosamente una esfera sensorial para poder almacenar esa energía. Había aprendido a lo largo de sus estudios, que las esferas que usan los ninjas sensoriales en las bases, servían para transmitir o recibir chakra, dependiendo de la función. Por tanto canalizaría la energía que emitiera Shun hasta su propio laboratorio. Ahí no solo aguardaba Kabuto para realizar el sello con precisión, había ideado un sistema de conducción de flujo continuo de energía para poder hacer acopio de ella cuando el resto de su plan estuviera trazado milimétricamente. Si bien el no poseía una estatua del gedo mazo, sus conocimientos tras tantos años de estudio eran su baza principal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estatua del gedo mazo

Los 7 miembros de Akatsuki estaban dispuestos en un heptágono. La estatua con forma humanoide estaba a sus espaldas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos va a tomar esto?- un apático Deidara comentaba mientras sacaba las manos de sus mangas

- No sabemos cuánto poder tiene- dijo Konnan- podría tomarnos tres o cuatro días

- Necesitamos una gran cantidad de energía- comentaba Pain- aunque tengamos que estar una semana. En realidad es mucho menor tiempo que cazar a los jinchurikis y extraer uno por uno sus bijus.

- Lo mismo nos lo cargamos antes- el ninja de pelo blanco decía divertido- sería una lástima que muriera después, sería un muy buen sacrificio para Jashin

- El cosmos no tiene límites- siseo una voz- dependemos de la resistencia física del muchacho

- Como sea- irrumpió el tiburón

- Tobi, inocúlale el compuesto y sácalo- demando el peli naranja

Un remolino extrajo de si al joven caballero. Estaba arrodillado con la espalda encorvada. Sus ojos abiertos pero carentes de brillo.

El Sanín extendió su brazo e inmediatamente una serpiente se lanzo al joven que se hallaba dentro del heptágono. La serpiente quedo enganchada mediante un mordisco en la nuca. Con su mano libre, Orochimaru cruzo los dedos índice y corazón y los elevo hasta su mandíbula. Al poco rato el joven empezaba a irradiar un flujo constante de cosmos.

El resto de los integrantes, juntaron las palmas a la altura del pecho cruzando al lado contrario los dedos corazones.

- Orochimaru- le ordeno Pain- aumenta el fluir del cosmos. No podemos retrasarnos tanto

- De acuerdo

Y así fue. Shun elevo gran cantidad su energía. El brillo rosáceo alumbraba toda la sala, provocando la ausencia de sombras.

No muy lejos de ahí aguardaba Kabuto en el laboratorio. Su otra esfera sensorial se iluminaba de forma cegadora con un tono rosa. La coloco en el dispositivo que había diseñado y ¡premio!, la energía recorría cada punto del circuito diseñado. Fluctuaba hacia un pequeño recipiente que hacia las labores de filtro y almacenamiento. Por cada tres recorridos que hacia la energía del cosmos, una pequeña parte se almacenaba. Al ser un tanto rudimentario era lo mejor que tenían. Posiblemente tardasen mas, pero por lo que habían estudiado no precisarían de mucha, pues por desgracia eso solo estaba diseñado para una ruta de ida. Si tenían suerte o si todo salía según lo planeado, el regreso se encargarían los santos de oro de proporcionarle la energía necesaria. En caso contrario no había forma de regresar. Y posiblemente de vivir.

De vuelta a la ceremonia, Shun elevaba en progresión más su cosmos.

- Si sigue así, no creo que la estatua ni nosotros aguantemos- jadeaba Kisame ante el extraordinario poder

- ¿Qué está pasando Orochimaru?- le exigió Konnan

- Está entrando en un pico de estado- le explico

- ¿y cuando nos lo pensabas decir?- gritaba exasperado Deidara- no llevamos ni 5 minutos y esto se descontrola- miraba a Pain- no parece haber sido una buena idea

- Contaba con esto- les callo Pain- esta energía tiene picos de poder. Nos encontraremos con varios de estos a lo largo del proceso

- ¡no jodas Pain!- Hidan mostraba su enfado- ¿Cuántos más?

- ¡concentraos!- y no hubo lugar a mas replicas

Ahí estaba el pico de poder. Una fuerte ola de choque les hizo echar el cuerpo levemente hacia atrás

- ¡yujuuuu!- gritaba entusiasmado Deidara- esto sí que es arte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Área de inteligencia de Konoha

- Shikamaru, ¿Qué está pasando?- el hombre que controlaba la monitorización de la armadura denotaba preocupación

- La armadura está reaccionando con un aumento exponencial de nivel…

- ¡Shikamaru!- una voz aterrada de una mujer le sobresalto

- ¿Qué pasa Ino?

- No…no…p-puedo...es-esto es…- la esfera creaba miles de picos en su superficie. Y no solo eso, el interior de la misma burbujeaba en ebullición

- Shikamaru- le dijo el hombre rubio con una gota de sangre saliéndole de la nariz- lo tenemos

- ¿Dónde?

- En el país de la lluvia- la presión fue evidente y la esfera exploto.

Los Yamanacas salieron disparados cada uno en su propia dirección. Shikamaru fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su amiga.

- ¿estas bien Ino? – decía mientras la acunaba

- Si….- decía jadeando- no sé que estará pasando Shikamaru, pero se ha vuelto muy agresivo

- Nara- le llamo desde el otro extremo el padre de la joven- hay mas, con él hay 7 chakras de una gran fuerza.

- ¿Cómo es posible que a esta distancia…?

- No lo sé- le respondía- el caso es que el dueño de la armadura no está solo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cementerio de Konoha

Ikki había observado pacientemente la ocultación del sol tras el rostro impertérrito de las figuras grabadas en roca. Había mantenido la mente en blanco.

- ¡SHUN!- levantándose con velocidad

La constelación de Andrómeda pareció brillar más, no solo fue eso, Ikki percibió con claridad el aumento abrupto del cosmos de su hermano.

Inmediatamente el ANBU que lo custodiaba apareció tras Ikki.

- Lo han encontrado- fue escueto. No hacía falta decir mas

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oficina de la hokage

- ¿Dónde dices que es Shikamaru?- le pregunto la Sannin

- País de la lluvia hokage sama

- Ummmm…-hizo una mueca de disgusto

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron abruptamente. Ikki entraba seguido del ANBU

- ¿Dónde?- su orden fue directa, aun así no denotaba nervio

- A dos días de aquí. Entre el país del fuego de la tierra y el viento

- Bien- se disponía a marcharse

- Espera Ikki- le ordeno Tsunade-un equipo ira contigo. Hay más cosas que debemos averiguar

- ¿cree acaso…?- no pudo terminar cuando la rubia se levanto violentamente de su asiento estampando sus manos sobre el escritorio. Se partió en dos

- Escucha Ikki del fénix, te guste o no te acompañaran .Puede que tú tengas que encontrar a tu hermano, pero por lo que sabemos hay más gente implicada en esto. Y eso si que nos concierne a nosotros. ¿queda claro?

- Hump- esa mujer había ganado ese asalto.

- Bien…- se sujeto el puente de la nariz intentando tranquilizarse- Kakashi esta de misión con Kiba, Shino y Neji…

- Yo iré hokage sama- avanzo un paso el ANBU- me ofrezco voluntario para acompañar al caballero del fénix- Ikki giro levemente la cabeza

- Está bien- suspiro cansada la mujer- pero iras en calidad de jonin, no de ANBU

- Como ordene- y acto seguido se retiro la máscara- quisiera que Sasuke Uchiha viniera conmigo en esta misión

- ¿tu hermano?- la pregunta parecía un poco absurda, pero fue realizada a modo de cuestionamiento

- Así es hokage sama. Sasuke es un jonin de gran talento. El mejor de su generación y de otras muchas. Le he visto en combate y su estilo no tiene nada que envidiar a Kakashi sensei. Eventualmente me superará.

- Está bien Itachi. Os quiero aquí en menos de 30 minutos.

Ikki finalmente abrió la puerta y se marcho seguido por el Uchiha.

30 minutos más tarde…

- Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, vuestra misión consistirá en acompañar a Ikki del fénix en el rescate de Shun de Andrómeda así como recopilar toda la información posible sobre los shinobis que lo acompañan. Esta misión será clasificada como S. Itachi será el líder. Tened cuidado. Podéis marcharos

Hacia 2 horas que habían atravesado las puertas de Konoha. Aunque era de noche decidieron proseguir un poco más.

Ikki les seguía el paso con facilidad. Al contrario de lo que parecía, las armaduras no eran para nada pesadas.

Itachi iba al frente, el caballero en el medio y Sasuke cerrando la formación.

La mente del joven Uchiha era todo un hervidero de emociones. Mientras mantenía la mirada en la caja que transportaba Ikki, no podía evitar sonreír ante la idea de compartir una misión tan importante con su hermano…y mucho menos que le hubiera pedido a la hokage que lo acompañase. A pesar del resentimiento que tenia hacia el fénix a causa de los desplantes de su padre, no le importaba en estos momentos. Él era un junin, un excelente ninja cualificado. Obviamente no se dejaría influenciar por ese sentimiento negativo.

FLASH BACK

Sasuke estaba cenando con su padre y su madre en la cocina. La cena era tranquila. Él se divertía picando de vez en cuando a su madre que le reía con felicidad. Aunque esas sonrisas de vez en cuando guardaban un cucharazo en la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió y vieron a Itachi con un uniforme junin.

- Sasuke, tenemos una misión. Tú y yo. En 30 minutos en la torre del hokage.

- Si- dijo desapareciendo en dirección a su cuarto

- ¿Qué ocurre Itachi?- su padre le miraba con severidad

- Hemos localizado a Shun de Andrómeda. Sasuke y yo hemos sido requeridos por la hokage para esta misión- decía sin el mas mínimo timbre de voz

- Dudo que Ikki del fénix necesite escolta para andar por ahí. No tiene distintivo de ninguna aldea. Puede pasar desapercibido como civil. ¿hay más?

- Unos shinobis estaban con él. A pesar de la distancia Inoichi Yamanaka los detecto sin problemas

- Ya veo- volvió si vista a la cena

- Hijo, ¿quieres que te prepare algo?

- No gracias madre- sonrió tenuemente.

- Estoy listo niisan- Sasuke apareció por la espalda de su hermano.

- Bien

- Sasuke- le llamo la atención su padre. No hizo falta decir más. La mirada de ese hombre lo decía todo. Itachi se percato de la situación, pero ahora no era el momento de prestarle más atención de la debida. La mirada por el contrario de Sasuke si revelaba emoción. Una emoción mezclada. Una tormenta interna que no se sabría por donde iba a estallar.

Salían del distrito Uchiha.

- Infórmame- hablo con total profesionalidad el joven

- Han encontrado a Shun de Andrómeda en el país de la lluvia. Tambien han captado el chakra de 7 shinobis.- rápido y conciso

- Entiendo- dijo solemne. Sinceramente sentía un poco de nervios. Era la primera vez que iba con su hermano en una misión-¿nadie más?- pregunto refiriéndose a que si ellos eran solo la comitiva shinobi

- No.

Un poco más adelante se reunieron con Ikki. Este llevaba a cuestas la armadura de Shun. Itachi le dirigió una mirada rápida al caballero.

- Shikamaru tiene las coordenadas. Os veré en la torre.-y en una nube de humo el Uchiha mayor desapareció

Ikki caminaba en paralelo a Sasuke mirando hacia el frente.

- Itachi tiene que confiar mucho en ti como para haberte recomendado- sonrió con un suspiro leve- básicamente lo exigió- Ikki no fue consciente de lo que esas pocas palabras significaron para su acompañante.

Los ojos del azabache se agrandaron en consecuencia. Bajo la cabeza. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en los labios sin poder evitarlo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Descansaremos aquí- ordeno Itachi- seguir a este ritmo solo hará que lleguemos con pocas reservas de chakra.

A Ikki no le agrado la idea. Nunca jugaba en equipo. Nunca obedecía órdenes que no fueran las suyas propias. Pero Itachi tenía razón. Puede que a diferencia de ellos su cosmos no se agotase, pero tenía un cuerpo con limitaciones naturales. Accedió de mala gana. Mientras el cosmos de Shun fuera perceptible significaba que seguía vivo. Lo que no le calmaba es la forma en la que aumentaba. Dejo caer la armadura, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en ella.

Sasuke coloco los sacos. Dormirían al raso. Itachi por su parte prendió la hoguera.

- Ten- le dijo a Ikki lanzándole una píldora del soldado. Este la pillo al vuelo sin mirar en la dirección de donde provenía.-tu tambien Sasuke- hizo lo mismo.

Ikki tomo aquella píldora. El sabor era amargo, desagradable, pero sentía que su cuerpo se reconfortaba.

Itachi estaba sentado alrededor del fuego siendo hipnotizado por el baile de las llamas. Sasuke hizo lo mismo. El joven de ojos cual mar embravecido comprendió la escena. Se levanto y salió de allí con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el destello producido por el reflejo de las llamas en la caja de la armadura le contestó. Ikki no iba a irse por su cuenta dejando la armadura ahí. Pensó que ese caballero se creía mejor que ellos como para compartir su presencia. Apretó la mandíbula.

Por el contrario Itachi entendió el gesto. En silencio se lo agradeció.

- Sasuke, deberías dormir. Yo hare la primera guardia

- No tengo sueño- el mayor era sabedor de esa respuesta

- Muy posiblemente mañana lleguemos al país de la lluvia. No sabemos que nos encontraremos- las ojeras de Itachi eran remarcadas por la luz de la fogata.

- No importa…contamos con él- el sarcasmo era palpable- parece que todos lo admiran- el azabache agudizo la mirada. Itachi simplemente suspiro en derrota- ¿niisan?, no entiendo el porqué de todo esto

- ¿a qué te refieres Sasuke?

- A esta situación. A ayudarle en la búsqueda de su hermano. A que la hokage haya decidido que tu fueras el que le acompañases- hizo una pausa relajando su cuerpo- se que está el asunto de los otros ninjas, pero aun así…Itachi eres un ANBU temido, tu cometido nunca suele ser de este tipo de misiones.

- Me ofrecí voluntario- no hacía falta más explicaciones

- ¿Cómo?- el joven centro la vista el hombre que estaba a su derecha.

- Aunque no hubiera estado el asunto de los shinobis a los que tenemos que investigar, mi decisión habría sido la misma

- ¿Por qué?- sintió que no comprendía a su hermano

- Sasuke- finalmente le miro- si yo desapareciera sin dejar rastro. Si no supieras qué ha sido de mí tras una batalla, dime, ¿Cómo te comportarías?

- Atravesaría cielo y tierra para encontrarte- y ante eso no había duda- pero aun así…- en los ojos azabaches del joven había duda

- Yo tambien soy hermano mayor y por ello entiendo cómo se debe de sentir Ikki a pesar de no demostrarlo. Ëse es el motivo por el que estoy aqui.

Sasuke redirigió la vista a las danzas de las llamas de la hoguera.

…...

El cielo se anaranjaba con timidez. Tres sombras corrían atravesando los bosques del país del fuego.

- En tres o cuatro horas llegaremos a la frontera. Desde ahí estamos en territorio hostil- comandó el joven de cabello azabache amarrado en una coleta baja

**(1) siempre se ha dicho que el mundo se rige por la perfeccion matematica, por la constante de determinados numeros. En este caso he usado los numeros primos de Pi y Phi. Son numeros que supuestamente estan presentes en todas las formaciones. El cirgulo es la figura geometrica perfecta por excelencia, pues a partir de ella se pueden derivar todas las demas (el hombre de da vinci esta dentro de un circulo y un cuadrado demostrando las proporciones perfectas), ademas de ser el origen de la civilizacion del hombre. El pentagono va en relcion con Phi, el numero primo perfecto, pues es uno de los pilares del fundamento de la perfecion de las formas. Que sean 7 circulos, es poruqe en la biblia, al igual que el 6 es considerado en numero maldito el 7 es le numero divino. La figura de los 12 lados es logicamente por la combinacion de los 12 signos del zodiaco y los 12 sellos. **

**ok, otro capitulillo mas...no os acostumbreis a que sean tan largos porque no siempre seran asi...segun lo vaya necesitando la historia.  
**

**Bueeeeno...porfinnn...porfin se van a reencontrar los hermanos. Orochimaru siempre haciendo de las suyas...**

**creo que este cap no tiene mucho que explicar...el siguiente se muestra interesante**

**gracias por leerme. Y ya sabeis, cualquier cosilla, duda o lo que se os pase por esa cabecita vuestra hacedmelo saber y con gusto os contestare.**

**Aun queda mucha historia. Me falta por escribir sucesos que ocurriran dentro de mucho, asique posiblemente el miercoles no habra actualizacion, pero si el jueves. Me gusta ir varios capitulos por delante para poder ser constante en dos actualizaciones por semana, por eso necesito retrasarme un dia.**

**...la recomendacion de hoy es para Salem-Marion y sus escritos sasuhina como "segunda oportunidad" y "rewrite" dos muy buenas historias que enganchan desde el comienzo^^**

**enfin, creo que ya esta dicho todo.**

**Sed felices!**


	12. Chapter 12

Estatua del gedo mazo.

El cansancio de los 7 miembros de Akatsuki era notable. A pesar de ser shinobis de un elevado poder, lidiar con aquel cosmos era agotador. Pequeñas gotas de sudor se dispersaban por sus rostros.

Su consciencia empieza a revelarse- informo Orochimaru

-¿no decías que con tu elixir se doblegaría a nuestra voluntad?- increpo Deidara

-La voluntad de este chico es férrea- la mujer se veía cansada

-A medida que opone más resistencia su poder aumenta- continuo diciendo la serpiente

-¿eso es bueno o malo?- Hidan protestaba

-Es – dijo sin más. Los ojos viperinos se entrecerraban por el esfuerzo de mantener la concentración.

-Que mierda…oye Pain- al contrario que en los demás miembros, el cuerpo del chico con perforaciones faciales, no lucia cansancio. Ni una gota de sudor- ya en serio, ¿Cuánto más debemos seguir haciendo esto?

-A este ritmo poco- pero en su voz si había atisbos de cansancio

Otro pico de poder estalló. Lo que en un principio era una sensación cálida, se estaba transformando en abrasadora. Si, Shun estaba haciendo arder su cosmos. En su consciencia había una batalla interna que como bien había dicho el Sannin, provocaba más el flujo energético.

Shun recuperaba a paso lento su ser. El sentido del oído le indicaba que se encontraba encorvado sobre sus rodillas. El tacto el calor que desprendía su ser. La vista comenzaba a distinguir luces. El gusto le mostraba que debía llevar un buen tiempo ahí, pues el sabor era correoso y seco. Finalmente el sentido del olfato le señalaba que donde estaba era un lugar seco, no olía a humedad, tendría que tratarse de algún sitio alejado de cualquier emanación acuática. Si, comenzaba a tener dominio de su situación, pero aun su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba agotado, sus músculos flaqueaban…pero su cerebro se negaba a rendirse, el coraje como caballero le mantenía con vida, como muchas otras veces lo hizo. La voluntad de los santos.

Ardía su cosmos en consecuencia.

-Una última sacudida así y no lo contamos- Kisame se había visto a retroceder

-Este chico finalmente acabara estallando- Deidara se veía complacido ante tal espectáculo

-Maldito crio- Hidan rompió su pose erguida para encorvarse y ofrecer más resistencia a la presión.

-…- la mueca de dolor en Konnan no se hizo esperar

-Concentraos- los ojos se cerraron levemente del portador del rinnegan

Simplemente impresionante- su gesto era de serio, e incluso se podría decir que algo preocupado, pero ante tal ofrecimiento de energía solo podía relamerse. Pensaba en la cantidad de energía que debería de estarse acumulando tanto en las dos esferas como en la vasija…

La cueva temblaba en protesta a la presión que estaba recibiendo desde adentro. En el techo latigazos de piedra desquebrajada amenazaban con ceder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al llegar a la frontera, el cosmos de Shun fue percibido nuevamente por Ikki. Tal fue la magnitud, que incluso Itachi y Sasuke sintieron un cambio en la presión del aire. La armadura que descansaba en la espalda del caballero brillaba con intensidad, provocando una vibración.

-El cosmos de Shun aumenta peligrosamente. De continuar así terminara consumiéndose- informaba el fénix. Había tomado la delantera y guiaba a los hermanos

Corrían a través del barrizal de aquella tierra. Llegaron a una zona rocosa.

Delante de ellos una enorme roca se interponía entre ellos y la entrada de la cueva. Sasuke se puso en posición de batalla, estaba claro lo que había detrás de esa mole rocosa.

Ikki se paro delante de ella.

-Tiene un sello de protección- le indico Itachi

-Eso no va a detenerme- el gesto agresivo del fénix era atemorizante. Coloco sus piernas transversalmente a la dirección de su tronco. El brazo izquierdo extendido con la palma abierta en forma de garra. El brazo derecho flexionado hacia atrás. El peso de su cuerpo en la pierna de detrás. La energía fluyo como corrientes de fuego por todo su cuerpo. Las llamas eran visibles y se concentraban en el puño cerrado firmemente. Un movimiento rápido de cadera y de cambio de peso del cuerpo dio lugar a que el brazo flexionado se extendiera y propinase un golpe seco. El puño se clavo en la roca. Instantes después la piedra se deshizo en miles de partículas.

Dentro de aquella caverna, 7 ninjas vestidos con capas negras y nubes rojas se mantenían a duras penas de pie sobre un heptágono. En el centro del mismo un exhausto caballero de verde melena yacía arrodillado.

La apertura de la cueva dejo salir una sofocante onda de choque, obligando a los hermanos Uchihas a interponer los antebrazos delante de sus rostros.

-¡SHUN!-grito un Ikki seriamente irritado- ¡SHUN, LEVANTA!

Como si de un despertador se tratase la voz profunda de su hermano fue lo que termino de despertarle del trance. Y como consecuencia, el vínculo con el hombre serpiente se rompió.

La interrupción de Ikki hizo que los presentes cortaran por completo la conexión, dejando de extraer y conducir el chakra hacia la estatua que reinaba aquel lugar.

Todos los shinobis que ahí estaban presentes eran ninjas de clase S catalogados por el libro Bingo. A Itachi no le gustó nada lo que vio. Inspecciono con rapidez la cueva. Sasuke hizo lo propio.

-¿Quién cojones sois?- Hidan. Aldea de las aguas termales

-Itachi Uchiha- Kisame hishigaki. Aldea oculta de la niebla

-¿Cómo habéis entrado?-Deidara. Aldea oculta de la roca

-Hump- Konnan. Aldea oculta de la lluvia

-Si es el joven Sasuke. Orochimaru. Aldea oculta entre las hojas

-Nos habéis encontrado antes de lo previsto- Pain. Aldea oculta de la lluvia

-…- Tobi. Desconocido.

Ikki arrojo la armadura al lado de donde se encontraba su hermano.

-Hermano- susurró el pequeño de los dos

-¿estas bien Shun?- le pregunto el mayor

-Emmmm- interrumpió un Deidara con la mano levantada dubitativo- ¿hermano?

Ikki giro la cabeza para encararle. Sus ojos eran fiel reflejo de un mar embravecido.

Itachi y Sasuke siguieron al caballero y se pusieron en el centro de la figura. Itachi estaba serio, tranquilo, sus ojos se habían tornado rojos con tres aspas en cada uno. Sasuke estaba en posición de combate espada en mano y una sonrisa de seguridad con sus ojos fiel copia de los de su hermano.

Sin ser visto, Ikki se puso a menos de un palmo de Deidara. El golpe fue dirigido al estomago. Deidara se doblo sobre sí mismo. Pero se deformo en una figura abstracta de arcilla.

-es endemoniadamente rápido- dijo un asustado Deidara

-Shun. ¿puedes levantarte?- el fénix observaba uno a uno todos los allí presentes

-Si- las rodillas le temblaron cuando el peso de su cuerpo se hizo patente en ellas. Vio la armadura a sus pies- claro. ¡a mi Andrómeda!- grito.

El cubo se abrió por sus aristas mostrando la figura en armadura de una mujer encadenada. Brillaba como la galaxia de la que recibía el nombre.

La armadura se descompuso en 11 piezas. Una diadema con un adorno en forma de V se poso en la cabeza del caballero. Las hombreras cubrían desde los hombros hasta los codos. La pechera cubría la zona pectoral y central abdominal. El cinturón sencillo se acoplaba a la cintura. La protecciones de los brazos llevaban cada una cadena. La derecha con terminación triangular, la izquierda en una bola. Las protecciones de las piernas cubrían las espinillas, las rodillas u parte de los muslos. La visión de ese espectáculo quedo grabado en las retinas de todos los que allí estaban.

Orochimaru solo podía sonreír de manera diabólica. El resto de los miembros dieron uno o varios pasos hacia atrás.

Itachi cambio su semblante a uno de verdadero asombro. Estaba presenciando algo realmente insólito. Sasuke sintió como el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor al observar esa figura.

Shun relucía con la armadura. Si bien estaba bastante maltrecha por la pelea con géminis, el asombro que había causado su presencia fue palpable debido al silencio reinante.

-No jodas…- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el del pelo blanco.

-Podre usar mi C3 con el- las manos de Deidara masticaban grandes cantidades de arcilla.

-Nagato- dijo Konnan por lo bajo- esto no es bueno- retorcedla lentamente

-No todos los días se ve esto- dijo Kisame con una sonrisa y colocando a shamehada delante de él- pero tengo asuntos pendientes contigo Itachi Uchiha- tan feroz como el ataque de un tiburón, el ninja renegado se lanzo de lleno a Itachi.

-Sasuke- su hermano pequeño reacciono

-Si- y con una rápida mirada el joven Uchiha se encaró con una sorprendida Konnan

Itachi reacciono rápido ante el ataque del hombre tiburón. Sasuke había electrificado la espada y atacaba sin contemplación a Konnan, que lo esquivaba pesadamente.

Shun no tardo en hacer su defensa circular en torno a él. Sin duda daba todo el aspecto de la galaxia de Andrómeda.

-Hermano, mi cadena reacciona violentamente ante la energía que irradia esa estatua

Una onda expansiva sacudió a los caballeros. Pain tenía el brazo extendido. No permitiría que destruyeran la estatua. Ikki sonrió al comprobar cómo ese hombre de cabellos anaranjados y gesto inerte intentaba llamarles la atención para que no se centraran en la estatua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deidara había lanzado sus devastadoras bombas C3 hacia Shun. Lo que no se espero es que la cadena reaccionase en automático bloqueando el ataque.

-¡EXPLOSION!- no estaba tan cerca como habría querido pero confiaba en que su potencia le diera. La humareda desapareció. Shun seguía ahí, intacto, ileso. Uno de sus brazos estaba levantado verticalmente y la cadena giraba alrededor de él cubriéndole el cuerpo- NO ES POSIBLE-dio un paso hacia atrás

-Mi cadena jamás permitiría que sufriera daño. Es la defensa perfecta. Esta es la defensa giratoria

-Mi arte no puede ser que no te afecte.

-¡cadena nebular!- la cadena reacciono ante el llamado de su maestro atacando de manera conjunta ambos extremos. Multiplicándose. Así no eran dos cadenas, si no varias las que atacaban a Deidara.

El rubio no pudo esquivarlo y se vio envuelto en ellas. Le ejercían presión hasta tal punto que le faltaba el aire.

-Ríndete, no quiero hacerte daño innecesario.

-¡ja!- su voz era grave por la falta de aire.- gracias a ti podre hacer mi última gran obra- con la boca se abría la capa mostrando una 4ta boca en el pecho

-No basta, no lo hagas. Si lo haces mi cadena reaccionara y te matara

-Jajajaja ja…mi arte es efímero…así como la vida…

La cadena reacciono ante las intenciones de su enemigo e irradio una fuerte corriente eléctrica. El grito de Deidara resonó. Un grito rápido y seco. Solo Shun fue testigo, pues los demás estaban enfrascados en sus propias peleas. La cabeza de Deidara se desplomo sobre sus hombros. La cadena se retiro del cuerpo inerte del shinobi hasta regresar a los brazos de Shun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

El taijutsu de Kisame y de Itachi estaba muy igualado.

Kisame defendía cada golpe del Uchiha interponiendo su espada. La sonrisa del tiburón era imborrable.

-Técnica ígnea; gran bola de fuego

-Técnica acuática: gran muro de agua

Ambas técnicas colisionaban entre sí, produciendo nubes de vapor. Itachi con su sharingam podía ver los ataques como a cámara lenta, pero su nivel de chakra estaba decreciendo.

-Nunca había visto a shamehada con excitada- le decía Kisame- parece que tu chakra le gusta

Itachi salto alto para realizar su técnica de shurikens favorita. Había variado un poco ese shuriken jutsu, pudiendo cambiar en el aire la dirección de los proyectiles. Tal y como hizo en la torre del hokage.

Kisame no se espero ese movimiento y fue sorprendido cuando dos shurikens le vinieron por un punto ciego.

-No esperaba menos de un poseedor del sharingam

Pero tan pronto como se clavaron la figura se deshizo en agua. Itachi volvió a su pose defensiva. Kisame apareció por la espalda cortándole en dos…pero fueron centenares de cuervos los que salieron en desbandada.

El mayor de los Uchihas se paro delante del tiburón. Sus ojos brillaron y sus aspas giraron hasta cambiar la forma del iris.

-No es la primera vez que veo el Mangekyo sharingam- realizo unos sellos- jutsu acuático: esfera de agua.

Itachi y Kisame se vieron envueltos en una gran esfera de agua.

-Ya eres mío

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- y lo que parecía ser Itachi se convirtió en una copia exacta del mismo.

-Ja, ¿crees que una imitación mía te servirá de algo?- y ataco a su propia imagen- un momento- el clon hacia exactamente lo mismo- ese truco no te va a funcionar. ¡jutsu acuático: mil tiburones hambrientos!- la copia hizo exactamente lo mismo. Los tiburones chocaron entre sí- no entiendo. La copia actuó por si misma realizando nuevamente la técnica anterior. Extrañamente no tenía voz.

Cuando Kisame quiso reaccionar ya era tarde. Se vio golpeado por cientos de tiburones.

-Ya…comprendo…- dijo jadeando-…tu maldito genjutsu…- coloco las manos en posición- ¡liberar!- y ahí se encontraba, de regreso a la cueva. Sin rastro alguno de su esfera acuática.

-No esperaba que te liberases tan pronto- la voz de Itachi le sobrevino por la espalda

Le sonrio de lado.- ¡prisión de agua!

_-¿Cómo? Ha realizado el jutsu sin mirarme…- _pensó Itachi

-Jajajaja…ahora no podrás usar tus técnicas oculares si estas a mi espalda. Además tus jutsus de fuego no serán efectivos. Lo siento Itachi, pero morirás ahogado.

-¡amaterasu!- unas llamas negras envolvieron al tiburón. El jutsu acuático se deshizo

-¿llamas negras?- sentía como su piel era consumida- ¿que clase de Kekkei Genkai es el sharingam?...- no pudo continuar hablando por más tiempo. Las llamas lo devoraban con ferocidad. Lo último que vieron sus ojos fue esa rojez…ese ojo brillante con aquella figura negra en él.

Itachi se cubrió rápidamente el ojo, sangraba copiosamente, cubriendo parte de su mejilla…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Orochimaru era testigo desde las alturas que le proporcionaba la estatua. Era el momento justo de marcharse aprovechando la confusión y el caos generado…desapareció tras una nube de humo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sinra Tensei! – Ikki era repelido nuevamente impactando contra la pared.

-Ya comprendo tu técnica- le dijo sonriente al levantarse

-Que la comprendas no te servirá de nada- le contestaba

-En eso te equivocas- con las piernas separadas para estabilizar su punto de gravedad, elevo su chakra.

-¡Sinra Tensei!- volvió a decir Pain. Pero esta vez el caballero no se movió- ya veo

-¡ilusión diabólica del fénix!- se lanzo hacia Pain demasiado rápido como para ser repelido. Un pequeño agujero atravesó de un lado a otro el cráneo de ese hombre. No se inmuto ni cambio su gesto. No obstante lejos de ahí, Nagato si sintió ese poder perforarle su cerebro- como imagine, tu verdadero yo no está aquí, pero ya te he localizado. A la distancia a la que se encontraba la ilusión del fénix no le hizo lo que esa técnica tendría que haberle ocasionado. Pero fue una advertencia. Tal y como había dicho Ikki, Nagato fue localizado.- no tiene caso luchar contra una marioneta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se enfrentaba a Konnan con ferocidad. Ella se defendía a duras penas.

-¡elemento fuego: jutsu llamas del fénix!- cientos de diminutas llamas fueron exhaladas de la boca del chico

Ella intento deshacerse en papel, pero parte fue consumido por las llamas.

Te estás quedando sin recursos, ¿no es así?- los ojos de Sasuke brillaban por el fulgor de la batalla

-Estas muy seguro de ti, joven Uchiha- usando Danza del Shikigami, Konnan podía transformar partes de su cuerpo a voluntad. En su mano se forjo una espada.

Sasuke fu frente a ella con la espada a un costado. Con ambas manos sobre la empuñadura dio un golpe transversal que fue detenido por la espada de papel de Konnan. El joven giro con rapidez para atacarle con un corte en vertical. Konnan posiciono la suya en horizontal para detenerlo. Fue entonces cuando ella alzo la mano y cientos de shurikens aparecieron y a quemarropa los lanzo al azabache.

Los cortes no fueron profundos pero si dolorosos. De eso se trataba de causar dolor.

Konnan deshizo la espada de papel. Ahora había mas distancia entre el joven y ella. Levanto ambas manos y por encima de su cabeza miles de papeles se aglutinaban formando un chakram (aro plano de bordes aserrados) que giraba a gran velocidad. Una vez formado lo lanzo hacia su objetivo. Sasuke lo vio venir de frente y lo esquivo sin mucha dificultad. Lo que no se esperaba era que el chakram regresara a por él. Le vino por la espalda pero pudo hacerse a un lado. Estaba siendo atacado por varias direcciones.

-_Es capaz de dirigirlo…tengo que eliminarlo de inmediato- _¡jutsu ígneo: gran bola de fuego!

Pensó que como en otras ocasiones su elemento fuego quemaría el papel. Pero no fu así. Debido a la velocidad del giro las llamas se extinguieron a causa de la ausencia de oxigeno que provocaba ese movimiento.

-¿Pero cómo?- interpuso su espada imbuida en su elemento rayo para parar el ataque sujetándola por la empuñadura y por la hoja. La fuerza del chakram le hacía retroceder. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas elevo la espada y lo lanzo hacia el techo. Sasuke jadeaba.

Konnan volvió a elevar las manos y esta vez dos chakram fueron creados. Sin más miramientos los lanzo contra él.

Sasuke miraba perplejo como avanzaban cruzándose entre sí, haciendo casi imposible de descifrar incluso para un usuario del sharingam por donde atacarían.

-¡Defensa giratoria!- escucho. Cuando delante de él una cadena lo envolvía con movimientos circulares. Los chakram se deshicieron en contacto con la energía que irradiaban esas cadenas. Miro en dirección hacia donde había escuchado la voz. Y ahí lo vio. El caballero de Andrómeda con el esplendor que le proporcionaba la armadura había lanzado una de sus cadenas para protegerlo.

Konnan no vio el momento en el que el joven caballero intervino. Retrocedió al regresar de nuevo la vista de aquel ser que se mostraba rodeado por un cosmos rosáceo. Sasuke lo miraba atónito. A pesar del odio que tenia al caballero y en especial a Ikki, era imposible no maravillarse con ese panorama.

-Sasuke- la voz de Itachi sonó por su espalda. Este giro para ver a su hermano. Se vio abrumado ante la imagen fatídica que presentaba Itachi. Presentaba girones en la ropa y piel, pero lo peor era que su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado y sangraba copiosamente.

Shun retiro la cadena y de un salto se junto con los dos Uchihas.

Konnan buscaba con la mirada a Pain. Lo vio. Estaba luchando con aquel hombre que se resistía a la técnica del Sinra Tensei. Observo incrédula como Pain había sido golpeado, aunque en verdad no vio el movimiento, solo el principio y fin de dicha técnica, pues el leve movimiento de cabeza de su compañero indicaba que había sido golpeado en ella. El caballero por el contrario seguía en la misma posición solo que en lugar de estar delante como cuando lo vio, estaba a las espaldas de Pain. No capto el movimiento.

A los pies de Itachi y de Sasuke ambas cadenas hacían círculos concéntricos rodeándolos. Ellos miraban como las cadenas parecían tener vida propia.

Konnan se centro en lo que tenía delante. En un acto de desesperación mandó cuanta hoja de papel en forma de shurikens tenía. Fue en vano.

Shun no tuvo que decir nada ni hacer el más mínimo movimiento, pues las cadenas reaccionaron solas. Se elevaron como ondas para interceptar cada shuriken que era mandado

.- No lo intentes. Mis cadenas nos protegerán a mí y a quienes se mantengan rodeados por ellas.

-¡Esta es mi oportunidad! Morid, morid todos como sacrificios al gran Jashin – aprovechando la distracción y que las cadenas estaban entretenidas con los shurikens de papel, Hidan se lanzo guadaña en mano hacia ellos desde arriba.

-¡No, alto, no lo hagas!- grito Andrómeda. Pero fue tarde. La cadena no solo defendía en 360 grados todo papel cortante que se les acercara, tambien defendía de ataques aéreos.

Hidan vio como cientos de puntas de ondas que formaban las cadenas le atravesaban varias veces por todas partes.

Cayó a peso muerto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras la el ataque de Ikki hacia Pain, Nagato no había vuelto hacer ningún movimiento.

Una figura enmascarada se presenta al lado del peli naranja.

-Vámonos- dijo un Obito con una voz grave. Ambos desparecieron en un remolino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ikki había renegado a luchar con Pain al cerciorarse que no era más que un cuerpo manipulado y que el verdadero no se encontraba ahí.

Centro su vista en la estatua que Shun le había indicado anteriormente.

Ikki se posicione en frente de la estatua. Elevo su cosmos. En un principio se repartía sobre si como ondas a su alrededor…pero fue en aumento. Cerró los ojos para privarse voluntariamente de un sentido, al igual que el caballero de Virgo hacia.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhh…-las piernas horizontalmente abiertas conforme la dirección del tronco y el brazo derecho flexionado…- ¡puño ardiente del fénix!- acompañado del propio golpe un fénix de fuego salio del puño del caballero. La combinación de los dos impactos provoco una hendidura que poco a poco fue agrandándose. La estatua se desquebrajo por la parte baja. Pero fue suficiente. El cosmos acumulado en su interior reacciono de manera violenta al contacto con el cosmos del exterior.

El sonido del impacto fue brutal, pero nada comparado con lo que se les avecinó. Una potentísima onda de choque producto del cosmos liberado azoto la cueva que temblaba en sus cimientos. El suelo se deshacía bajo sus pies, y una lluvia de cascotes indicaban que la cueva no se mantendría en pie por mucho más tiempo.

Konnan giro con rapidez buscando el origen de tal caos.

-Lo ha destruido… ¿Quién es ese jov…?- no pudo continuar. La reacción de Sasuke fue tan rápida que el sistema nervioso de Konnan no supo lo que le paso. Su cerebro no proceso la información. El cuerpo había muerto.

Aprovechando la distracción y que la cadena de Shun le aseguraba una protección perfecta, alzo su brazo izquierdo proyectando de él una de sus variantes del chidori, el chidori eiso o lanza del millar de pájaros que atravesó a una desprevenida Konnan. Gracias a la manipulación de la forma de la que se había especializado Sasuke, pudo hacer que en el final de su lanza, pequeñas lanzas despuntaran al final de la principal, provocando múltiples perforaciones internas. Un ataque cruel, devastador y mortal.

-¡Salgamos!- fue la única palabra que dijo Itachi tras ver lo ocurrido.

Rápidamente salieron de la cueva que se desmorono tras ellos.

Itachi había puesto de nuevo sombre su ojo para ejercer algo de presión y aliviar el dolor. Sasuke estaba herido por doquier, su ropa presentaba cortes y su piel cortes más o menos profundos. La batalla había sido para ellos, agotadora.

En cambio la ropa y el aspecto en general de Ikki no daba muestras de haber estado una batalla. Tenía algo de polvo, pero nada más.

La ropa que dejaba entrever la armadura de Shun, estaba bastante maltrecha producto de sus encuentros anteriores. Su armadura presentaba destrozos sobre sí misma, llegando a faltar parte de las hombreras o de las protecciones de las espinillas. Las cadenas por el contrario brillaban y se acomodaban en los brazos.

-Eres Shun de Andrómeda- dijo Itachi sin evitar asombrarse ante el aspecto del joven que lucía con la armadura de su constelación

-Si- les respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Soy Itachi Uchiha y el es Sasuke Uchiha. Somos ninjas de Konoha y hemos venido junto con tu hermano Ikki del fénix a buscarte

-Gracias- miro a su hermano y rápidamente los ojos verdes del joven se cristalizaron- hermano, estás vivo…- su voz se ahogaba

Sasuke miraba atónito… ¿en serio ese caballero estaba a punto de llorar?

-Shun, basta- el tono cortante de Ikki sorprendió a los presentes.- no es momento para que llores, hay cosas más importantes ahora- le recrimino.

Ikki en ningún momento giro la vista para ver a su hermano.

Itachi vio que tan distintos eran ellos dos. Uno era todo bondad pues hasta había advertido a sus enemigos de que no le atacasen pues no quería dañarlos. El otro por el contrario era la crueldad personificada. _Mostraba una gran preocupación hacia su hermano durante el tiempo que duro su búsqueda. Al hablar de él su gesto cambiaba y su voz de suavizaba, pero ahora que lo tiene ante él lo trata con rudeza. Ikki, actúas como el hermano mayor que sin duda eres-_ pensaba con marcada admiración Itachi- _puede que cada uno de nosotros veamos las cosas desde perspectivas opuestas, y que muestres esa frialdad propia de ti, pero estoy seguro que tu corazón alberga ahora una alegría enorme al reencontrarte con Shun-_ reflexiono al mismo tiempo que su ojo se posaba disimuladamente en Sasuke

Shun se limpio las lágrimas, pero pese al modo en el que Ikki le había tratado no había tristeza, si no felicidad. Sasuke nuevamente no comprendió.

-Si hermano, tienes razón. No es momento de llorar .

-Nos esperan en Konoha- dijo Sasuke cortando la parte emotiva del reencuentro

-Shun, te explicare todo por el camino- le dijo el mayor de los Uchihas- hay cosas que necesitaremos saber cuando lleguemos con la hokage

-De acuerdo, Itachi- asintió con la cabeza el caballero

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

De entre los escombros de la cueva un malhumorado Hidan surgía.

- ¡Joder!- se limpiaba el polvo de la capa- el muñequito del pelo verde es más fuerte de lo que parecía… ¿y qué cojones es esa armadura que llevaba?- bufaba- y encima estos desgraciados me han dejado aquí tirados…!pues a la mierda con ellos! ¡A la mierda Akatsuki!...- gritaba a los cielos- herejes malnacidos.- pudo tranquilizarse tras golpear varias piedras- en fin- se acomodo el pelo hacia atrás- me dedicare a Jashin…es lo que tendría que haber hecho desde un principio- y con la guadaña descansando en su espalda, el ninja del pelo blanco se marcho de esas ruinas.

**q cacaaaa...la puñetera pagina me ha modificado todooo...he tenido que ir parrafo por parrafo para que la historia se entendiera porque me lo habia puesto todo apelotonado...enfin...**

**creo que aqui poco tengo que explicar. Quise poner a kisame contra Itachi...jajjaja me parecia de lo mas ironico. **

**Orochimaru ha escapado y Pain y Tobi tambien...aun hay cositas pendientes... **

**porfin los hermantos estan juntos...ahora si que si los hermanos uchiha y los usuarios del cosmos entan juntos...muahahahaa...empieza lo buenoooo.**

**Haber, la estatua no pensaba cargarmela, solo agrietarla y que el cosmos se disipara...jeje...**

**aarrgg...estoy espesa ahora por culpa del cabreo que tengo con lo de ff y su..."ahora te lo cambio todo" grrrrrrr...**

**bien...hoy no voy a recomendar a nadie en concreto, pues...no se me ocurre^^...deciros que eso, echadles un vistazos a los que os he estado diciendo pues son muy buenos en historias de amor de naruto...Excepto dramaa y taro, que ellos van en una liga diferente, pues la primera es bulma y vegeta y el segundo es un cross de naruto y dragon ball (q tambien tiene sus momentillos romanticos) enfin...gracias por leerme. Ya sabeis, cualquier duda o sujerencia o hipotesis me las decis o bien por review o por mp.**

**sed felices**


	13. Chapter 13

Anochecía en el claro de un bosque. La hoguera en el centro y alrededor de ella 4 figuras.

Shun sentado como un indio descansaba su brazo encima de la caja que contenía su armadura. Ikki estaba de pie recostado en una enorme roca. Sasuke e Itachi estaban sentados encima de un tronco.

- Así que la hokage es la autoridad máxima de la villa y vosotros sois los encargados de ejecutar las misiones u órdenes que ella dictamine.- resumía Shun

- Las misiones son mandatos de otras aldeas o señores feudales hacia la villa.- le aleccionaba Itachi- nuestra tarea no solo consiste en obedecer todo cuanto la hokage ordene, nuestra prioridad se basa en la defensa de la aldea y de todos cuantos en ella viven

- Entiendo…- el joven de cabellos verdes analizaba todo cuanto ahí se le decía- que tan distintos y al mismo tiempo parecidos somos para con vosotros. Nosotros defendemos a Athena y vosotros a la aldea. Vuestra labor parece algo más complicada.

Sasuke lo miraba con superioridad. Parecía que por fin esos caballeros de daban cuenta de la magnitud y de la importancia de ser un shinobi.

- Shun- fue tajante Ikki- Athena protege y defiende a todos los habitantes del planeta. No olvides que tanto Poseidón como Hilda de Polaris bajo el dominio de este quisieron destruir el planeta tierra y Athena expuso su vida para aplacar la ira de todos ellos. Dudo que su "complicada labor" pueda tan siquiera acercársele a las batallas a las que nos enfrentamos solo por el capricho de los dioses.- la mirada inquisitiva de Ikki hacia su hermano hizo que este en consecuencia bajase la vista

Sasuke miraba con una seriedad inusitada al peli azul. La amabilidad de Shun era algo con lo que se podía lidiar con facilidad. En el rato que habían compartido por el camino la presencia del peli verde se le hizo cómoda. Pero Ikki era otro asunto. Lo odiaba.

El silencio se hizo patente. Shun miraba a Sasuke y a Itachi de manera intercalada-_se parecen… ¿serán hermanos?-_pensaba.

- Caballero de Andrómeda- Sasuke rompió el silencio.- ¿Qué tanto miras?- le decía molesto

- Perdona, pero no podía dejar de pensar que os parecéis mucho- respondió

- Hump…- su vista regreso al fuego- Itachi y yo somos hermanos, normal que nos pareciéramos- decía como quien explica una obviedad- en cambio vosotros no lo parecéis

- Ya, supongo que a primera vista no lo aparentamos

Tanto Itachi como Ikki entendieron el doble significado de las palabras de Shun. Exteriormente no se parecían, uno tenía los rasgos suaves y otros marcados, toscos. Pero interiormente compartían una luz. Eran el corazón y la fuerza del uno y del otro.

Sasuke quedo meditando. Había una pequeña conexión entre ambos, pues ellos eran los hermanos pequeños que, cada uno a su manera, eran fiel reflejo de sus mayores.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laboratorio.

Kabuto inspeccionaba los últimos datos obtenidos en la grafica que representaba la energía acumulada en la vasija.

- Parece que se estabiliza, aunque las esferas sensitivas no han salido muy bien paradas- miraba el pequeño cráter originado por la explosión-un poco más y se lleva al laboratorio consigo…

Había dejado la carpeta con los datos y repasaba una y otra vez el patrón de los dibujos que conformaban el ritual.

Un sonido parecido al descorchar de una botella hizo eco en el lugar. De la nube de polvo resultante un excitado Orochimaru aparecía.

Sus ojos viperinos estaban muy abiertos, sonreía y se lamia compulsivamente.

- Orochimaru sama- se detuvo abruptamente al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el hombre serpiente

- Increíble-repetía esa única palabra compulsivamente

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Orochimaru sama?- le acomoda en una silla

- Ese….poder…ese…poder…increíble…-actuaba como víctima de un genjutsu

- ¡Orochimaru sama!- le zarandeo con brusquedad. El hombre dirigió lentamente la vista hacia Kabuto. Este como respuesta a ese gesto retrocedió por miedo.

- El poder de los caballeros-las manos apretaban el reposabrazos-esos dos caballeros…

- ¿hay otro?

- Si

- ¿orochi…?

- Kabuto- le interrumpió-¿lo tenemos?

- Sí, pero

- No importa. Las esferas no importan- su cuerpo aun estaba en tensión en la silla-su poder es más grande de lo esperado

- Creo que en tres días lo tendré todo listo Orochimaru sama- dijo con precaución

- Perfecto- lentamente sus ojos fueron posados en la vasija-perfecto- volvió a decir, solo que esta vez en un susurro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En algún lugar en el país de la lluvia.

Un remolino hizo aparecer a dos figuras. Una era alta y bien formada, pelo anaranjado y metales insertados en gran parte de su cara. Otro más bajo, algo más delgado pero atlético y con una máscara en forma de espiral.

- Esto no lo tenía previsto- dijo en enmascarado con frustración- no creí que aparecieran tan pronto- recompuso su tono- han arrasado…ese maldito Itachi…- pronuncio con asco el nombre

- ¿sabias lo del otro caballero?- le acuso el alto

- Sí, pero estaba fuera de mis posibilidades una alianza Santo-shinobi

- Ya veo-miro la instancia. Estaba vacía- Konnan y los demás no han sobrevivido

- A veces hay que hacer sacrificios- respondió el enmascarado

- Pero no a Konnan- la voz de Pain era monocorde, sin un atisbo de emoción…nada…aun así, era obvio el lazo que los unía.

Tobi se sentó en una de las sillas. Se veía cansado no solo por el esfuerzo de redirigir el cosmos a la estatua, si no que tambien, esto había sido un golpe mental que no se lo esperaba

- El otro caballero es más peligroso que al que teníamos capturado. Llego hasta mi Yo.

- Lo noté- apoyo sus brazos en la mesa reflexiva. Un objeto le molesto al cambiar de posición-cierto- dijo sacando la esfera sensorial- Orochimaru se dejo esto.

Pain se acerco.

- ¿una esfera sensorial?- lo sostuvo en la mano- Orochimaru lo tenía previsto

- Así es- corroboro Tobi-de lo que no estoy seguro es que si lo dejo ahí intencionadamente o pudo ser un descuido

- Ese Sannin no deja espacio a la improvisación- termino por afirmar esa pregunta silenciosa Pain- quiere decirnos que tiene un plan B

- ¿en ese plan entramos nosotros?- pregunto divertido el enmascarado

- Si no fuera así actuaria en las sombras como buen shinobi

- Habrá que esperar- comento con resignación

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Konoha

A lo lejos del camino se perfilaban 4 figuras. Los Uchihas iban a la cabeza y los santos detrás.

- Esa es Konoha- anuncio Sasuke mirando por encima del hombro a Shun

- Una aldea ninja- el joven caballero de cabellos verdes no podía ocultar su emoción. Al igual que para los shinobis ellos eran seres sacados de fabulas, para Shun, los ninjas tambien lo eran

Atravesaron las puertas.

Era una mañana bulliciosa en la aldea. Los comerciantes ofrecían sus objetos, algunos niños correteaban jugando a ser ninjas lanzándose shurikens de madera. Algunos shinobis paseaban ociosos. Daba la sensación de una aldea tranquila pero viva

Shun observaba a todos los lados. Podía distinguir quienes eran o no eran ninjas por lo que le dijo Itachi sobre los protectores de frente y la simbología de la hoja

- Debemos presentarnos ante la hokage- ordeno Itachi

- Le envié un halcón indicándole que vendríamos hoy con un informe provisional de lo ocurrido- le dijo Sasuke

- Bien hecho Sasuke, eso facilitara mucho las cosas- emprendió la marcha hacia la torre. Sinceramente se vio sorprendido ante la iniciativa de su joven hermano

Sasuke levanto ligeramente el mentón en un gesto claro de orgullo.

En la breve caminata hasta la torre, se podía escuchar los cuchicheos de varias jóvenes. Itachi claramente pasaba de ello. Sasuke, aunque tambien aparentaba indiferencia, su ego interior crecía. Pero no todos los cuchicheos iban hacia los Uchihas, la mayoría se centraban en el muchacho de pelo verde y rostro angelical. –_Será la novedad-_pensó Sasuke no pudiendo evitar un leve golpe a su ego.

-.-.-.-

En la torre del hokage unos golpes secos llamaron a la puerta. Tras la orden pertinente, entraron en la sala las dos parejas de hermanos.

Itachi como líder se posiciono delante. Detrás de él estaba su hermano, Ikki y Shun con la caja de la armadura a sus pies.

- Hokage sama-Itachi hizo su reverencia.

- Vaya- levanto la vista escrudiñando al nuevo-la misión ha sido todo un éxito por lo que veo

- Así es Tsunade sama- continuo el líder- la operación de rescate fue exitosa, aunque no exenta de complicaciones

- Ya veo. Según el informe previo de Sasuke se toparon con 7 criminales de rango S según el libro Bingo.

- Todos ellos miembros de Akatsuki-aclaro Itachi

- Eliminaron a Kisame, Hidan, Konnan y Deidara.

- Tobi, Pain y Orochimaru consiguieron escapar

- Es sorprendente que eliminaseis a 4 de los 7 miembros en un solo ataque.

- De no haber sido por la ayuda de los caballeros no habría sido posible- dijo con honestidad Itachi

- Cierto- despego la vista del informe provisional y la dirigió nuevamente a Shun- caballero de Andrómeda, ¿no es cierto?

- Si…¿hokage sama?- dijo con marcada duda y nerviosismo

Ikki chasqueo la lengua en desagrado.

- Me alegra por fin conocerte- le sonrió con dulzura- ¡vaya! Eres más joven de lo que creí-parpadeaba incrédula

- …- silencio por parte de los presentes.

- Bien caballero, ¿Qué puedes contarme acerca de lo ocurrido?

Shun explico con todo detalle cuanto vivió durante su estancia en el país de la lluvia. Así como lo de la estatua y el intento de obtener su cosmos. Tsunade escuchaba cada detalle con sumo cuidado.

- ¿el gedo mazo fue destruido?- pregunto Tsunade

- Así es hokage sama, Ikki del fénix libero la energía contenida en la estatua.

- Me pregunto para qué querrían usar un poder como el cosmos…- la rubia mantenía su dedo en el mentón

- Fuera para lo que fuera ya no tienen acceso a ese poder- razono Sasuke que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento

- Aun así- le miro la mujer con rudeza- no estará demás averiguar algo al respecto.

Se levanto de su escritorio para apoyarse sobre él.

- Bien, varias cosas. La primer es que Hiashi Hyuga a ofrecido su casa para que tambien tú Shun te hospedes ahí junto con tu hermano mientras averiguamos mas sombre como ayudaros a regresar.

- Gracias- dijo el aludido

- Segundo, si fuera posible nos gustaría contar con vuestra ayuda caballeros durante el tiempo que dure vuestra estadía aquí.

Shun asintió. Ikki miraba fijamente a Tsunade. Ésta le mantenía la mirada.

- no veo nada que me ate a este lugar- soltó con desagrado

- eso es cierto Ikki, y no puedo retenerte en contra de tu voluntad, pero como ya te dije en su momento, aun nos necesitas…

Ikki sonrió ante el duelo de miradas

- bien, lo imaginaba- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.-tercero, Sasuke tu trabajo ha sido excelente. Quisiera ponerte al mando de tu propio grupo hasta que Naruto regrese y podáis ser nuevamente el equipo 7.

Sasuke iba a responder pero su hermano le interrumpió.

- Tsunade sama- dio un paso más al frente- quisiera recomendar a Sasuke Uchiha para mi escuadrón ANBU

El joven azabache miro a su hermano con una mezcla de sorpresa y orgullo

- Me temo que no puedo aceptar esa propuesta Itachi. Eres un excelente ANBU, pero el motivo de negarme a ello es que he pedido tu destitución como miembro del ANBU y que formes parte nuevamente de los junin

- ¡Tsunade!- corto Sasuke

Itachi le hizo un gesto a su impulsivo hermano para que se callara.

- Creo Itachi que tienes mucho que ofrecer a los jóvenes shinobis de la aldea

- Como ordene Tsunade sama- el gesto de Itachi era inamovible. Sinceramente, no le desagradaba su nuevo puesto de trabajo

- ¡Tsunade!- volvió a inquirir el joven

- ¡Sasuke basta!- le exigió su hermano

- ¡no!- se envalentono- si Itachi Uchiha regresa a su puesto como jonin y a mí me pones como jefe de un escuadrón, exijo que él este en mi grupo.

La sorpresa de los shinobis fue palpable. Shun observaba atónito ese espectáculo. En cambio Ikki sonreía con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados.

- ¡no estás en posición de exigir!- varias venas se marcaban en la Sanín

- Shun e Ikki tambien estarán en mi grupo- y ahí una muestra más del marcado carácter Uchiha

Los ojos de los 4 se abrieron como platos.

- ¿eres consciente pequeño mocoso que ellos no son shinobis?- Tsunade ardía

- Soy consciente de que les has pedido su ayuda el tiempo que este aquí. No se me ocurre una mejor forma de que nos ayuden que ésta.

- Estar con Naruto te ha afectado seriamente Sasuke- decía la mujer sujetándose el puente de la nariz. Suspiro enormemente- bien- sonrió con malicia- pero será tu hermano y no tu el líder del grupo hasta nueva orden

- Conforme- y la sonrisa altanera se hizo presente en el rostro del joven, al menos habia conseguido lo que queria.

Ikki iba a protestar, pero ver en ese estado de exasperación que mantenía la mujer le hizo sonreír divertido.

Tsunade fue consciente del reto que le estaba lanzando el fénix con esa sonrisa.

- Podéis iros…- dijo mientras se sentaba pesadamente en su silla.

- Si hokage sama- se despidió Itachi

- Si…Tsunade- Sasuke tomo los pasos de su hermano

- Claro- dijo un sonriente Shun recogiendo su armadura

- Hump…- dijo Ikki dándose la vuelta. Se paro justo antes de salir cerrando la puerta por dentro

- ¿quieres algo más?- dijo con pesadez.

- El cosmos que fue liberado de la estatua no fue todo lo que se sustrajo a mi hermano. Pude sentir que lejos de ahí había otra porción de cosmos

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- A que sea quien sea, posee suficiente poder como para eliminar una población.

- Gracias Ikki, nos pondremos con ello de inmediato, aunque me temo que deberé ralentizar el proceso de investigación para ayudaros a volver

- He estado en el infierno muchas veces…no creo que esto sea peor- le dijo mirando por encima del hombro.

Al salir de la torre los 4 jóvenes se toparon con el grupo de Kakashi, que finalmente tambien habían vuelto de una misión.

Itachi les saludo con la educación que le caracterizaba. Sasuke miro a su antiguo maestro y meneo ligeramente la cabeza. Luego miro inquisitivamente al Hyuga. Neji tampoco se quedo atrás y le sostuvo la mirada.

- Sasuke- le llamo desde la distancia Itachi.

Sonrió con malicia al Hyuga y siguió su camino.

Kakashi vio entonces a un muchacho de cabellos verdes que llevaba a sus espaldas la armadura de Andrómeda

- Hola- saludo jovialmente el peli plateado- tú debes de ser Shun, ¿me equivoco?

- Emmmm…si- dijo un tanto sorprendido. Al parecer sabían de él bastante gente.

- Es gratificante poder conocer a otro caballero

- Gracias- le sonrió con dulzura el aludido- para mi es increíble estar en una aldea ninja. Solo sabía de vosotros por las leyendas e historias antiguas- dijo con honestidad

- Bueno…digamos que algo parecido ocurre aquí con vosotros. Sois ficción hecha realidad- su ojo visible se curvo

Ikki salía de la torre más atrás que el resto. Pasó al lado de todos ellos con las manos en los bolsillos. No se molesto tan siquiera en mirarlos

- Shun, vámonos- le dijo en la distancia donde se encontraban los otros dos hermanos

- Voy hermano. Un placer- y sin más salió corriendo hacia donde le habían llamado

_Hermanos- _pensó divertido Kakashi

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zona Uchiha.

Sasuke e Itachi caminaban por la zona hasta llegar a su casa. Por la mente del mayor cruzaba fugazmente la idea de que hace unos años atrás estuvo a punto de matar a todas aquellas personas que ahora los saludaban…

- Niisan- le llamo el joven- ¿tu ojo ya está bien?

- No debes preocuparte otouto

- Ya…siempre dices lo mismo…- dijo enfadado

- Por cierto, enhorabuena por tu nombramiento

- ¿Qué nombramiento?

- El de ser líder de tu propio escuadrón

- No voy a ser líder…¿recuerdas?- sarcasmo

- …

- ¿en qué mundo estabas niisan?- dijo malhumorado

- …

- AARRRGGGG…- se cruzo de brazos sacando levemente el labio inferior. El mismo gesto que llevaba haciendo desde que era pequeño cuando su hermano siempre le decía la frase de "lo siento Sasuke, la próxima vez será"

Itachi sonrió divertido. Se había convertido en su pasatiempo secreto favorito hacer de rabiar a su joven hermano. Sasuke lo vio de reojo y relajo sus exageradas facciones. Siempre caía en su trampa…siempre.

- Niisan, gracias por recomendarme para el ANBU

- Creo que tienes todo lo necesario

- Ya…bueno…puede…aun así gracias

Itachi lo miro desde su perspectiva. Le puso una mano en la cabeza del menor y le atrajo hacia él. Sasuke quedo sorprendido ante el gesto de su hermano.

- ¡niisan!- repuso ofendido intentando salir de su agarre- en serio, a veces te odio- le dio un empujón en cuanto pudo liberarse

Y ahí estaban los dos Uchihas, compartiendo sus breves momentos en los que dejaban a un lado ser shinobis y volvían a ser hermanos.

Llegaron a la casa. Se fueron directos a la cocina, pues el olor a comida les atrajo como miel a las moscas.

- Buenos días madre- dijo el mayor con su gesto frio de siempre

- ¡hola Itachi, Sasuke!- repuso una sonriente Mikoto-¡oh cielos…! ¿Qué demonios os ha pasado?- y como buena madre histérica fue corriendo a inspeccionar a sus dos retoños- Itachi tu ojo- dijo intentando acariciarlo.

- Está bien madre, no hay de qué preocuparse- le respondió sujetando con suavidad la mano de su progenitora

- ¿y tu Sasuke?- le miraba de arriba abajo…- ¡vienes con la ropa hecha un desastre!- dijo con los brazos en jarra…ahí estaba su querida madre

- Si mama, tambien estoy bien- contesto con sarcasmo el menor. Su madre miro a ambos lados y con la velocidad de una kunoichi se abalanzo a abrazar al pequeño.

- Vale mama…- dijo avergonzado- que si…que vale…mama…me estás haciendo daño

- Eso te pasa por reprochar a nuestra madre- le comento su hermano

Sasuke rodo los ojos y finalmente fue puesto en libertad.

No paso mucho tiempo para que un serio Fugaku entrara por la puerta. Miro a sus hijos y se sentó en la mesa.

Sasuke e Itachi hicieron lo propio. Mikoto servía la comida en distintos platos.

- Enhorabuena Itachi, me han dicho que la misión fue todo un éxito- dijo el patriarca mirando al primogénito

- Si padre- sin rastro de emoción alguna

- No solo trajeron a ese otro caballero, acabaron con 4 de los shinobis más peligrosos. Y nada más ni nada menos que Kisame, portador de la shamehada. No esperaba menos de un hijo mío.

Itachi dejo de comer por un instante. Se le había cerrado el estomago al percibir el desprecio intrínseco que llevaban esas palabras consigo al ignorar el trabajo de Sasuke. Le hubiera gustado decirle que Sasuke hizo frente a Konnan con gran habilidad y que realizo las tareas propias de un líder, pero una leve mirada del menor le regreso la cordura. Sasuke le miraba con gesto fácilmente descifrable-_no importa niisan. _

- No tengo más hambre madre- dijo levantándose de la mesa- padre- le miro con esos ojos vacios- si me disculpan…

- Itachi cielo, no has comido apenas- le contesto una preocupada Mikoto.

- Estoy cansado madre. Necesito descansar – dio una reverencia y se fue

Sasuke evitaba a toda costa la mirada inquisitiva de su padre.

- ¿y bien Sasuke?- las miradas finalmente se cruzaron- ¿Qué puedes decirme de esos dos caballeros?

- Ikki derroto a Pain con un solo ataque y el otro a Deidara sin moverse del sitio- le informaba- además Shun tiene una defensa impenetrable, pues tambien elimino a Hidan con solo un movimiento de su cadena.

- ¿hiciste lo que te ordene?

Sasuke no contesto.

- ¡solo tenias que observarle! ¿tan difícil es eso para un poseedor del sharingam?

- No estuve presente durante el combate de Ikki…- intentaba mantener la calma pero le era imposible

- ¡eres un Uchiha!- dijo golpeando la mesa- tu misión era muy importante para el clan, y aun así…- había algo más que enfado en la voz de su padre- solo hay una manera de que hagas algo útil.

Sasuke trago saliva.

- Te enfrentaras a ese caballero a como dé lugar. Le plantaras batalla, y si sales vivo, mas te vale traer información útil.

- Pa-padre- los ojos del joven se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la orden que le dio su padre. Luego su vista se volvió vacía carente de brillo, como de un robot, que mira pero no observa.

- Nosotros no tenemos una hija que ofrecer como ese Hiashi para ganarnos los favores del fénix, asique debemos de actuar por otros caminos.

La conversación termino ahí. Sasuke se levanto pesadamente de la mesa y se fue de ahí como un muerto sin alma.

Llego a su cuarto y se encerró. Apoyado en la puerta no podía dejar de escuchar en su cabeza la última frase de su padre _"Nosotros no tenemos una hija que ofrecer como ese Hiashi para ganarnos los favores del fénix"…_ ¿en serio? ¿Realmente el mundo shinobi estaba así de podrido? No conocía mucho de los Hyuga, pero le costaba concebir esa idea en su cabeza. Hinata al fin y al cabo era la heredera de ese clan…un clic hizo en su mente...- _Kakashi le hizo enfrentarse a Hinata con el fénix, puede que ese Hyuga le haya ordenado o dicho algo…además, se ofreció a hospedarlo en su casa…y ese…ese Ikki mira de manera extraña a Hinata…ella se sonroja cuando habla con él, le sale esa estúpida sonrisilla suya…-_ su cuarto se le hacía pequeño, se sentía agobiado- _no creo que Kakashi quisiera tomar partido en ese plan, puede ser un perezoso, un distraído, un impuntual y un pervertido en potencia, pero no se dejaría comprar o amedrentar ni por el mismísimo Hiashi…-_ extraños sentimientos eran participes de su estado- _Hinata…- _el recuero de su conversación con ella estando en su cuarto cegó temporalmente parte de sus pensamientos. Esa sonrisa que le daba, su recién descubierto sentido del humor, que dicho sea de paso era bastante inteligente, el cómo hizo que él sonriera tontamente- _por muy caballero de Athena que sea ella no sería merecedora de él- _ ¿perdona?, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Desde cuándo?- _Ikki bastardo. Si padre quiere que me enfrente a ti lo hare. Demostrare que soy "digno de un hijo suyo"… y no permitiré que Hinata…- _respiro profundamente al ser consciente hacia donde iban dirigidos las próximas palabras que salían de su mente- _¿Qué cojones?-_ se golpeo con la palma de la mano la frente dejándose caer sonoramente en el suelo. Por fin la parte racional de su mente tomo control de la situación. No era que sintiera algo hacia la joven heredera, era su orgullo Uchiha el que le estaba engullendo. En su foro interno no permitiría que ese Ikki la obtuviera, simple y llanamente por el hecho de que ese hombre no debía tener nada, Se auto convenció que actuaria de igual manera si se trataba tanto de Sakura como de Ino. No consentiría que el hombre al que odiaba tomara posesión de algo que no le pertenecía, como el niño que solo quiere el juguete de otro niño solamente porque está jugando ese niño con eso. Y es que, como todo Uchiha quería todo para él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mansión Hyuga

Shun e Ikki llegaban a los territorios Hyuga. Las grandes puertas que así lo indicaban se mostraban majestuosas ante la vista de los hermanos.

Un hombre con un impoluto kimono les esperaba en la entrada del complejo. Hizo una reverencia a ambos caballeros.-

- Ikki san. Shun san. Los estábamos esperando. Pasen, les llevare hasta su cuarto. En 20 minutos la cena será ofrecida en el salón principal.

Ikki chasqueo la lengua en desagrado, ¡que manía con las formalidades! Shun en cambio sonrió con su dulzura característica.

Entraron al complejo dejándose guiar por aquel hombre. En un principio Shun no dio importancia al color de ojos , pero al mirar a su alrededor comprobó que todos lucían ese mismo color perla.

Llegaron al cuarto. Este era distinto al que anteriormente se había hospedado Ikki. Era más amplio, con un baño de estilo japonés, un armario más amplio y dos escritorios.

Shun dejo la armadura dentro del armario, creyó que sería donde menos podría estorbar. Recorrió el cuarto como un niño pequeño. Al igual que su hermano ese contraste de antigüedad y modernidad le chocaba, pero a él le agradaba.

Ikki estaba en la entrada con su gesto impasible. Había visto que tenia mas ropa que de la que vio la última vez. Una tenue sonrisa se perfilo en su gesto al mismo tiempo que una irónica carcajada salía de su garganta.

Se fue hacia el escritorio, allí había algo que no recordaba haber visto en su otro cuarto. Había una nota escrita con perfecta caligrafía.

"Ikki, en el cajón de este mismo escritorio, tienes medicinas y todo lo que necesites si precisas de curas. Sé que no te agradaría que alguien de nuestros sirvientes te tratase como un inválido e intentasen curar tus heridas. El salón principal esta junto al estanque de los peces koi.

Hinata Hyuga"

El mayor abrió el cajón y encontró gasas, tijeras y un único ungüento. Cogió el bote y unas cuantas gasas.

- Shun- se lo lanzo al mismo tiempo que le llamaba

El joven de los hermanos fue de nuevo al armario. De entre la ropa que había escogió lo más parecido que él solía llevar, una camiseta verde y una pantalones blancos. Se fue directo al baño. Ikki espero a que Shun saliera para hacer la misma operación.

El salón principal estaba adornado con todo tipo de escritos alrededor. Una mesa rectangular presida la estancia. El símbolo del clan reinaba en la cabecera del salón. Era elegante pero sorprendentemente sencillo.

Shun entro seguido de su hermano. El joven de cabellos verdes admiraba todo con inusitada felicidad.

La puerta principal se abrió entrando primero un hombre con un porte elegante e intimidatorio, a su derecha estaba la joven de melena larga con destellos azules. A su izquierda otra jovencita más pequeña con un semblante copia del hombre, su melena era algo más corta en comparación y castaña.

Ikki rodo los ojos…cómo les gustaba a esa gente todo lo ceremonial. Hinata lo vio de refilón, dedicándole una agradable sonrisa.

Shun instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, la imponente figura del hombre le recordaba al patriarca de las doce casas.

Las dos hermanas hicieron una elegante reverencia. Shun imito torpemente los movimientos, Ikki sin embargo no se movió.

El líder del clan se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, sus hijas se posicionaron del mismo modo del que venían. Los caballeros se sentaron cada uno al lado de las respectivas jóvenes, quedando los mayores a la derecha y los menores a la izquierda.

- Es un honor conocerte al fin, Shun de Andrómeda- hablo el líder- si necesitáis cualquier cosa, mis sirvientes os atenderán, además, mi hija Hinata será vuestra anfitriona.

- Gracias Hiashi…san- el joven no estaba acostumbrado a usar honoríficos.

La joven Hanabi, la muchacha sentada al lado de Shun se presento.

- Yo soy Hanabi Hyuga- le sonrió - ¡vaya! ¿en verdad sois caballeros de Athena?

- ¡Hanabi!- le regaño su padre

- Pero padre yo…-balbuceo la joven

- Si- respondió con rapidez Shun- así es – el gesto dulce del joven apaciguo el ambiente

La comida transcurrió sin más detalles. Ikki comía en silencio. Hinata hacia lo mismo. Solamente Shun y Hanabi hablaban ocasionalmente. Hiashi comprobó lo distintos que eran ambos caballeros a pesar de su parentesco. El mayor lucia como todo un líder y el menor era algo mas aniñado, dulce e ingenuo, reflejo de su hija. No obstante, tal y como él había previsto, sus invitados no eran peligrosos y podía confiar en que no le darían problemas. Ikki a pesar del frio trato que daba a los demás, era algo más suave con Hinata, aun así, no le desagradaba, pues poca gente en la aldea era capaz de mantener un duelo de miradas con el mismísimo Hiashi Hyuga, y que el fénix lo hiciera denotaba no solo una gran confianza, si no que no le temía a nada. A Shun a pesar de no conocerle en demasía, le extraño que bajo esa apariencia dulce y gentil, se encontrara un guerreo que había acabado con la vida de dos miembros de la organización de Akatsuki sin inmutarse. Se sentía orgulloso de tenerlos en su hogar, pues veía que con su presencia la gente a su alrededor cambiaba misteriosamente para bien.

Tras finalizar la comida Shun, Hanabi e Hinata se fueron a dar una vuelta por los terrenos Hyuga. Ikki prefirió alejarse e ir a la zona de los rostros de los kages. Había encontrado en ese lugar un remanso de paz. Podía estar solo sin que nadie le molestase o le diera conversación innecesaria.

Hanabi preguntaba ya libremente sin la presión de su padre.

- ¿y cuántos como tu hay?- sus ojos eran reflejo de su curiosidad

- Hay 88 caballeros, bronce, plata y oro.

- ¿y hay chicas caballero?

- Si, tambien las hay. De hecho el maestro del caballero de Pegaso fue una mujer caballero

- Oye Shun, Athena…¿Cómo es?- continuaba la pequeña

- Es una mujer fuerte y justa. Delicada en sus facciones y con un gran sentido del deber- veía como los ojos de Hanabi se abrían de asombro

- Entonces es como niisan- comento como quien dice una gran verdad

- ¡Hanabi-chan!- Hinata estaba colorada

- Es cierto, Neji opina lo mismo, ¿a que si primo?- en ese momento Neji pasaba, al oír como su jovencita prima lo cuestionaba detuvo el paso y levanto una ceja- Neji, ¿a que Hinata niisan es una mujer fuerte, justa y con gran sentido del deber?

La pregunta tomo a un impasible Neji por sorpresa. Hinata se había abalanzado hacia su hermana tapándole la boca.

- Perdona Neji niisan- dijo con rubor- H-Hanabi chan n-no sabe lo q-que dice- miraba a los pies de su primo

- No se disculpe Hinata sama, Hanabi sama no ha dicho nada que no sea verdad- comento con toda naturalidad

Shun veía la escena divertido. Se sentía cómodo ante esa complicidad que tenían las hermanas.

- ¿ves?- acuso a la mayor- Shun, ¿te gustaría ver un entrenamiento Hyuga?

- Emmmm-miro a Hinata dubitativo, ella le sonrió como respuesta- claro- sus ojos se curvaron acorde con su sonrisa.

- Hanabi chan- interrumpió Hinata antes de que su hermana siguiera haciendo de las suyas- ¿me acompañas?- Hanabi no entendió muy bien, pero siempre que podía estar con su hermana no desaprovechaba la oportunidad, así que aceptó. Ambas se despidieron de los dos jóvenes y se marcharon.

- ¡Shun! No lo olvides, luego nos vemos- decía ya a lo lejos una sonriente Hanabi

Shun les sonreía de vuelta sin notar la mirada penetrante que le estaba haciendo el Hyuga. Cuando ellas ya no estaban, se giro y vio que Neji lo atravesaba con la mirada.

- Neji, ¿no es así?

- Obvio- dio un paso hacia adelante- sois los invitados de Hiashi sama, pero no te confundas caballero, eso no te da derecho a ser tan cercano con Hinata sama

- Perdona, no quería ofender- el gesto de Shun era similar al de Hinata- ¿Hinata sama? – recapacito- creí que erais primos

- Y lo somos

- Es tu protegida ¿cierto?- le sonrió con amabilidad

- ¿ cómo lo sabes?- su gesto seguía siendo amenazador

- Hanabi me lo dijo. No debes preocuparte Neji, no quiero molestar, nada más lejos de la realidad

Neji relajo sus facciones. La amabilidad así como la tranquilidad que irradiaba ese muchacho eran contagiosas.

- Entiendo cómo te sientes Neji, nosotros tambien tenemos la obligación de proteger a Athena con nuestra vida

- Yo lo escogí- desvió su mirada hacia un punto perdido en el horizonte- en un principio fui obligado a servir, a vivir como un pájaro enjaulado, pero finalmente decidí por mi mismo que camino quería tomar.- había matices de culpabilidad y descanso en sus palabras

- Tienes razón- Neji lo miro intrigado- la obligación se convierte en un deber escogido cuando descubres que gracias a ello has encontrado grandes amigos…. O recuperado a un hermano que creías muerto- su voz se apago con la última frase

Sin darse cuenta ambos andaban por los alrededores de los jardines.

- ¿amistad?- dijo con sorna- te equivocas de lleno con eso- mi elección no estuvo vinculada nunca a la amistad

- ¿entonces?

- Hace tiempo, el odio que tenia hacia la familia hizo que casi matase a Hinata sama- Shun escuchaba mirando cada gesto en aquel inmaculado rostro- los culpaba por la muerte de mi padre, creí que mi padre había sido sacrificado solo para proteger a sus superiores.- sonrió con cinismo- más tarde me entere que había sido decisión voluntaria de mi padre.

- Hinata no te guarda rencor

- Hinata sama no es capaz de albergar ese sentimiento en su corazón. Aun cuando quise matarla, ella me seguía queriendo.

- Sí, creo que la entiendo. Cuando quieres a alguien aunque te haya hecho daño e intentado matarle, si amas a esa persona, es imposible odiarlo

Neji lo miro intrigado. Había muchas similitudes entre Hinata y él, y eso no le desagradó

- Es a tu hermano a quien te refieres. – noto la sorpresa reflejada en Shun- Soy bueno leyendo a las personas, y tu, como Hinata sama sois transparentes.

**NA: chan chan channnnn...ya estan en la aldea! uuuuhhhh...comienza lo bueno! jeje, entre Neji y Shun va haber entendimiento, pero por lo que se va biendo a Sasuke no le desagrada del todo el joven caballero...eso si, esta que echa humo con la insinuacion de su padre.**

**Con respecto a como ha actuado, por si no se ha entendido, esta en plan yo quiero esto solo porque otra persona puede que tambien lo quiera...pero...bueno...tiempo al tiempo.**

**Como bien dice Hiashi el caracter de Ikki se suaviza con Hinata...uuuuhhhh (^.^)**

**Orochimaru esta que no cabe en si de todo lo que ha presenciado, y es que el poder...atrae mas poder. Pain y Tobi ya han descubierto que Orochimaru tenia su propio as bajo la manga, la cosa es ¿lo conseguira?...¿que puede ofrecer un shinobi a un santo dorado?...si, él ya dio su hipotesis, pero...chan chan channnnnn.**

**Sabeis que va a ser largo, pero actualizo como minimo una vez por semana. Esta vez me he demorado porque he estado malisima de la muerte. (en plan "hola soy una infectada por el T-virus y no puedo relacionarme con nadie") y por tanto al escribir poco no podia mantener el ritmo de distancia entre lo escrito y publicado.**

**No me enrollo mas...mi recomendacion para este capitulo es para... Hatake Mary y "mi lugar soleado" un kakahina entretenido y de esos que te dejan un excelente sabor de voca.**

**Ah! deciros que...bueno...puede que me odieis en algunas partes del fic...pero es lo que tiene! jajajaa...deciros que el final lo tengo ya escrito para que asi no me desvie de la historia. Lo que no se es si pensar en un epilogo... cuando vaya llegando el momento os hare la encuesta^^**

**Muchas gracias a los que me leeis y a los que os incorporeis ahora...**

**Sed felices!**


	14. Chapter 14

Konoha, al dia siguiente

Era temprano, el sol asomaba con precaucion sobre la aldea. Las calles aun no estaban muy transitadas. Solamente algunos shinobis estaban despiertos. Solamente un caballero estaba despierto.

Ikki se había levantado muy temprano, algo dentro de él se agitaba, no sabía muy bien que era. Una sensación familiar le envolvía. Algo no estaba bien en el equilibrio de fuerzas. Que en alguna parte de ese extraño mundo alguien tuviera parte del cosmos de su hermano no le auguraba nada bueno. Sabia de la ambición de los hombres, pues él mismo había sucumbido por ese primitivo sentimiento al querer apoderarse de la armadura sagrada de Sagitario. Reconocía el "olor" de la maldad y en aquella cueva en donde habían encontrado a Shun, apestaba a ello.

Decidió levantarse y salir de ahí. No quería cuentas con nadie ese día.

Shun noto la ausencia de su hermano, pero no le dio mayor importancia, le conocía muy bien, sabía que Ikki siempre buscaba la soledad, era un lobo solitario. Miro el techo de ese cuarto.

- ¿Cómo estarán Seiya y los demás?- reflexionaba en voz alta. Realmente no podía hacer nada en su situación actual.

Ordeno el cuarto doblando el futón y metiéndolo en el armario. Salió de la habitación y camino en silencio por esos pasillos de madera. El olor del desayuno le condujo hacia una cocina bastante amplia con una mesa redonda. Sentado majestuosamente estaba el líder de esa familia.

- Buenos días- saludo el caballero

- Buenos días caballero- dijo con solemnidad el hombre- si buscas a Hinata salió temprano a una misión- leía tranquilamente el periódico y algunas cartas.

- En verdad, quisiera salir a conocer parte de la aldea, quería pedirle permiso, pues…

- Vaya- se sorprendió el líder Hyuga- no es necesario que pidas permiso joven, eres libre de conocer la aldea si lo deseas, así como de entrar y salir a voluntad en esta casa. Aun así es reconsiderado por tu parte

- Gracias

- Hanabi te invito a que presenciaras un entrenamiento Hyuga, ¿verdad?

- Si, es lo menos que puedo hacer si ella lo quiere

- Bien. Mañana organizare un kumite (aplicación práctica de las técnicas en un enfrentamiento contra un oponente real)

- Gracias Hiashi…san

- Tanto tu como tu hermano veo que no acostumbráis a usar honoríficos- decía con un toque de diversión. No era común que el líder Hyuga fuera tan comprensivo, pero sentía verdadera admiración hacia esos atenienses- te lo pasare por alto siempre y cuando estemos en privado- volvió su tono áspero de voz. Ikki era otro cantar.

- Gracias- dijo con sinceridad y un toque de alivio- si me disculpa

- Aguarda un momento Shun- ordeno- ¡Hanabi! -Una avergonzada chiquilla salía de detrás de la puerta - ¿qué ejemplo estas dando comportándote de esta manera?- decía severamente- escuchar detrás de la puerta es impropio en esta familia- la jovencita bajaba la cabeza.

- Lo siento padre- decía con vocecita

- Hanabi- las facciones de Shun eran dulces- ¿querrías enseñarme la aldea?- la cara de la morena se ilumino- si a tu padre no le importa

Hiashi lo medito un momento. Estaría muy bien visto que un miembro de la familia principal fuera en compañía de un caballero y siendo realistas, Hanabi era todo lo que un Hyuga tenía que ser.

- De acuerdo.

Y esa fue toda respuesta. La joven se fue rápidamente a su cuarto, se vistió, se puso su protector de frente y fue hacia las puertas de la mansión, donde Shun esperaba sonriente.

Hanabi ya se había graduado en la academia siendo la primera de su generación. Era el orgullo de la familia solo precedido por Neji.

Pasearon tranquilamente por la aldea. Ella había insistido en que comieran unos dangos por el camino, asique invito a Shun a comerlos.

Ella le explicaba cada cosa que veían, los ANBUS, que estaban apostados por las murallas; la diferencia entre chunin, jonin y genin; sus peripecias en la academia; las misiones que tenia con su grupo; de su hermana; de Neji…el joven caballero recopilo mas información con esa conversación de lo que habría podido descubrir por sí mismo.

- Hola chicos- como siempre Kakashi aparecía de la nada. Vestía su uniforme junin y portaba su característico librito naranja

- Kakashi sensei- saludo la joven. Shun se mantuvo callado

- Creo que no nos hemos presentado como es debido- dijo el junin con una mano tras la nuca- soy Kakashi Hatake

- Soy Shun- dijo sin mas

- Veo que tienes una buena guía turística- decía divertido

- Si- respondió sonriente- creo que ya podría ir solo a cualquier parte

Hanabi subió la cabeza con orgullo

- ¿Dónde está Ikki?- dijo con marcada curiosidad

- Mi hermano acostumbra a desaparecer.

- Ya veo- suspiro con cansancio- creo que no le agradamos- decía con sarcasmo

- …- el gesto de Shun era un tanto triste. Su hermano podía ser demasiado frio, rozando la crueldad.

- Bien...esto… ¿os importa si os acompaño un rato?- dijo cambiando con rapidez de tema.

Sin apenas ser consciente del sentido que tomaban sus pasos, terminaron en un claro del bosque.

Un hombre alto con un ajustado traje verde y pelo a tazón, apareció al lado de Kakashi, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros

- ¡que hay Kakashi, mi eterno rival!- dacia enérgicamente

- Hola Gay – dijo el CopyNinja con su austero tono de voz. Hanabi rodo los ojos. Shun se quedó parpadeando

- ¿uuummmmm?- miro con esos pequeños ojos suyos a Shun- ¿es un nuevo alumno tuyo?- lo miraba de arriba abajo

Tres ninjas más jóvenes salían de entre distintos puntos del bosque. Una chica con dos moñitos a cada lado de la cabeza y un traje de corte chino. Otro fiel replica del junin pero en tamaño mini y otro cuyos opalinos ojos reconoció a la distancia, Neji.

- No Gay- dijo con desgana- es Shun de Andrómeda

- ¿Andrómeda?- dijo el hombre de corte a tazón- ¿es de otra aldea?- Gay se rascaba la sien con el dedo índice

- _No tiene remedio- _pensó Kakashi- Gay, es un caballero de bronce de la constelación de Andrómeda

- ¡jajaja! Por supuesto, por supuesto- afirmaba Gay con la cabeza enérgicamente

Los jóvenes ninjas se acercaron hacia donde estaba su maestro. _Huy, que chico más mono-_pensaba TenTen con un tenue color en las mejillas.

- Gay sensei- dijo la mini copia de este- ¿cuantas vueltas vamos a dar ahora alrededor de la aldea?- torció la cabeza para tener mejor vista de Shun al percatarse de su presencia- ¿y este?

- Chicos, os presento a Shun- decía Gay- es un caballero de….

- El caballero de Andrómeda- corrigió con altivez Hanabi

- OOOOOHHHHH- grito entusiasmado el joven ninja de traje verde- ¡así que eres tu el que su llama de la juventud brilla con el cosmos!- se le veía entusiasmadísimo

Shun quedo petrificado ante esas efusivas reacciones

- Yo soy Rock Lee – se señalo con el dedo pulgar sonriendo enormemente- y ellos son mis compañeros de equipo Neji Hyuga y TenTen

La joven de los moñitos le sonrió pícaramente. Shun solo enrojeció. _Es encantador-_ volvía a decirse TenTen

- Shun, mi equipo y yo estábamos entrenando, ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?

- Gay no creo que…- quiso decir Kakashi. Aun recordaba lo que había ocurrido con Ikki

- Sensei- intento decir Neji, pero ambos fueron interrumpidos

- ¡ ooohhh siiiii, eso sería fabuloso!- Lee estaba realmente emocionado- oh Gay sensei usted siempre tiene las mejores ideas

- Aja, aja- afirmaba Gay- ¿Qué dices Shun? ¿te apuntas?

- Gay de verdad no creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Kakashi sin su habitual tranquilidad de siempre

- Tonterías Kakashi, nada puede salir mal

Neji y Kakashi no estaban del todo convencidos de que eso fuera a resultar como Gay decía

- Bueno…- empezó ha hablar Shun- no sé si debiera- miraba a Kakashi. Este como respuesta solo se encogió de hombro y suspiro.

- Vamos Shun- le hablo con total confianza TenTen- es solo un entrenamiento- le guiño con despreocupación el ojo.

- ¡así es joven Shun…muéstranos como arde la llama de la juventud en un caballero!- el hombre enfundado en su traje verde alzaba el puño para enfatizar mas sus palabras.

Tras un momento de reflexión Shun asintió. Kakashi solo se aparto. Hanabi hizo lo mismo, estaba tanto o más ilusionada de ver pelear a ese chico, aunque su rostro no lo mostraba pues así le habían enseñado, a no exteriorizar los sentimientos.

- Muy bien- dijo dando un paso al frente Lee, -yo seré el primero- y se coloco en su posición de pelea

Shun tambien se puso en guardia. Eso sería como cuando entrenaba para conseguir su armadura.

Y sin más preámbulos Lee ataco con rapidez. Fue un intercambio de golpes, bueno más bien Lee golpeaba y Shun se defendía bloqueando o esquivando. A pesar de la rapidez del ninja, Shun demostraba más agilidad aunque su estilo de lucha era más tosco. Lanzo un puño hacia el rostro de Lee y este pudo bloquearlo. Sintió un hormigueo recorrerle el brazo.

_A pesar de mi entrenamiento, este chico me supera en velocidad y fuerza, aun así solo se defiende- _pensaba Lee- _está bien, daré el todo por el todo._

- ¡tercera puerta corporal abierta: Puerta de la vida!

La fuerza y velocidad de Lee se incremento con rapidez. Atacaba con más fiereza que antes. Shun seguía defendiéndose. Los golpes se repetían, y aunque Lee no recibía golpe alguno comenzaba a sentir dolor en sus extremidades. Shun dio un salto hacia atrás para tener algo de distancia, pero fue recortada rápidamente. Lee dirigió una patada a un costado, que fue sostenido por una de las manos del caballero. Sin perder el equilibrio y aprovechando la inercia lanzo una patada al rostro del peli verde. Shun finalmente contesto con un gancho en la boca del estomago de Lee.

El impacto resultante hizo que el shinobi retrocediera unos pasos encorvado- _solo me ha dado un golpe y es como si cientos se hubieran producido en un solo punto…- _Shun había relajado su posición al ver que había propinado un golpe al joven.

- ¡Mi turno!- salto por encima de Lee la joven kunoichi lanzando varios kunais y shurikens. Shun salto hacia atrás para evitarlos.- ¡veamos qué haces ahora con esto!- arrojo otros kunais con papeles explosivos.

Shun se hizo a un lado, pero fue sorprendido por la explosión. El humo se disipo mostrando a un Shun con un leve resplandor rosa.

- Vaya- decía asombrada TenTen – esto requerirá más esfuerzo- sonreía divertida.

Estiro varios pergaminos a su alrededor. De ellos surgieron cientos de distintas armas arrojadizas. TenTen las lanzo sin miramiento alguno. Andrómeda solamente elevo su cosmos haciendo más visible su aura rosácea. Las armas se detuvieron a pocos centímetros de su objetivo, siendo repelidas y lanzadas a distintos puntos. La joven quedo atónita. Todos los presentes observaron con cautela.

_Shun solo se está defendiendo y aun así resulta peligroso. Según el informe de la misión que llevaron a cabo, el poder de Shun radica principalmente en su defensa. Usa su defensa como ataque…realmente es impresionante- _admiraba Kakashi

- Bien- corto Neji- Shun de Andrómeda- las palabras eran arrastradas- yo no te pondré las cosas tan fáciles- sonrió con altanería- te recomendaría que usaras tu armadura, caballero- aunque Neji no se dejaba influir por las emociones no podía negar que estaba entusiasmado, el cinismo de su voz lo demostraba.

- No querría lastimarte- dijo Shun

- No subestimes a los Hyuga- se coloco en su habitual pose

- ¡hazlo Shun!- la orden de su hermano llego a las espaldas de ellos- creo que estos shinobis necesitan sentir en su propia carne el poder que emana de los caballeros- y con una sonrisa de prepotencia lanzo la armadura de Andrómeda a los pies de su poseedor. La mirada de Ikki pasó de la de Neji hasta la de Kakashi. El fénix retaba con su mirada azul marino a un serio Kakashi- ¿ya nos estas usando de nuevo, Kakashi? – dijo amenazadoramente.

_Ikki- _pensó el peli plateado- _sin duda tengo que tener cuidado contigo. No eres de los que reniegan un combate, sino que tampoco muestras piedad, por el contrario, tu esencia en parte es la del odio, la crueldad. Ikki en verdad eres temible._

- No estaría de más que le escucharas- aunque el día anterior Shun y él habían comprobado que existía un sentimiento común que les unía como guardianes,, Neji quería ver y sentir por él mismo si en verdad podía ser considerado guardián. Era su propia prueba oculta personal.

- ¡armadura de Andrómeda!- grito. Y la armadura respondió a su llamado.

Hombreras, pechera, rodilleras, espinilleras, diadema…toda la armadura iba encajándose a la perfección en el cuerpo de Shun. Lo último que fue colocado en su cuerpo fueron las protecciones de los brazos con sus respectivas cadenas. Aquello fue un espectáculo que pocas veces mas podrían ver. Aquel tímido y dulce muchacho se había transformado en todo un guerrero, en un autentico caballero. El cosmos de su interior ardió con más fuerza.

Kakashi se había levantado el protector del ojo que contenía el sharingam, quería que apreciar cada detalle, quería envolverse en esa aura mística que rodeaba al caballero de Andrómeda. No fue terror lo que sentía, era algo que jamás había experimentado. Se sintió pequeño, tremendamente pequeño. Con los ojos abiertos al máximo, obligo a parte de su cuerpo a reaccionar, girando poco a poco la cabeza y la vista hacia Ikki. Si Shun lucia así, no quería imaginarse cómo se vería el caballero del fénix. La mirada que Ikki le estaba devolviendo se lo dijo todo.

Gay por su parte estaba ensimismado. Admiraba el porte que tenia ahora el joven vistiendo la armadura, y por primera vez en su vida, se replanteo seriamente el haber querido que sus discípulos entrenasen con el joven.

TenTen no podía apartar la mirada de ese espectáculo que se interpretaba delante de ella. No era consciente de lo que todo lo que estaba viendo significaba, pues muy pocos en la villa sabían del poder de esos caballeros, bueno, el poder que hasta la fecha habían mostrado. – _Ummmm…está más guapo- _pensó. Pocos segundos después se golpeo mentalmente.

Lee aun con la mano en el estomago por el golpe recibido solo tuvo un único pensamiento.-_ realmente esta fuera del alcance de cualquiera de nosotros. Ahora entiendo porqué solo se defendía,_

Neji había activado su byakugan. Aunque la energía que irradiaba Shun era claramente superior a la de él, no le importó, solo lo admiró. Admiró cómo un joven tan idéntico a su amada prima era poseedor de un poder tan enorme. Un poder capaz de abrir montañas y arrasar con mares, un poder que en manos de cualquier otro significaría el fin del mundo shinobi, pero que por fortuna ese poder, estaba a buen recaudo. Al contrario de lo que vio en Ikki, Shun desprendía gentileza, calma, podía ver la galaxia que habitaba en su interior…era opuesto a su hermano, y ese pensamiento hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su columna. El fénix podría llegar a ser peligroso. Recompuso su gesto, que en ese momento era de un ensimismamiento .

- Ponte en guardia, Shun- decía Neji. Al contrario que al principio, su voz se había aclarado.

La cadena del caballero comenzó su hipnótico baile alrededor de él. La defensa circular dibujaba elipses como la propia nebulosa de Andrómeda.

Neji se lanzo para ejecutar su danza del puño suave, pero no llegaba ni tan siquiera a aproximarse, la cadena repelía cada ataque, sus palmas se encontraban siempre con ella. Queriendo ganar velocidad se puso en la formación para la realización del golpe más rápido que tenia

- Ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas- y con toda la velocidad que tenia se lanzo de nuevo al ataque.

En esta ocasión la cadena reacciono y en lugar de defender ataco. El joven Hyuga se vio obligado a cambiar drásticamente la estrategia, utilizando el ataque como método de defensa. Shun retuvo el ataque para que no fuera tan dañino, aun así, Neji no salió muy bien parado.

Se mantenía en pie, con sudor en la frente y bastantes raspones. – _Contuvo el ataque y aun así no ha quedado en mi ni un solo sitio libre que no sea testigo del golpe- _analizaba la situación.- _es como la arena de Gaara, actúa por voluntad propia para defender o atacar a su portador según lo vea necesario. Aun así es mucho más eficaz que cualquier otra defensa existente en el mundo shinobi._

- Estas cadenas no solo responden a mi voluntad, tambien actuaran por cuenta propia si notan cualquier tipo de peligro, te lo advierto Neji, desiste y demos por terminado el enfrentamiento

- No, Shun- le dijo el Hyuga- esto dejo de ser un entrenamiento en el momento en que te pusiste la armadura, es una lucha de voluntades, tu como defensor de Athena y yo como guardián de Hinata

Shun lo comprendió al instante. Entendió el motivo por el que Neji le dijo que se pusiera la armadura. Entendió la reacción de Ikki al decirle que estos shinobis necesitaban comprobar en su propio cuerpo el poder de un caballero. Su hermano había captado la intención oculta del Hyuga.

- ¡cadena….nebular!- y como serpientes voraces la cadena ataco

- ¡Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas!

Neji roto sobre si mismo desprendiendo chakra por cada tenketsus de su cuerpo, originando una semiesfera. La cadena en un principio parecía que iba a ser repelida, pero consiguió atravesar la defensa de Neji, hiriéndolo.

Había sido empujado al suelo. Ya no solo eran raspones lo que tenía su cuerpo, eran heridas producidas por el roce de las cadenas.

- La…próxima vez….bloqueare tú…ataque- decía jadeando. El cuerpo le temblaba al levantarse

- ¡cadena nebular!

- ¡Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas!

Nuevamente fallo. Pero hubo una sutil diferencia a la vez anterior. La cadena se había enroscado en el brazo de Neji.

El sudor se mezclaba con la sangre. Neji estaba de pie con las piernas abiertas, los hombros caídos, su brazo libre colgaba y la cabeza estaba gacha, haciendo que el pelo cubriera su rostro.

Lentamente anduvo paso a paso hacia Shun. Sus pasos eran torpes, pesados…tamborileaban al contacto con el suelo. La cadena seguía enroscada a su brazo.

Finalmente se detuvo a poco más de dos metros de distancia del caballero. Respiraba con dificultad. Dio un paso más hacia Shun. Parecía más un ente andante que una persona, realmente estaba destrozado.

Shun observaba como Neji avanzaba hacia él. No comprendía como podía seguir adelante.

Sin previo aviso la cadena se desenroscó de su brazo. Con un movimiento torpe, el joven Hyuga elevo el brazo que colgaba de su hombro, poniendo la mano extendida en el pecho de Shun.

- Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío- de la palma de Neji una onda de choque dio a quemarropa a Shun. Este solo retrocedió un paso. La cadena no reaccionó.

Neji cayó sobre sus rodillas.

- Dijiste…que tus cadenas…no solo respondían a tu voluntad…si no que tambien te defendían si notaban peligro…- respiraba con dificultad- por tanto, si no sentían peligro…no atacarían por si solas…y tu…tu has intentado no dañarnos a ninguno de nosotros…durante todos los encuentros…sabia que no levantarías tus cadenas a no ser que te vieras obligado…como antes…- levanto el rostro hacia Shun que estaba de pie a su lado- si tus cadenas no percibían peligro, no me atacarían y para ello…debía vaciar mi mente…de cualquier sentimiento…por eso quise que se me enredara tu cadena en mi brazo…su reacción determinaría cuando…cuando mi mente estaba libre de sentimientos…por lo tanto, me permitiría acercarme a ti…

Si, Neji Hyuga, era definitivamente un genio.

Shun le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Neji miro con escepticismo aquel gesto, pero no era el único. Todos los shinobis miraban anonadados intentando comprender lo que había ocurrido. A sus ojos lo que habían presenciado había sido un Neji intentando infructuosamente evitar el ataque de Shun en dos ocasiones, en la cual, en la última, la cadena había enganchado a Neji por el brazo. Vieron a un Neji herido de gravedad avanzar con gran torpeza hacia Shun y golpearle a quemarropa. No habían escuchado en ningún momento la conversación que los dos contrincantes mantuvieron durante todo el combate, por eso se les hacia raro el comportamiento que estaban viendo.

_-Nunca cambiaras Shun…nunca cambiaras…-_ y tras este pensamiento, Ikki abandonó el lugar.

El joven Hyuga acepto el gesto que le brindaba el caballero de Andrómeda. Éste le sostuvo unos momentos hasta que finalmente Neji tomo posesión completa de su cuerpo. Caminaron hacia donde estaban los otros ninjas.

- Estoy muy orgulloso Neji- le dijo con una seriedad inhabitual Gay

- ¡guau Neji! Cuando se lo cuente a padre o a Hinata niisan no se lo van a creer- a Hanabi aun le costaba comprender todo aquello que había visto

- Hanabi sama, querría que esto que ha ocurrido no lo supiese Hiashi sama e Hinata sama

- ¿Por qué?- cuestionaba la pequeña

- Veras Hanabi- le dijo Shun con una sonrisa- no creo que a tu padre le agradara

- Ummmm- la joven Hyuga no entendía con exactitud el motivo, pero no podía decir que no a Shun- de acuerdo Shun

- Gracias- decía Andrómeda con felicidad marcada

Neji agradeció en silencio el detalle de Shun. A pesar de todo había sido derrotado desde el primer ataque, y aunque sabia que tenia las de perder desde que Shun se equipo la armadura, su orgullo shinobi seguía estando ahí.

La armadura volvió a su caja y los 5 jóvenes reanudaron su marcha. TenTen insistió en ir a comer algo tras el entrenamiento. Lee dijo algo así como que ese era el espíritu de la juventud. Neji tenía el cuerpo hecho trizas asique decidió ir él solo al hospital. Shun sonreía y hablaba con Hanabi o TenTen o Lee.

Viéndoles marchar a la nueva generación de shinobis, Gay y Kakashi guardaban silencio. Gay fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Ikki es igual de poderoso?

- No lo sé, puede que mas, al contrario que Shun, el no necesito de armadura para vencer a un miembro de Akatsuki, además, su esencia es el odio

- ¿sigue vigilado por Itachi?

- No, Itachi junto con Sasuke y los dos caballeros forman un equipo. Tsunade no cree que Ikki necesite de mas vigilancia estando su hermano ya aquí

- ¿Itachi, Sasuke y los caballeros en un equipo? No son shinobis, y si las otras aldeas se enterasen…

- Su asociación es temporal. Hay cosas que solo ellos pueden solucionar. Recuerda que Akatsuki tomo parte del cosmos de Shun.

- Kakashi sabes tan bien como yo que ambas energías son incompatibles, no se pueden albergar en un solo cuerpo, el cosmos es el cosmos y el chakra es el chakra

- Si Gay, eso lo sé, ¿pero por qué motivo Akatsuki querría hacerse con el cosmos de Shun?

- ….- Gay apoyo una mano en su cadera- ¿y dices que son caballeros de bronce?

- Así es- Kakashi suspiro

- No querría saber hasta dónde serian capaces de llegar los caballeros de oro

- Espero que nunca tengamos que saberlo- dijo Kakashi con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del horizonte- sería el fin del mundo shinobi tal y como lo conocemos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Torre del hokage

- Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga. Vuestra misión consistirá en la localización del grupo de criminales denominado Akatsuki. Única y exclusivamente en su localización. Bajo ningún concepto entréis en batalla con ellos. Una vez que sepáis donde se encuentran, deberéis informar cuanto antes. Sabemos que se encuentran por las proximidades del país de la lluvia. Jiraya ira con vosotros. Es una misión de rango S por el peligro que conlleva. Confío en vosotros equipo 8

- ¡yuju!- gritaba entusiasmado Kiba- por fin una misión digna para nuestro equipo, ¿cierto compañero?- le dijo a Akamaru apoyando su mano en la cabeza del can. El perro giro la cabeza produciendo un leve sonido- oh vamos Akamaru,…

- Parece que Akamaru es más consciente que tú de la importancia de esta misión

- Aarrgg…Shino, siempre igual… ni que yo fuera tan tonto- un gemidito salió del perro- ¿Qué?...traidor…- miraba a su compañero peludo

- Chi-chicos…- la melodiosa voz de Hinata se hizo presente

- No te preocupes Hinata, el equipo 8 siempre sale victorioso- le dio una sonrisa confiada el Inuzuka

- Nuestro equipo cuenta con los elementos para llevar a cabo cualquier misión con total eficacia- dijo el controlador de insectos- la nariz de Kiba y Akamaru, tu byakugan y mis insectos, nos aseguraran de no correr ningún peligro- a su modo, shino tranquilizo el nervio previo de Hinata- contamos además con la presencia de uno de los Sannin

- Y a todo esto…¿Dónde está?- pregunto Kiba

- Jiraya os esperara en la salida de la aldea. Bien equipo 8, marchaos.

Los 3 shinobis junto Akamaru salieron por la puerta de la torre del hokage.

Aunque intentaban camuflarlo, en realidad los tres se sentían nerviosos por la misión. Que les acompañase un Sannin no era muy común y más, cuando en teoría estaba entrenando con Naruto en el monte de los sapos…

Se dirigían a la puerta cuando se cruzaron con un Sasuke malhumorado. Aun se debatía consigo mismo lo que antes había hablado con su padre con lo de Hinata y la presión ejercida para que estudiara las técnicas del caballero del fénix.

Hinata se detuvo al verle, el resto de sus compañeros siguieron adelante.

- Sasuke kun- dijo ella con su suavidad habitual

- ¿uuuummm?- levanto la mirada pensativa del suelo. Vaya, ese no era el momento para encontrarse con ella

- Que-quería agradecerte un-nuevamente….que….bueno…mi pa-padre es-está agradecido…por…esto…- balbuceaba nerviosa

- No le des más importancia de la que tiene en realidad- la cortó con soberbia- solo hice lo que me ordenaron.

- Ya…bueno…aun así….- arrugaba la parte baja de su chaqueta

- ¿hoy no tienes a ningún caballero rondando a tu alrededor?- le decía con un marcado toque de hastío

- N-no…Jiraya sama y mi e-equipo nos vamos a u-una mi-misión- le respondió sin importarle el tono que reflejó en su pregunta anterior

- ¿con Jiraya?- sus ojos carentes de emoción revivieron - ¿Qué tenéis que ver el equipo de rastreo con uno de los Sannin?

- No…no puedo decírtelo….Sasuke kun

- Vamos Hyuga, sabes que terminare enterándome- se acerco a ella. Sabía que la cercanía incomodaba a esa chica, además de intimidarla

- Te-tenemos que localizar a…a…Akatsuki- le miro con tranquilidad reflejada en sus pupilas perladas- Jiraya sama es…es…solo por pre-precaución. Estaré bi-bien

- Je, ¿Por qué debería importarme cómo te fueras a encontrar?

- Yo…esto…creí…

- No te confundas Hyuga. No veas cosas donde no las hay.

- Claro- la tristeza en su voz y en sus ojos era clara como el agua

- No entiendo como Tsunade no nos envió a Itachi y a mí cuando ya nos hemos enfrentado contra ellos.- ahí estaba nuevamente iniciando un tema de conversación con Hinata

- Itachi san y Sasuke kun…son…son los mejores de Konoha…Tsunade sama sabe lo…lo que hace- y ahí estaba ella, a pesar de la crudeza del trato que tenia Sasuke con ella, intentando alentarle

- Ahora tiene a esos caballeros- ¿era dolor lo que reflejaban esas palabras?

- Sasuke kun- le miraba con determinación- Ikki y Shun tarde o temprano se irán. Tsunade sama sabe que no puede depender de un poder que no nos pertenece. La aldea son los shinobis que la forman…- se sonrojaba con lentitud al sentir la mirada del azabache atravesándola- Sasuke kun tu…tu eres uno de esos shinobis…e-eres un shinobi de Konoha. Eres...

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo la miro con intensidad.

- ¿no tienes una misión que cumplir?- nuevamente ahí estaba su mirada fría

- Si- dijo avergonzada. Sasuke ya le daba la espalda. Ella se disponía a ir cuando nuevamente la voz del Uchiha atrajo su atención

- Hyuga, recuerda que tienes que regresar- y aunque Hinata no lo veía, Sasuke estaba sonriendo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok, os preguntareis como es que Neji ha sido capaz de vencer de esa forma a shun...pues bien, la realidad es que ese es el pundo debil de la armadura. No puede atacar a oponentes que no desprendan odio o un sentimiento de agresividad, como con Shaka o Mine de Venedash, de ahi la deduccion de Neji, que la cadena como su portador son demasiado sensibles en ese acpecto. **

**El leve encuentro de Sasuke con Hinata es un modo de echar mas leña al fuego con respecto a los sentimientos del Uchiha.**

**creo que no tengo mucho mas que aclarar.**

**Se que las actualizaciones no son tan frecuentes como antes...pero bueno...una vez a la semana creo que es un buen ritmo**

**Ya sabeis, reviews, dudas, aclaraciones...todo lo que digais sera leido y contestado...**

**Para que os hagais una idea, esto termina en la pagina 118 y voy ya en la 300 y me faltan bastantes cosas, asique...**

**Cualquier cosilla me lo haceis saber o por MP o por review^^**

**gracias por dedicarme unos minutillos.**

**Sed felices**


	15. Chapter 15

**hoy las anotaciones van arriba...y es que quiero que cuando termineis de leer el cap os esteis mordiendo las uñas, las manos y hasta los codos y no distraeros con palabras mundanas.**

**No tengo nada que aclara en este capitulo. Decir que disfrute escribiendolo...ya, creo que muchos echareis en falta alguna que otra tecnica, pero tranquilos...que ya habra tiempo.**

**Decir tambien que ninguno de los personajes aqui nombrados me pretenecen.**

**Que disfruteis del capitulo, espero que se entienda todo lo que he querido expresar en él...ah! y que si me he retrasado es porque me cumplido un caprichito que queria hacer y era escribir mi primer lemon, el cual si os gusta la pareja neji-hinata entonces os recomiendo que lo leais^^...**

**Sed felices**

Anochecía en Konoha. Las estrellas estaban ocultas por un espeso manto de nubes…auguraba tormenta…

Ikki hacía tiempo que había dejado de pasear por aquellas calles. Había comido un bol de fideos ramen en el Ichiraku, relajado en el monumento de los héroes de Konoha...enfin, un día tranquilo. Recordaba la mirada de Kakashi cuando vio a Shun con su armadura, y eso le hizo sonreír con altivez. Tampoco le dio mayor importancia a lo que había ocurrido con respecto a la reacción de Shun para con ese Hyuga. Conocía muy bien a su hermano.

Al fénix, se le había hecho costumbre el tiempo que llevaba en Konoha terminar siempre en las cabezas de los hokages. Era su lugar favorito sin duda alguna de todo ese sitio.

Caminaba por aquella rocosa tierra cuando unos shurikens se clavaron en el suelo deteniendo su paso. Ikki dirigió su vista hacia a el lugar de origen.

- ¿otra vez atacando desde las sombras?- dijo con soberbia

Una bola de fuego avanzo hacia él

- ¿en serio?- decía con ironía mientras se dejaba engullir por ella

Atravesando la bola de fuego un Sasuke embravecido atacaba kunai en mano, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrió que el caballero del fénix no se encontraba ahí.

Sasuke se quedo inmóvil poniendo todos sus sentidos alerta. De la nada un puño se abrió camino hacia el rostro del azabache dándole de lleno. Sasuke aprovechando la inercia del golpe dio un par de saltos hacia atrás. Se limpiaba un tímido hilillo de sangre que le salía de la comisura de los labios.

- Hump-fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha

- Veo que te quedaste con ganas de pelear desde que tu hermano nos interrumpió- la voz grave del fénix se escuchaba con claridad

Sasuke tenía cada movimiento planeado, cada posible reacción, todo. Luchar contra ese hombre no daba lugar a la improvisación. Se había jurado a si mismo que conseguiría la aprobación de su padre, que cumpliría con lo que Fugaku Uchiha le había encomendado. No más fallos. No más errores. Examinaría cada movimiento para aprender con minuciosa precisión. Vencería a ese caballero, él era un Uchiha, el clan más temible de toda la aldea, con la herencia de sangre más poderosa y eficiente. Su orgullo estaba en juego. Contaba con la ventaja de encontrarse en igualdad de condiciones, de que Ikki no poseía su armadura.

- ¡Elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego!

Nuevamente una gran bola de fuego fue exhalada de la boca del Uchiha en dirección a su oponente.

- Creí que los shinobis eran más inteligentes- elevo el cosmos de su cuerpo disipando el fuego del jutsu- que pérdida de tiempo- dijo con hastío

- Vamos caballero del fénix- reto el azabache- se que tienes más que mostrar- finalmente el sharingam se perfilo en sus ojos

- No mereces ni el esfuerzo, niñato

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado-_eso ya lo veremos-_pensó. Realizo una serie de sellos

- ¡Elemento fuego: jutsu llamas del fénix!- y cientos de llamas salieron disparadas hacia el peli azul

- ¿vas a usar una técnica que lleva por nombre mi constelación?- dijo divertido

Pero tras el caballero, otro Sasuke apareció con la katana desenvainada, dispuesto a asestarle un golpe

- ¿una copia?- dijo un tanto sorprendido. Concentrando por instinto el cosmos en su brazo, detuvo el ataque. Aun así, la sangre resbalaba suavemente por el brazo y por el filo del arma- buen intento- y con un rápido giro de muñecas, sostuvo la espada sin importar que con ese movimiento su palma sangraba, y lanzo a Sasuke por los aires. El shinobi reacciono rápido y pudo caer de pie

_Está bien-_pensó Sasuke-_usar técnicas de fuego no tiene sentido. Tampoco el uso de genjutsus. Me quedan varias técnicas aun, que puedo usar a mi favor. Esto ya entraba en mis planes. Es rápido asique tendré que hacer uso del elemento rayo_

Ikki no tardo en llevar la ofensiva yendo hacia el joven como un león. Comenzaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Como Sasuke comprobó, Ikki le superaba en velocidad y fuerza. Sus extremidades le dolían con cada golpe que frenaba…pero era taijutsu al fin y al cabo…y en ese caso el sharingam le proporciono ventaja. Preveía difícilmente los movimientos, aunque no todos eran esquivables. De hecho un certero golpe a la boca del estomago hizo que el Sasuke con el que peleaba se transformase en tronco.

De entre las sombras varios shurikens volaron hacia el caballero. Éste solo se aparto haciéndose a un lado. Aun así varios cortes aparecieron en sus ropas. _La misma técnica de Itachi- _pensó divertido

Sasuke salió de entre las sombras por segunda vez. Llevaba su katana imbuida en el elemento rayo.

- Deja de evadir la pelea Ikki, muéstrame tus mejores técnicas

Ikki le concedió su deseo. Comenzó a elevar su cosmos, haciendo que su cuerpo fuera suavemente envuelto por llamas fulgurantes. El caballero había tomado su postura característica de pelea. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

- Puño del fénix- una onda ígnea fue arrojada desde su puño formando un ave de fuego

- Eso es lo que quería- dijo Sasuke clavando su espada en el suelo- ¡chidori nagashi!- y con el sonido de miles de pájaros rayos eléctricos surgieron de entre el suelo y la espada.

El ataque del caballero atravesó aquella jaula eléctrica derribando a Sasuke y estampándolo en un árbol, derribándolo por el contacto. Ikki no salió indemne del ataque del shinobi. Tenia cortes en brazos, rostro, piernas, pecho…además de quemaduras que aun humeaban en su piel

Sasuke intentaba levantarse cuando una poderosa patada lo arrojo varios metros, arrastrando su cuerpo hasta frenase por la fricción del suelo.

- Curiosa técnica, Sasuke- decía mientras avanzaba- electricidad- Sasuke intentaba reincorporarse- reconozco que tienes recursos- apoyó el pie en la espalda del Uchiha impidiendo que se levantase- y piensas con rapidez- le dio un pisotón que hizo que el suelo se agrietara- pero subestimas al adversario- volvió a ejercer más presión sobre el cuerpo del shinobi que lentamente se hundía en la tierra- te crees mejor que nadie- le sujeto del cuello ejerciendo fuerza con los dedos obligándole a levantarse. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados en una clara muestra de dolor- no respetas a quienes son tus compañeros, y eso te hace vulnerable.

Sasuke abrió de golpe los ojos.

- ¡no me des lecciones de compañerismo Ikki!-dijo con la voz rasgada. Sus manos se movían agiles- ¡chidori sembon! – y miles de agujas eléctricas surgieron de sus palmas

Ikki roto sobre sí mismo y arrojo el cuerpo de Sasuke hacia un lado. No evito las miles de agujas que se clavaron en su cuerpo. El resto de ellas chocaron contra el suelo provocando una cortinilla de humo

Carraspeando con dureza Sasuke aprovecho ese pequeño caos creado por su jutsu y lanzo varios kunais con papeles explosivos adheridos a ellos. Se dirigían veloces hacia la sombra que se percibía ente el humo, explotando al instante. El Uchiha sonrió con un gesto de victoria.

Ikki se vio sorprendido por las explosiones de los kunais. Acumulo cosmos alrededor de su cuerpo para evitar daños mayores. Un pequeño cráter se origino a sus pies.

- Hermano- escuchó la voz de Shun- hermano, ¿estas bien?- de entre el polvo la figura de Shun con su armadura se hizo visible.

- ¿Shun?

- Hermano, ¿Qué ha pasado?- las pupilas verdes tiritaban por una emoción contenida- ¿estas herido?

- ¿Qué haces aquí Shun? – le decía mientras clavaba sus ojos marinos en el caballero de andromeda.

- Vi la explosión a lo lejos. Vine corriendo para ver qué pasaba. Y te encontré.- decía mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar las heridas- hermano…

- Sasuke y yo teníamos ligeras discrepancias.

- Déjalo hermano, vayámonos- decía Shun mientras se sujetaba la muñeca

- Buen…intento- susurro con rabia contenida.

Los ojos de Shun se abrieron de par en par al sentir un duro y seco golpe en la zona abdominal. El ímpetu del golpe hizo que el cuerpo su hermano recayera en el brazo del fénix. Con furia continúo el movimiento del golpe para arrojar a Shun hacia adelante, cayendo este de espaldas.

- Her…hermano…¿Por qué?- estaba encogido sobre si mismo

Ikki no dijo nada. Solo se mantenía imperturbable. Solamente la mirada era fiel reflejo de lo que sentía. Odio

Andrómeda se apoyo sobre una de sus rodillas para levantarse. Se apoyaba en un árbol para mantener el equilibrio. Con las piernas temblorosas se acercaba a su hermano con leves lágrimas bordeando sus enormes ojos verdes.

- Ikki…

- Despreciable…!absolutamente despreciable!- el cosmos de Ikki se incrementaba mas y mas- puedes actuar como él…puedes imitar su voz…pero jamás… ¡jamás tendrás la mirada de Shun!- la furia del fénix era inconmensurable. Su cosmos brillaba con intensidad. El ave de fuego gritaba a sus espaldas alzando con majestuosidad el vuelo- has intentado atacarme bajo el aspecto de Shun, pero tú, que nunca has derramado lagrimas por nadie, tú que careces del significado del sacrificio, ¡jamás podrías entender y reflejar los sentimientos de mi hermano! Sasuke, careces totalmente de honor.

- ¿Cómo?- el gesto de Shun era de total horror

- ¡ilusión demoniaca del fénix!- como si de una aguja se tratase, la energía cósmica atravesó el cráneo de quien tenía enfrente

La imagen de Shun se desvaneció en una nube de humo mostrando a un consternado Sasuke que caía con la mirada perdida al suelo…

((Sasuke se encontraba en medio de una calle. Se parecía al distrito Uchiha. Todo era silencio. El cielo se teñía de rojo dando el aspecto de estar mirando a traves de unos cristales que desfiguraban todo. A lo lejos pudo distinguir una sombra. Fue hacia ella corriendo, pero la sombra cada vez se encontraba más lejos. Por mucho que corría no era capaz de alcanzarla.

Cuando se detuvo, se vio envuelto nuevamente por otra sombra, que opacaba la suya propia. Era la silueta de su hermano. Esa etérea forma fue tomando consistencia hasta que finalmente fue tangible. El caballero del fénix estaba frente a él riendo con malicia. Una segunda figura se creó a su lado, Itachi tambien reía.- jamás podrás alcanzarnos, nuestra sombra te engullirá- y dicho esto, el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció, haciéndole caer en un vórtice oscuro.

- CALLA…CALLATE! – gritaba a pleno pulmón.

No sabía cuando había aterrizado. No sintió dolor.

Un halo de fuego se creó a su alrededor, iluminando la estoica figura de Ikki.

- ¡chidori!- y como bestia enloquecida Sasuke atravesó el pecho del caballero. La mano del fénix se aferro al brazo impidiendo que el joven Uchiha pudiera salir de aquel agujero que había creado. Para estupor de Sasuke, ya no era Ikki quien estaba sujetándolo, era Itachi, quien se mostraba ante él- NOOO- el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano callo a sus pies- BASTA…BASTA…- intentando regresar a un estado más consciente, concentro su chakra- ¡liberar!- Itachi yacía a sus pies- ¡liberar!- su hermano lo miraba con los ojos blanquecinos…

Sasuke retrocedió varios pasos. No comprendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. De pronto se sintió empequeñecer. Miro hacia arriba y ahí lo vio nuevamente, el fénix lucia altanero "siempre persiguiendo los pasos de tu hermano…viéndote arrullar por la sombra tan grande que irradiaba…pero ahora ya no hay sombra…no hay hermano…ya no tienes nada..."

El Uchiha sintió un vacio enorme en su pecho, aterrado dirigió la mirada hacia donde debería estar su corazón…- _no….no está…no…- _balbuceaba Sasuke

- ¿buscas esto, otouto?- un Itachi con el pecho agujereado estaba de pie frente a él, con el corazón, literalmente, en la mano- no es más que cenizas, Sasuke…no son más que cenizas…- se deshizo el corazón…

- ¡nooo, niisan!- alzo una mano hacia la figura de su hermano…))

Ikki observaba impertérrito cómo Sasuke agonizaba. Los ojos del shinobi estaban abiertos de par en par, con la mirada apagada y lagrimas en los ojos. Decía incoherencias, aunque solo se distinguía con claridad una palabra, "niisan". Con paso lento se dirigió hacia el cuerpo del azabache, pero nuevamente varios shurikens detuvieron sus pasos.

- Déjalo, Ikki- dijo la voz impersonal de Itachi

El caballero miro con detenimiento cada gesto y movimiento que hacia aquel chico. Itachi se acercaba a un horrorizado Sasuke, jamás le había visto en tal estado de estupor. Posó su mano sobre el hombro- ¡liberar!- Sasuke seguía igual. Concentro mas chakra- ¡liberar!- su pequeño hermano seguía convulsionándose.

El fénix mantenía una sonrisa de medio lado. Itachi miro con firmeza al caballero.

- ¿Qué le has hecho Ikki?- pocas veces su voz cambiaba a un tono tan grave. Y esta era una de esas veces- ¿Qué le has hecho? ¡responde!- pocas veces Itachi mostraba sentimientos en sus gestos. Y esta era una de las veces

- Le he dado una lección- dijo al fin- si es lo suficientemente fuerte sobrevivirá- decía con seriedad- y en ese caso, Itachi, te recomendaría que le controlaras mas- dijo con una maquiavélica sonrisa

Itachi se levantó como si pensara cada movimiento que tenía que realizar para llevar a cabo la misión de ponerse de pie

Miro a Ikki…y sus ojos se tornaron rojos adornados por aspas negras…

- Desde que me heriste en la torre del hokage, siempre me has llamado la atención, Itachi- se posiciono para el combate. Sus músculos se tensaron y el cosmos comenzó a elevarse

…y el Magenkyo sharingam apareció en la mirada del Uchiha…


	16. Chapter 16

En la aldea oculta del sonido, en lo profundo de un frondoso bosque, se alzaba en piedra una gran cabeza de una serpiente cuyas mandíbulas abiertas daban paso al interior de una serie de galerías subterráneas iluminadas por antorchas.

En una de esas salas, la más amplia de todas ellas, dos hombres se concentraban en realizar complicados y exactos símbolos en el suelo.

Un dodecaedro en cuyo interior un pentágono era adornado por las palabras PHI y PI. Siete círculos cerraban el sello.

La urna o vasija que contenía parte del poder del caballero Andrómeda se encontraba en el centro de todo. Varias pequeñas esferas sensoriales se interconectaban entre ellas en forma de cadena cerrada.

- Orochimaru sama, ya está todo listo.

- Está bien Kabuto

- ¿está seguro de que vaya a funcionar?

- Si

- Está bien. He calculado todo varias veces, he memorizado cada detalle de ese recuerdo y he indagado mas sobre la mitología que rodea a esos caballeros. Cada cierto tiempo, solo unas pocas personas nacen con ese poder, siendo predestinados a convertirse en caballeros. Estos seres defienden a una deidad superior, Athena, la encargada de defender y proteger la tierra de cualquier amenaza.

- …aun así entre ellos tambien hay discrepancias con respecto al poder. Nuestro caballero se enfrento a uno de los dorados por lo que pude ver cuando entre en su subconsciente.

- Aun así, siguen siendo leales a sus distintas interpretaciones…

- Kabuto…son hombres de carne y hueso, son hombres, mortales al fin y al cabo…y como tal, tienen debilidades humanas…y no hay peor defecto que la ambición y la vanidad.

- Lo tiene bien calculado, ¿no es así Orochimaru sama?

- Podría decirse

El Sannin se coloco junto con la vasija, concentrándose en el fluir de su chakra. Y como si de Pandora se tratase, destapo la urna que contenía el cosmos de Shun.

El fluir del poder fue progresivo y conforme hacia el recorrido, Orochimaru realizaba cada uno de los 12 sellos…

Fueron movimientos precisos y sincronizados. El pentágono formo una columna de luz y los círculos como aros danzaban brillando. Orochimaru seguía concentrado con los ojos cerrados. Sentía una presión enorme en todo el cuerpo, su alrededor comenzaba a tornarse del color de los fuegos fatuos azules. Se sentía arder. Su cuerpo parecía que no lo soportaría, pues de su nariz un hilo de sangre recorría su rostro hasta los labios. Su ceño se arrugo y su mandíbula se tenso. Gotas de sudor perlaban cada parte visible de su cuerpo. Un big bang se desataba a su alrededor. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, jadeando, temblando…

Abrió con lentitud los ojos. El suelo no era el de su sala. Dejo caer sus brazos hasta que sus manos golpearon el suelo, y como un títere solo alzo la cabeza. Delante de él se erguía un templo…un templo con el símbolo de géminis en lo alto.

Orochimaru mira expectante la edificación. Un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo, se siente nervioso, ansioso y eso lo demuestra con un temblor involuntario de su cuerpo, con un sudor frio que recorre su frente, con el bombear de su pecho caliente. En toda su vida jamás ha sentido lo que ahora experimenta, ni tan siquiera en la guerra este sentimiento se hacía patente…se sentía pequeño.

El magnífico escenario que admiraba sus ojos le hizo hacerse una idea de la grandiosidad de los caballeros. Tras el templo de géminis, le seguía otro y otro…así hasta terminar en un santuario coronado por la estatua de una bella mujer con un escudo a sus pies.

Debía mantener la calma. Respiro profundamente llenando los pulmones con ese nuevo aire. Se alzo sobre sus piernas y estiro todo su cuerpo hacia atrás con los brazos formando una cruz, sintiendo como sus músculos se desperezaban.

A pesar de saberse indefenso ante una posible confrontación, su instinto de shinobi le hacía actuar de ese modo, como si se preparara ante una hipotética batalla.

De una de sus mangas salió una serpiente envolviéndolo sinuosamente.

- ¿sientes algo?- le pregunto con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz. La serpiente siseo como respuesta.

Dudaba en si penetrar o no al interior del templo. El jutsu le había conducido a ese lugar, lo que respondía a muchas preguntas, como que ese era el caballero que venció a los dos que ahora estaban en su dimensión, que era uno de los santos dorados y que sin duda, debería seguir ahí.

Adentrarse en el templo podría ser considerado una ofensa y un acto temerario, a la par que camicace, pero no había ido ahí a observar, tenía una misión, un objetivo en mente. Decidió cruzar el umbral.

El contraste luz oscuridad que había en aquel lugar, en un principio le molesto, pero poco a poco su vista se acomodo. La instancia parecía más grande de lo que en un principio se imagino. Era un enorme pasillo gobernado únicamente por grandes columnas. Era amplio, tan amplio que no llegaba a ver el techo. No tuvo sensación del tiempo, simplemente caminaba y caminaba, pero aquello no parecía tener fin.

A juzgar por lo que vio afuera, el templo no era tan grande ni tan alto. Algo no andaba bien.

Pensó en un principio que se trataría de un genjutsu, pero esa idea era absurda. Asique pensó más detenidamente, una ilusión física. Un espejismo.

- Guíame- le ordeno a su serpiente. Orochimaru cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el siseo de su compañero.

La claridad le dio de lleno en los parpados obligándole a fruncir un poco el ceño, pero abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en el otro lado, a las espaldas de la casa. Miro por encima de su hombro, y en efecto, el interior no concordaba con el exterior.

- ¿Cómo osas atravesar la casa de los gemelos?- una voz potente, como el rugido de un león retumbo desde el interior del templo.

El Sannin giro con lentitud. Sus viperinos ojos se abrieron en todo su esplendor y su mandíbula se tenso. De entre las sombras un brillo dorado como los rayos del sol emergía

Imponente con su armadura el caballero de Géminis hacia su aparición. El casco le cubría parte del rostro, proyectando una sombra constante en sus ojos. El pelo sobresalía por detrás del casco de forma revuelta y con un tono grisáceo. El sonido del metal producido por el estoico caminar del caballero helaba la sangre a cualquiera.

- Mis respetos caballero dorado de géminis- dijo recomponiendo su ser

- Has cometido un imperdonable error al atreverte cruzar mi templo

Orochimaru retrocedió un par de pasos. Empezar una batalla no tendría sentido.

- Vengo a proponerle algo que quizás le interese- quería retroceder, pero debía empezar a mantenerse firme.

- Alguien tan insignificante como tú, no tiene nada que pueda interesarme.- hablo amenazadoramente

- Alguien tan insignificante como yo, ha llegado a este templo y ha logrado evadir su espejismo- comenzó a sentirse más seguro de sus palabras.

- Eres astuto, pero nada mas

- Soy Orochimaru, un shinobi de una dimensión paralela a esta…

- ¿un shinobi?- le corto- un usuario del chakra… ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

- Mediante un jutsu de translación espacio-tiempo…- empezaba a llamarle la atención

- Es una lástima tanto esfuerzo para nada- una macabra sonrisa se perfilaba

- Espera Marco- una voz femenina apareció tras la espalda del Sannin- ha logrado atravesar tu casa, déjale al menos que se explique- rió- de todas maneras, de aquí no va a salir- decía con jocosidad

- Anphora, caballero dorado de Acuario, ¿Qué haces en mi templo?

- Simple- se encogió de hombros- presentaba mis respetos a Xeros y vi lo que ocurría aquí

El caballero de acuario pasó ante un helado Orochimaru. No estaba en sus planes encontrarse con un segundo caballero de oro.

La mujer se paro al lado de Géminis con una mano apoyada en la cadera. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que solo dejaba a relucir los labios redondos de la fémina. Su cabello rubio vivo ondeaba alegremente.

Gotitas de sudor recorrían la cara del Sannin.

- ¿Cómo has cruzado?- pregunto Acuario curiosa

- Los espejismos se basan en ilusiones ópticas capaces de hacer creer a la mente que ven cosas que en verdad no existen. A diferencia de los espejismos visuales, este envolvía a cada sentido anulándolos. Las serpientes tiene el sentido del olfato y del tacto más desarrollado, pero su mente es más primitiva. Simplemente le he ordenado que me lleve a la salida.- esa mujer le estaba dando una oportunidad de oro que no desaprovecharía- los shinobis usamos ese mismo principio en nuestras técnicas de chakra.

- Ummmm, es listo- comentaba la mujer

- ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?- la mujer seguía con su cuestionario.

- Dos caballeros aparecieron en nuestro mundo como consecuencia de la batalla que aquí se libro. Usando el cosmos que se le pudo extraer a uno de ellos, me enlazo con este lugar.

- Vaya marco…parece que esas ratas escaparon de tu prisión interdimensional- decía burlonamente

- Eso explica tu presencia, no el motivo- decía ignorando la burla del otro dorado

- He sido testigo del poder devastador que poseéis los caballeros y creo que ponerlos al servicio de una diosa es desperdiciar vuestro talento- debía tener cuidado, estaba en terreno peligroso- esos otros caballeros lucharon a favor de su diosa contra ti, ¿Qué impulso a auténticos caballeros dorados a plantar cara a sus compañeros de armas?- ahí estaba la vanidad de las personas

- Ellos dicen adorar a una falsa Athena- respondió Marco, caballero de Géminis

- El bien y el mal son conceptos puramente abstractos y humanos, no existe la verdad absoluta, al menos que esta se imponga por la fuerza- y ahí el orgullo del guerrero- en este mundo estáis sujetos a los designios de los dioses…en mi mundo…vosotros seriáis los dioses- la avaricia del poder

- ¿ vienes aquí solo para ser gobernado?- decía escéptico el hombre

- No. Los cimientos sobre los que se asienta el mundo shinobi están podridos, el dolor llama al odio y el odio a la guerra. Vengo buscando una purificación.

- Una purificación conseguida a través de la destrucción…- decía la mujer

- Tras un incendio, todo crece siempre mas fuerte- argumento Orochimaru- las naciones en las que se divide el mundo shinobi están en constante lucha por el poder…dos líderes igual de poderosos mantendrían el equilibrio

- A costa del miedo- termino de decir Géminis

- Se podría ver así- se defendió el Sannin

- No lo acepto- sentencio Marco- argumentas que seriamos libres de determinar el rumbo de tu mundo, cuando en verdad solo obedeceríamos tus caprichos. Has dicho que el bien y el mal son solo conceptos abstractos, lo que para ti está podrido, para otros no lo esta

Orochimaru sentía como sus argumentos eran rebatidos con ferocidad.

- Lucháis a favor de una diosa que intenta proteger su mundo…luchad vosotros por vuestro propio mundo, y sed reconocidos como tal- las cartas estaban sobre la mesa

- Inaceptable

Orochimaru realizo con rapidez los sellos

- ¡invocación triple Rashom!- y tres puertas gigantes se pusieron como su escudo

- Ha reaccionado rápido- dijo Anphora

- Patético- dijo con desgana el hombre. Golpeo con su dedo índice y corazón las puertas, y estas se deshicieron en pedazos

Orochimaru dio varios saltos hacia atrás.

- ¡ola de diez mil serpientes!- salían miles y miles de serpientes de su boca que se aglutinaban. Cada una de ellas abrió la boca de la cual, surgía una espada. Se lanzaron hacia el dorado.

Marco ni se molesto en esquivarlo, las serpientes ardieron antes de tocar si quiera la armadura

- Graciosos movimientos- el cuello de Orochimaru ya estaba entre las manos del caballero guardián del tercer templo. Un crac sonó entre sus manos.

El cuerpo callo seco al suelo. Pero no era más que piel. Un Orochimaru empapado estaba al otro lado.

- ¿…?

- Jutsu muda de cuerpo- respondió ante la mirada extraña de la mujer

El Sannin volvió hacer varios sellos con rapidez.

- ¡Edo Tensei!- un ataúd surgió de la tierra revelando a Deidara

Deidara abrió los ojos. Su iris seguía siendo azul y su pelo tambien rubio. El fondo de su ojo era oscuro tirando a negro. Sus rasgos estaban marcados por surcos como grietas en una porcelana.

- Venga ya Orochimaru- protesto Deidara- ¿me has resucitado con el Edo Tensei?- decía mientras se miraba las manos y el resto de su cuerpo

- Tengo a alguien a quien podrías mostrar tu arte- dijo Orochimaru con ironía. Su voz era cansada

Fue entonces cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de la situación. No estaba en ningún sitio conocido. Orochimaru se veía lastimado. Y lo que le confirmo todo, estaba frente a dos caballeros de oro

- ¡no pienses que me voy a enfrentar de nuevo a un ser como esos!- dijo señalándolos- ¡y mas estos que son de oro…ni lo sueñes!- dijo con un enfado casi infantil

- No puedes morir aunque me maten…puedes explotar cuantas veces quieras- decía mientras en su cara había un tic por el modo de actuar de Deidara- eso, o doblegare tu voluntad y harás lo que quiera

- Que no tengo opción, ¿no?- dijo resignado cruzándose de brazos

Géminis ya había atravesado a Deidara con su mano extendida. El atravesado miro con sorpresa lo ocurrido

- Ya que insistes- dijo finalmente sonriendo. Sujetando la mano del caballero se desata las costuras de la boca de su pecho.- ¡explosión!

Orochimaru retrocede con varios saltos e invoca nuevamente las tres puertas Rashomon.

Una enorme explosión sacude el lugar. Elevando una columna de luz en lo alto. Las columnas y la pared del templo se desquebrajan

Se disipa la nube de polvo y tierra…Géminis tenía su brazo estirado sin un solo rasguño, su armadura brillaba como si nada. Con su otro brazo se había cubierto el rostro. Acuario observaba a varios metros de distancia, manteniendo sus brazos en jarras.

- Insuficiente- dijo Marco

Como hojas y cenizas se fueron condensando hasta formar una figura humanoide. Finalmente Deidara aparecía frente a ellos

- ¿…?

- No tiene emoción Orochimaru- dijo el rubio nuevamente protestando- así mi arte no tiene sentido…mi arte es efímero, mi arte explota…mi arte

- ¡silencio!- ordeno Anphora- ¿Qué acaba de suceder?- exigió

- He explotado- decía con simpleza Deidara

- Idiota- como un parpadeo la mujer se paro frente al rubio, tomándole del cuello e incrustándolo en el suelo- estacas de hielo- dijo con una nueva voz más gélida. Una estaca atravesó el cuerpo del rubio.

No salió sangre. Nada. Se deshizo en papeles y ceniza y volvió a formarse unos metros de distancia de donde había sido empalado

- ¿ves lo que te digo Orochimaru? Así mi arte no luce- seguía enfurruñado- me había lucido ante mi combate con Andrómeda y morí defendiendo mi arte…

- Orochimaru, ¿cierto?- le dijo la mujer cortando el monologo ese shinobi

El Sanín se acerco. A pesar de haberse protegido por su invocación, le brotaba sangre de la cabeza.

- ¿acaso puedes resucitar a los muertos?- aunque la máscara no lo permitía, estaba totalmente sorprendida

- El Edo Tensei o resurrección impura es un jutsu que permite traer las almas de los muertos de nuevo a la vida. Sin riesgo alguno- ahí veía una posible oportunidad

- ¿ a cualquiera?- la rubia cada vez mostraba más interés

- ¡Anphora!- grito Géminis, pero fue ignorado

- Así es- Orochimaru se mantenía serio, pero en su interior se veía victorioso

- ¿Qué ocurre con los resucitados?... ¿que hay de la letra pequeña de la técnica?

- ¡basta!- Géminis al verse ignorado puso una mano en el hombro del caballero de Acuario

- No Marco- aparto su mano- esos caballeros de bronce mataron a Xeros de Cáncer y este hombre parece que puede resucitarlo

- ¡no seas absurda!

- ¡Marco!- su voz se volvió gélida- tambien era tu amigo

- No hay ningún riesgo para el resucitado- comenzó a explicar- conservara sus recuerdos, sus cualidades, su apariencia…todo. Solamente necesito parte del individuo a resucitar y un cuerpo vivo

Se hizo el silencio…

- ¿nada más?

- Nada más.

- Te traeré un cuerpo vivo- y desapareció

- Ven, te llevare al templo de Cáncer.

Un cuerpo moribundo se arrodillaba frente a ellos. Había impregnado el pergamino con la sangre del caballero de Cáncer.

- ¡Edo Tensei!- decía mientras del pergamino salían una serie de símbolos que rodeaban al ser infeliz que había sido ofrecido como sacrificio.

Orochimaru se vio obligado a consumir la mayor parte de su chakra. Resucitar a un caballero de oro no era tan sencillo. Aun así, hizo su mayor esfuerzo.

En el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo sacrificado, ahora un joven alto, delgado, con pelo corto alborotado y de un color parecido al de la sangre, se mostraba ante ellos.

Orochimaru había hecho una variación del jutsu, de ahí que tambien se viera obligado a exponer más chacra. El resucitado lucia igual que en vida. Sus ojos eran marrones profundos y su tez no estaba agrietada.

- ¡Xeros!- dijo la mujer

El joven parpadeo una par de veces, se miraba las manos, los brazos…

- Juraría haber muerto…- su voz era la misma, la típica de un joven

- Y así ha sido, fuiste derrotado por los caballeros de bronce- le explico la rubia- has sido traído de vuelta por este usuario del chakra

- ¿usuario del chakra?- preguntaba mientras se ponía en pie

- Él- dijo géminis señalándole

Orochimaru se acerco

- Un honor conocer al caballero de oro de cáncer

- A todo esto…- fue a donde la armadura de cáncer descansaba. La toco y de inmediato brillo reconociendo a su portador. Orochimaru ya había previsto esto. Xeros de Cáncer vestía nuevamente su armadura

De nuevo, los tres amigos de la infancia, Marco, Anphora y Xeros se reunían de nuevo

Pocos minutos después, Anphora explicaba a cáncer le motivo de la presencia del shinobi, así como su idea de un nuevo mundo donde ellos pusieran las reglas, donde ellos gobernasen sin depender de las voluntades de una diosa…ellos…solo ellos.

- Me gusta la idea- dijo sonriente Xeros

- Pero hay un inconveniente- decía Anphora- ahí están ahora esos caballeros de bronce

- ¿y eso es un problema? Eso es una diversión añadida Anphora…disfrutare desmembrándoles como las hormigas que son

- Esas hormigas acabaron contigo- le espeto Marco

- Ya…pero tambien han salido vivos de tu ataque- burlo cáncer

- Sigue sin convencerme- aunque sus ojos no eran visibles por la sombra que proyectaba su casco, Orochimaru sabía que estaba siendo mirado con una afilada mirada.

- Caballero de Géminis, ¿Qué clase de diosa permitiría que sus caballeros luchasen entre sí matándose entre camaradas?

- Si por mi fuera esa diosa habría perdido su cabeza hace tiempo…pero no pude resistirme a un combate con esos que una vez derrotaron a mi predecesor- decía Xeros sádicamente

- ¿5 naciones no es así?- dijo la rubia con marcado interés- y las otras2, ¿Para quién?

- He venido en calidad de porta voz frente a mis compañeros shinobis- quería parecer humilde…quería…- las dos naciones restantes estarán subyugadas a las vuestras, sería absurdo querer competir con los caballeros de oro- quería sonar honesto…quería…

- Me pido el fuego- dijo Cáncer

- Para mí el viento- Anphora lucia entusiasmada

- Vámonos- dijo finalmente Marco- lo discutiremos ahí.

Orochimaru hizo los preparativos pertinentes. El cosmos de los caballeros de oro brillo con fuerza. En pocos instantes ya no se encontraban en el templo de Cáncer. Estaban en una fría cueva.

- Llego finalmente Orochimaru sama- un joven con gafas los recibía- …y veo que no viene solo

Tras la figura cansada del Sannin, tres caballeros se alzaban imponentes sobre sus armaduras doradas…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Cortito...lo se...pero de ampliarlo me habria metido de lleno con la pelea de ikki e itachi y habria perdido emon¡cion.**

**No tengo excusas para la tardanza, asi de simple. Aunque solo me he retrasado dos dias^^ jajajaja**

**No se si hara falta alguna explicacion para este capitulo, pero bueno, ya sabeis, comentarios...dudas...y demas o bien por MP o por review yos contestare.**

**oohhh! me ha hecho una review Beatres en mi one shoy! uuuuhhhh...jajajaja... que...me hace mucha ilusion que escritores que leo, sigo y admiro me comenten...es como si eres fan de algun actor y este se molesta en decirte, no se, que le gusta algo que has hecho.**

**(ahora viene Taro y me dice tres verdades y me tengo que callar cuando él ha estado en primera fila...aunque por fortuna para mi ya no es solo un escritor de fics.)**

**que me desvio y eso no es propio de mi. **

**Se me han escapado las musas y estoy poniendo cartelitos de busqueda y captura...si alguien las ve que me las envie por correo ordinario.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y espero vuestras opiniones.**

**Sed felices!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ningun pj de los nombrados me pertenece.**

**Perdon por el retraso...posiblemente no actualice con tanta rapidez, seran dos caps por mes...**

**Las anotaciones esta vez vuelven a ir arriba para no entorpecer nada de lo que se contara.**

**Las explicaciones oportunas las dare en el siguiente...me encantara escuchar vuestras teorias e ideas que os surjan...**

**Deciros que fue emocionantisimo escribirlo...que me informe todo cuanto pude para ser lo mas realista posible y que bueno...sencillamente disfrutadlo**

**Sed felices!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miro a Ikki…y sus ojos se tornaron rojos adornados por aspas negras…

- Desde que me heriste en la torre del hokage, siempre me has llamado la atención, Itachi- se posiciono para el combate. Sus músculos se tensaron y el cosmos comenzó a elevarse

…y el Mangekyo sharingam apareció en la mirada del Uchiha…

La lluvia comenzó de manera violenta.

Itachi es el primero en asestar el golpe que dará comienzo a la temida batalla.

Se abalanza sobre Ikki, pero antes de hacer contacto, se deshace en miles de cuervos que graznan a su alrededor.

- Tus pájaros me aburren, Itachi

El fénix comenzaba a golpear con rapidez los cuervos, que caen impasiblemente ante sus golpes, no obstante, las aves comienzan a atacarle, transformándose en afilados shuriken, lloviendo en todas direcciones.

Harto de esa pérdida de tiempo, Ikki alza su cosmos deteniendo el ataque a pocos centímetros de él, momento en el que Itachi comienza el combate con su taijutsu

Los golpes del shinobi son retenidos con facilidad, a pesar de ser más rápido que su hermano, no se pueden comparar ni a un caballero de plata, esos que tantas y tantas veces Ikki derroto tiempo atrás. Pero no es más que un clon con lo que lucha, el verdadero Itachi aguarda entre las sombras.

- Elemento agua: bala colmillo de agua- del suelo empapado colmillos en espiral de agua salieron por todas partes.

Los colmillos se dirigieron al unisonó hacia su víctima.

- Elemento agua: jutsu misil dragón de agua – lo que fueron colmillos tornaron a ser un terrorífico dragón.

La combinación de los dos jutsus era temible, no solo ganaba en velocidad por las turbulencias que originaban los colmillos, la violencia del ataque se incrementaba por la ferocidad del dragón de agua.

A pesar de envolverse con su cosmos, el caballero del fénix sucumbió al ataque, siendo elevando y arrastrado en el interior del torbellino que lo agitaba con violencia. Finalmente, aprovechando la inercia de la bajada, Itachi aumento el flujo de chakra para incrementar el impacto contra el suelo.

El golpe fue tremendo, un pequeño cráter se dibuja ante un arrodillado Ikki, que tose compulsivamente. Ningún caballero conocido hasta la fecha era capaz de usar ese elemento, por lo que le pillo totalmente desprevenido.

En su cuerpo los golpes eran notables, la sangra salía de las nuevas y viejas heridas ahora abiertas.

- Aprovechando las ventajas del terreno- decía entre jadeos.

- Vamos Ikki, solo estas comprobando hasta dónde puedo llegar, ¿no es cierto? Te dejas golpear para saber el poder de tu oponente

- No me esperaba menos de ti, Itachi

El joven ateniense detuvo con su mano una patada que se dirigía a su costado, aprovechando que aun estaba arrodillado por el suelo y el pelo le tapaba los ojos.

- ¿me estáis copiando mis técnicas?- dijo entre rabioso y divertido- te mostrare algo que puede que os interese.- con la mano agarrando la pierna de Itachi, tira hacia él dándole un puñetazo en el pecho dejándolo debajo suyo, pero no es más que otro clon que se esparce en un montón de cuervos

Ikki cierra los ojos para elevar más y más su cosmos. Estabiliza su punto de gravedad y alza la mano extendida hacia adelante.

- GOLPE DEL FENIX- y desde la palma extendida una ola de fuego envuelve al caballero, expandiéndose mas y mas consumiendo todo a su alrededor.

Itachi sale de su escondrijo para interponer un muro de agua delante de él

- Al fin saliste- salto con el puño incandescente flexionado hacia el shinobi.

Jamás se le presentaría una oportunidad así a Itachi. El mangekyo sharingam haría su función, usaría el tsukuyomi infinito

De pronto el ataque del caballero se detuvo en seco. Y como un títere, se irguió, bajo los brazos a sus costados y el cuerpo se destenso.

Todo cuanto vio el fénix en el momento de la ejecución de su ataque, fueron unos rojizos ojos con algo parecido a un espiral de 3 puntas absorbiéndole, hundiéndole en un profundo abismo.

((Se despierta. Su escala de colores está alterada. Su cuerpo no le responde, no escucha nada, no huele nada…se siente prisionero, a merced de alguien. Le viene a la mente una situación parecida, Shaka, caballero de oro de Virgo y su tesoro del cielo. Ahí fue una marioneta al capricho de aquel al que llaman el ser más cercano a un dios. Pero se sometió a voluntad, pues sabía que podría despertar el séptimo sentido si los demás eran eliminados. Pero esto era distinto. Era consciente de que su cuerpo estaba sujeto a una plataforma en forma de X.

Frente a él, por fin una figura aparece, Itachi Uchiha.

- Bienvenido Ikki, caballero del fénix- dice con total frialdad- estas en el tsukuyomi, mi mundo. Aquí yo controlo el tiempo y el espacio, aquí Ikki, serás mío durante 72 horas- Itachi levanta la mano y de su manga cientos de shurikens son lanzados hacia si víctima.

El dolor que siente el caballero es real, puede notar como su piel y su carne de desgarra. El calor de la sangre cubriendo cada parte herida.

- No te agradara lo que aquí ocurrirá Ikki- no había sentimientos en la voz, pero el caballero podría jurar ver satisfacción en los perfilados ojos del Uchiha. De nuevo de su manga salió un nuevo instrumento de tortura, una katana. El shinobi no muestra sentimiento alguno cuando hunde la espada en el estomago del caballero.

- AAARRRGGG- no evita que un grito gutural salga de los más profundo de su garganta, aun así su gesto esta sonriente- necesitaras más que eso- quería seguir sonando altanero pero una nueva estocada esta vez en el pecho le hizo callar.

Itachi prosiguió su macabra diversión hasta que finalmente Ikki parece desplomarse, dejando caer la cabeza a un costado, proyectando una oscura sombra en los ojos.

Un nuevo dolor le hace despertarse de su letargo. La noción del tiempo ha desaparecido. Cree que lleva ahí horas, días, semanas…la voz impersonal de Itachi le trae de regreso a la cordura

- Nos quedan 71 horas, 58 minutos 21 segundos- dos espadas se clavan al unísono en el abdomen de su juguete personal- el tiempo lo controlo yo- dijo en respuesta a la pregunta que se dibujaba en sus ojos, ojos que seguían brillando con vida.

- Me….estoy cansando….de esto…- su voz se ve cortada por un nuevo grito de su garganta.

Quiso elevar su cosmos pero le era imposible. Dirigió la mirada hacia Itachi formulando otra silenciosa cuestión.

- Todo lo que rodea a este mundo está bajo mis designios caballero. Escuchare tus gritos hasta que perezcas- el shinobi no pudo ocultar su rabia en esa última frase, el eco de los gritos de aquel hombre le recordarían lo que su hermano estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

De pronto todo grito de dolor ceso. Ikki levantaba triunfalmente la vista. Sus ojos azules oscuros se enfrentaban contra esos rojizos. Una sonrisa ladina hace que muestre levemente parte de su dentadura. El mar de sus ojos ruge con fuerza.

- Te he dicho Itachi, que me estaba cansando de esto. Aplicaste una técnica que anula el juicio de las personas. Controlas lo que ellos sienten haciéndoles creer que es verdadero, pero no es más que una creación tuya, no es más que el dominio de los sentidos físicos. He ido y vuelto del infierno incontables veces Itachi, he vivido cosas peores. ¡soy dueño de mi mente!- un destello dorado abraza al caballero. ))

El shinobi retrocede ante la genuina luz dorada que proyecta el caballero. Su mundo se ve envuelto en un principio por esa luz, luego todo se vuelve oscuridad. Es entonces cuando se encuentra de pie frente a Ikki, de nuevo en la realidad.

- ¿Cómo has…?- jamás nadie había conseguido librarse

- Me vi sometido a la eliminación voluntaria de mis 6 sentidos para poder despertar el séptimo sentido y vencer a un caballero dorado. Su técnica tiene los mismos principios que la tuya

La lluvia se mezclaba con el sudor del rostro del Uchiha que comenzaba a sentirse cansado, pero sabía que aun el final de la pelea no estaba ni en su parte culmen.

Ikki le miraba con seriedad, no pensó que ese shinobi fuera a darle tanto juego, no pensaba darle tregua. Sentía su cuerpo algo dolorido, aunque no era nada con lo que se había enfrentado en otras ocasiones. Exhalo hondo y se fue directo al muchacho de cabellos largos.

Comenzó una nueva titánica lucha de taijutsu. Los movimientos del shinobi eran más gráciles, pero la potencia del caballero hacia que con cada intento de bloqueo su cuerpo se resintiera por completo

Ikki contaba con la ventaja de que para hacer sus ataques no precisaba de sello alguno, solo le bastaba con arder su cosmos. Y así fue.

- Puño del fénix- su variante fue más física que cósmica, golpeando a un Itachi que se cubría con los dos brazos.

El golpe le lanzo de espaldas, pero mantuvo la postura y la rapidez necesaria como para realizar otro jutsu.

- Elemento fuego: uñas de carmesí flor de llamas del fénix

Al contrario que la técnica de su hermano menor, esta no solo consistía en simples llamas, si no que en el interior de las mismas latían veloces shurikens que se dirigían presto al caballero.

Creyendo que el ataque le venía directo no se molesto en mirar a sus espaldas, cuando otro Itachi realizaba la misma técnica. Le llovieron por dos frentes distintos, atrapándole en una oleada de fuego y metal.

El fuego de su alrededor comenzó a tomar forma de un vendaval, un remolino furioso elevaba al caballero hacia los aires. El torbellino cobró nueva forma de ave, que batía sus alas de forma abrasadora. No tardo mucho en que ese pájaro llameante atacase en picado al joven shinobi. De entre las vivas llamas del fuego, la voz grave del caballero ruge.

- ¡ilusión demoniaca del fénix!- el impacto del ataque provoca un movimiento brusco de la cabeza de Itachi, que finalmente cae hacia adelante, arrodillándose y encorvándose sobre sí mismo. Un hilo de sangre surge de entre la frente del Uchiha.

Ikki lo observa de pie. Sus ropas están desgarradas como su piel y carne por el combate con los dos hermanos, su mejilla tiene un profundo corte y su brazo izquierdo le sangra copiosamente.

((Distrito Uchiha. Noche. Las calles estaban desiertas, pero las casas abiertas de par en par. No había luz. Solo la luna llena iluminaba aquella calle.

El shinobi puede ver a un joven Itachi, de unos 13 años que caminaba por ahí, con el rostro bajo y la espada ensangrentada a sus espaldas. Conocía bien la dirección a la que su joven imagen se dirigía, su casa.

Itachi no era más que un observador, no podía hacer nada frente a lo que vio.

Su padre y su madre arrodillados dando la espalda al joven de 13 años que sujetaba temblorosamente la espada. Los labios de su progenitor se abrieron pero no escucho nada, solo observo con horror como su copia mataba a esas dos personas que estaban ahí, desprotegidas. Estaba siendo testigo de la matanza que debía de realizar hace años atrás.

La imagen cambia de forma borrosa. Ahora es él el que está en el lugar de aquel joven, es él, Itachi Uchiha con 21 años. Observa incrédulo los cadáveres de sus padres. La puerta del salón se abre mostrando a un Sasuke niño, 6 o 7 años.

- ¿Sasuke?- pregunta Itachi extrañado

- Niisan… - la vocecilla temblorosa del niño hace que su corazón se encoja- papa…mama…- grandes lagrimas surcan el rostro del infante

La voz en off de Ikki resuena en su cabeza- ¿a esto te referías con lo de estar dispuesto a proteger a tu hermano?- decía burlonamente

Itachi giro la cabeza esperando encontrar al caballero, pero no estaba.

- Niisan… ¿Por qué?- al principio la voz le temblaba- ¿Por qué? – ahora era de rabia- ¡te odio Itachi…TE ODIO!

Un enfurecido niño Uchiha se lanza de lleno contra Itachi. Éste a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no puede moverse, solo observa como ese niño le ataca.

Fue entonces cuando todo pasó. Sasuke estaba atravesado por la espada, su vista estaba pérdida pagada, la sangre salía de la comisura de los labios…apenas podía tartamudear el nombre de su hermano mayor. Se desplomo con un sonido sordo en el suelo.

- ¡NO, SASUKE, NO!- grito desde lo más profundo de su corazón Itachi.

El mayor de los Uchihas estaba agachado y meciendo con suma delicadeza el cuerpo inerte de su pequeño hermano. Acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello azabache del niño.

- Ikki, ya basta- dijo con la voz cansada- ¡BASTA!- exigió- yo…yo jamás dañaría a Sasuke…yo…- no podía apartar la vista de quien estaba entre sus brazos

- Niisan- el mortecino rostro del niño abrió sus ojos de par en par- ¿Por qué?

- Para protegerte otouto- decía con simplicidad- para protegerte…

- ¿Por qué no me proteges de padre?- le preguntaba inocentemente el niño

- Sasuke…yo…

- Itachi- el fénix apareció a su espalda- siempre intentando protegerle y eres tu quien le ha llevado a la muerte.

Itachi dejo con cuidado el cuerpo del joven Sasuke, se dio la vuelta y encaro al caballero. Preparo su catana y se lanzo hacia adelante. Ikki no evito el golpe y se dejo atravesar.

- Deberias ser más cuidadoso con quien hieres- esa no era la voz de Ikki…!era la de Sasuke!

El Uchiha mayor abrió los ojos por sorpresa. Sasuke se defendió y ataco sin miramientos. Era una batalla rápida fluida y eficaz. Los dos hermanos luchando uno contra el otro

- Siempre persiguiéndote Itachi…siempre diciéndome que te odie…! Ya estas contento! Ya te odio…odio no poder alcanzarte, odio que padre solo te vea a ti…TE ODIO- gritaba mientras se lanzaba con furia.

- ¡detente Sasuke! ¡detente!- pero el joven no entraba a razones.

La lucha no fue más allá de esas palabras. Itachi yacía sobre sus rodillas con la espada de su hermano clavada en el pecho.

- Al fin. Niisan, al fin- su voz se vio apagada cuando una nueva espada atravesó el pecho de Sasuke. Era otro Itachi.

- ¡no!- grito el mismo hombre que había matado a su propio hermano…- ¡no!

_Esto no es más que tu más terrible dolor Itachi, sabes lo que siempre has provocado en tu hermano y aun así lo has seguido tratando como un niño…te da miedo lastimarlo, te da miedo dejarle que se enfrente solo…no quieres luchar contra suya pero él sique lo desea. Estabas dispuesto a soportar todo su odio Itachi…ahí lo tienes…))_

Ikki seguía con la mirada fija en el cuerpo encorvado de Itachi. Decidió dejarlo sin más. Se disponía a dar la vuelta cuando una mano le sujeto firmemente el tobillo. Giro para ver de qué se trataba, y ahí estaba Itachi, arrodillado, mirándole con un gesto que jamás se había dibujado en él. Miraba al fénix con odio.

- Amaterasu- dijo sin mas

Voraces llamas negras no tardaron en rodear el cuerpo del caballero. Itachi reacciono con la cabeza un tanto abotonada pero lo suficiente como para dejar especio y que su técnica consumiera al caballero por completo.

Ikki sintió el verdadero fuego del infierno, ese que conocía tan bien. Pero este no podía doblegado, su cosmos le era inútil. Sentía como su carne y sus huesos eran consumidos. El dolor era inmenso, casi insufrible. Un intento de grito fue ahogado cuando las llamas devoraron su cuello…lo único que pudo ver el caballero, eran unos ojos rojos que brillaban en medio de aquel infierno…de aquella tormenta de agua.

Finalmente, el cuerpo de Ikki fue engullido por las llamas.

Silencio…

Un silencio mortal reino en el ambiente. El sonido de la lluvia parecía relajar los sentidos. El sonido de Sasuke aun balbuceando cosas sin sentidos espabilo de manera violenta al shinobi.

Se dirigió hacia la bolita que era Sasuke, acariciando su cabello empapado por la lluvia como lo hacía con la imagen de ese niño de 6 años de la ilusión del fénix…

La ilusión demoniaca del fénix era peor que el tsukuyomi o que el izanagui juntos. Esa técnica no creaba una ilusión a partir de cero y producía dolor como el tsukuyomi. O alteraba la realidad para crear otra nueva combiertiendola en un reflujo constante…no, la ilusión demoniaca del fénix consistía en torturar a su víctima con sus peores temores, angustias o miedos, provocando alucinaciones abominables creadas directamente por el propio cerebro de la victima inspiradas en su propia vida y su inconsciente o bien recrear situaciones desagradables como las muertes de seres queridos. Su misión era la destrucción del alma o la locura de aquel que lo padeciera. Como bien dijo Ikki, solo si se era fuerte se podía sobrevivir…e Itachi sabía que su hermano era fuerte.

Fue consciente de tan terrible técnica, entendió que cualquier técnica ilusoria no sería nada comparado con lo que acababa de vivir. Por un momento en mitad de la pelea, a pesar de haberse liberado del Tsukuyomi, Itachi pensó en realizar el izanagui con el fénix. Pero ahora comprendía que habría sido igual de inútil, pues ese caballero había aceptado su destino en el momento en que se intercambio con su hermano cuando fue a entrenar a la isla de la reina de la muerte.

Sin duda ese caballero era temible. Aun así había algo que no le cuadraba. Ikki no había hecho uso de todo su potencial y por eso fue destruido… ¿Por qué se dejaría vencer un caballero tan sumamente orgulloso y poderoso? La respuesta le llego al instante.

Una oleada de fuerza rodeo el ambiente. El cosmos se hacía tangible y visible en el lugar donde el fénix había sido calcinado…!calcinado!

_No…puede…ser…- _pensó Itachi…un sentimiento nuevo para él le recorrió la espina dorsal…un sentimiento llamado…miedo.

Un torbellino de cosmos y fuego se arremolina en un solo punto. Un cosmos mucho más poderoso, más violento, salvaje…mas lleno de odio.

Una figura emerge de entre las llamas. Una figura alta, estilizada…una figura que porta una armadura. El caballero del fénix ha renacido en todo su esplendor, y la armadura junto con él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	18. Chapter 18

País de la lluvia.

Noche cerrada. Llueve.

Un pequeño grupo de shinobis de rastreo terminan de preparar el campamento.

Hinata se encarga de mantener el fuego encendido. Kiba y shino de montar las dos tiendas. Jiraya revisa una y otra vez los mapas, las rutas de acceso así como el informe que le entrego Itachi con respecto a la ultima ubicación de los Akatsukis.

- N-no creo que…que tengamos muchos pro-problemas Jiraya san- le saco de sus pensamientos la joven- después…después de lo que paso con…con Shun, no cre-creo que…

- ¿nos esperen?- termino la frase el hombre- es posible, aunque tambien es posible que ahora es cuando más preparados estén, jovencita.

- Mis insectos han establecido un perímetro de un kilometro a la redonda Jiraya sama- de la nada el Aburame apareció

- Brrrr- se agito como un perro el Inuzuka- estoy calado- su perro gimió- ya, ya lo sé compañero…

- ¿pasa algo Kiba?- pregunto el Sannin

- Estamos siguiendo el rastro de Ikki, siguiendo sus pasos, pero dudo que sean tan tontos de estar en el mismo lugar de antes…vamos, yo no lo estaría- decía encogiéndose de hombros Kiba

- La razón por la que vamos ahí es porque el cosmos es más fácil de rastrear por los insectos de shino, yendo a donde estuvo Shun, shino podrá rastrear el resto del cosmos que se llevaron.

- Jiraya sensei- shino hablo- Orochimaru fue su compañero de equipo, ¿Qué podemos esperarnos de él?

El Sannin dejo que su vista se perdiera.

- Hace tiempo que deje de conocerle

- Ya veo- se acomodo las gafas.

- Bueeeno- dijo Kiba intentando destensar el ambiente- Akamaru y yo hacemos la primera guardia.

- Es una verdadera lástima que por estos parajes no pueda seguir llevando a cabo mi investigación- dijo Jiraya incorporándose- aquí siempre llueve- sonrió ampliamente. Algo en su interior le decía que posiblemente este fuera solo un viaje de ida- bueno Hinata…creo que compartiremos tienda….- su cara no fue del todo tranquilizadora

- ¡ah no!... Hinata dormirá conmigo y Akamaru- dijo Kiba posesivamente-por una vez que puedo evitar dormir con shino…- quiso arreglar esa arremetida suya

Hinata solo sonrió ante esa situación

- De acuerdo Kiba kun…así me despiertas para…para ha-hacer la se-segunda guardia

- Por cierto Hinata- le dijo sonriente Kiba- ¿sabes que desde que esos caballeros están en tu casa te ves distinta?- le siguió sonriendo- en un principio no me caían bien….bueno Ikki no me caía bien, pero veo algo nuevo en ti, y eso me agrada

Hinata sentía que sus mejillas serian capaces de evaporar el agua que caía de la lluvia.

- Cierto- acoto shino- tartamudeas menos

Jiraya era un espectador divertido. Le gustaba el ambiente que reinaba entre ellos.

- Está bien pareja de tres- dijo el hombre interrumpiendo su amena discursion- deberíamos de descansar los que no hacemos guardia hasta más tarde. Shino, yo me encargare de la ultima.- y se fue a la tienda que compartiría con el controlador de insectos

- Has-hasta mañana Shino kun- dijo con dulzura Hinata- bu-buenas noches Kiba kun.

- Buenas noches Hinata- le dijo Inuzuka con una sonrisa

- Hasta mañana Hinata- dijo shino adentrándose en la tienda

Algo no le dejaba descansar a Jiraya. Era esa sensación de que algo se le escapaba. Iban a rastrear únicamente la ubicación actual de los tres únicos miembros que quedaban de Akatsuki, pero si algo sabia de Orochimaru era que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, y menos después de presenciar tal poder como lo era el cosmos. Si, había mentido a esos chiquillos diciéndoles que hacía tiempo que había dejado de conocer a su antiguo compañero, pero en verdad se negaba a conocerlo. Mantendría su segundo plan, por si algo fallaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Algún lugar del país de la lluvia

Esta vez no era una cueva, era una instancia amplia. Con una extraña maquina al fondo que parecía servir de sustento vital a un hombre huesudo, pálido, cuyas manos se encontraban dentro de unos cilindros, sus piernas y su cadera estaban dentro de dicho artefacto, y su espalda estaba perforada por prominentes barras de metal. Era una imagen dantesca, tétrica, digna de cualquier pesadilla.

Al lado del cuerpo pseudorobótico, otro hombre con su característica mascara en espiral le observaba con su único ojo visible.

- Casi tres días han pasado y ese maldito de Orochimaru no ha dado señales- decía el enmascarado con su voz grave- sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho o planeado el cosmos que robo ha dejado de fluir- miraba a la esfera- ha drenado todo…

- Estoy usando los caminos de pain para localizarlo, no debería de andar muy lejos, aunque nunca le hemos prestado mucha importancia al rastreo de sus guaridas hasta ahora

De entre las sombras, Kabuto, Deidara y Orochimaru aparecen.

- Así que este es tu verdadero aspecto, Pain- dijo el hombre serpiente con una sonrisa de superioridad

El pelirrojo y el enmascarado miran con seriedad a los tres "intrusos"

- ¿no eres uno de los chicos a los que Jiraya entrenó?...¿como eras…?...Nagato- no les gustaba el gesto que tenía en esos momentos el Sannin

- Nos traicionas apoderándote de parte del cosmos y encima te atreves a venir aquí…mas vale que tengas una buena razón Orochimaru- amenazo Tobi

- Si no tuviera una buena razón no me atrevería a presentarme ante vosotros

- La aplicación del Edo Tensei no es ningún nuevo plan Orochimaru- le dijo Nagato al ver a Deidara

- ¿esto?- dijo el hombre serpiente señalando al rubio- no es más que una demostración…

- ¿demostración?- inquiría Tobi- habla claro Orochimaru o acabare con tu vida

El Sannin seguía manteniendo su porte altivo, seguro y soberbia

- Mi señor Orochimaru- dijo Kabuto con un destello en las gafas- ha ideado un magnifico plan…y además…como bien habéis dicho…tiene buenos motivos para presentarse aquí.

- ¿plan?- ironizo el enmascarado

- No he venido solo- se hizo a un lado para que tres figuras mas salieran de las sombras.

Los tres caballeros dorados estaban ahí, frente a dos estupefactos shinobis. A pesar de la oscuridad reinante y la escasa luz del lugar, las armaduras brillaban como bañadas por el sol.

- Marco, caballero dorado de Géminis; Anphora, caballero dorado de Acuario; Xeros, caballero dorado de Cáncer- les presento con orgullo Orochimaru- ellos traerán la paz a este mundo ninja.

- ¿c-como…c-como…?- balbuceaba Tobi- ¿q-que diablos has tramado Orochimaru?

Acuario se encontraba con las manos puestas en jarras en sus caderas. Cáncer miraba todo divertido, esos personajillos le llamaban la atención. Géminis dio un paso hacia adelante y fue el primero en hablar.

- Nosotros los caballeros instauraremos un nuevo orden. Gobernaremos las naciones y nadie se atreverá a cuestionarnos…!jamás!- la voz profunda hizo eco- vuestro mundo ya no os pertenece. Los caballeros de Acuario y Cáncer gobernaran conmigo, y vosotros obedeceréis.

- Marco como siempre tomando el mando- dijo por lo bajo Anphora a Xeros

- ¿Cómo?-sorprendido Tobi exclamo- eso no era lo que…

- ¡silencio!- ordeno Géminis- se cuales eran vuestras intenciones, Orochimaru nos lo explico, pero si un mondo anteriormente gobernado por shinobis ha terminado así, ¿Cómo esperan otros shinobis conseguir un cambio, cuando ellos pertenecen a ese mundo? No, los shinobis lucháis entre vosotros sin honor o gloria. Los caballeros tenemos un código por el que nos regimos, jamás nos levantaremos contra otros santos dorados, pues ello acabaría destruyendo todo el universo. Es por esa razón por la que vuestra codicia tarde o temprano volvería a comenzar una nueva guerra. Así pues, nosotros limpiaremos este mundo.

Esta reacción no estaba presente en los planes del Sannin…aunque aun tenía un as bajo la manga…tenia a uno de esos caballeros dominado por el Edo Tensei. Pero ese era su mayor secreto y logro. Podría gobernar en las sombras, como todo shinobi

- A decir verdad- Xeros entro en el monologo de Marco- son vuestras acciones y ansias de poder lo que os ha conducido a esto, lo que nos ha traído. Podríais haber ignorado al caballero de bronce, pero no…quisisteis indagar más y más. Y nosotros somos el resultado de ello- dijo abriendo los brazos y mostrándose al "publico"

Nagato vio con rapidez un extraño color en los ojos del caballero de Cáncer. Al mirar a Deidara supo lo que pasaba. – _¿Qué mas tramas Orochimaru?- _pronto se daría cuenta que su sueño se había convertido en su pesadilla.

- Vuestro fin justificaría los medios- la voz femenina de Acuario era agradable a los oídos- pero en este caso, somos vuestro medio para nuestro propio fin.

Géminis anduvo por la sala, inspeccionando a cada ser que ahí habitaba.

- ¡Anphora! Iras a la aldea oculta de la arena, limpia bien el lugar y acaba con su líder. Destruido su aldea ninja no te será complicado tomar el mando de esa nación. ¡Xeros! Tú te dirigirás a la aldea oculta entre las hojas, y haz lo mismo. Esas dos aldeas son aliadas, atacándolas a la vez nos ahorramos una posible alianza. El resto de las aldeas aprenderán del error de las otras y será fácil subyugarlas, además, sabemos que no hay buenos tratados de paz entre ellas.

- ¿ y por que andar con pies de plomo Marco? Son simples ninjas, usuarios de chakra… no merece la pena o el esfuerzo de tomarse tantas precauciones

- El error de subestimar a los enemigos costó la vida a nuestros predecesores. Te costó la vida a ti, Xeros

Nagato estaba en lo cierto…¿tanto era el poder y conocimiento que tenia Orochimaru del Edo Tensei como para lograr tal hazaña? Estaba siendo testigo como su mundo, su sueño…era violado por esos caballeros.

- Por mi no hay problema- dijo la sonriente mujer- en unos días Xeros y yo partiremos.

- ¿ y qué hay de los caballeros de bronce?- pregunto Cáncer- hasta ahora no los hemos tenido presente

- Te confundes Xeros, si los he tenido presentes. Es más fácil que vengan a cualquiera de nosotros que irles a buscar. Simplemente ya aparecerán.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Konoha, base de inteligencia

- Esto es realmente aburrido- un somnoliento Sikamaru deambula por las instalaciones- si ya era de por si complicado rastrear el cosmos vivo de Shun…ahora intentar localizar los resquicios es mas…problemático- dio un suspiro

- No protestes tanto Shikamaru- Ino le increpo- no eres el único que está despierto y trabajando.

- Lo sé, lo sé, y sé que el equipo 8 junto son Jiraya sensei tambien están haciendo su labor de rastreo con respecto a Akatsuki, pero…

No pudo continuar cuando un temblor originado de la esfera los echo hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa Ino?- pregunto alarmado

- Es Ikki, su cosmos ha aumentado de manera drástica- decía la rubia con pánico- pero eso no es todo, ¡mira!

La esfera se había dividido en tres esferas más pequeñas, pero bullian con muchísima más intensidad que cuando rastreaban a Shun. Formaban picos de gran intensidad, llegando incluso a deformarlas y tomar apariencia ovoide.

Algo nuevo no solo modificaba la estructura, si no que un color dorado, más brillante que la luz del sol, se producía en el interior de las distintas esferas. Un cosmos brillante refulgía como un núcleo ardiente.

- Shi-shikamaru…¿Qué..que significa esto? ¿Qué…? Aaaaaaahhhhhh- las esferas giraban velozmente entre si, como electrones buscando un núcleo en donde girar para estabilizarse.

- ¡tenemos que encontrar a Shun o a Ikki! – ordenaba el Nara- puede que ellos sepan algo.

Tan rápido como pudieron sus piernas, fue a rescatar a su compañera, no la dejaría que siguiera conectada a esas esferas. La alzo entre sus brazos.

- Salgamos, esto se vuelve inestable- le dijo mirándola

Los destellos dorados seguían iluminando con tal intensidad, que la luz se escapaba de manera feroz entre las rendijas de la sala.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mansión Hyuga

Shun estaba sentado en uno de los pasillos interiores que daban a uno de esos estanques adornados como en los cuentos japoneses.

Miraba absorto el caer del agua. Tras lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento con Neji y los demás, su día había sido interesante. Había conocido más a los compañeros de ese shinobi que descifro su defensa. Pudo visitar de forma mas personal la academia shinobi, pues Gay le había presentado ante los niños como un ejemplo de espíritu joven ardiente, o algo así le pareció entender.

Había asistido a un kumite del estilo de pelea Hyuga en todo su esplendor. Era increíble el conocimiento y el manejo que hacían gala del chakra. Shun recordaba lo difícil que le fue concentrar su cosmos y entenderlo, pero ellos parecían que su poder no tenia secretos y ni mucho menos limitaciones.

Hanabi se había divertido a su costa mostrándole como caminaba sobre el agua o como podía trepar sin usar las manos. Aunque el caballero ya había sido testigo de eso frente a los shinobis que le atacaron, seguía impresionándolo.

Neji les había seguido durante gran parte de la tarde, aunque seguir no era la palabra, Shun había insistido que los acompañase.

Antes de que las nubes ocultaran el cielo, el caballero de Andrómeda les hablo un poco sobre los guerreros de la diosa, las constelaciones, los distintos caballeros…se sentía cómodo, aunque una parte de su alma siempre extrañaba a su hermano, que nunca compartía esas cosas con él.

- Shun- la voz seca de Neji le regreso de nuevo al mundo de los mortales- Hiashi sama te mando llamar.

- Voy- se incorporo con suavidad, pero un presentimiento le hizo detener su movimiento, y saltar de improviso al techo- hermano.

Neji lo siguió, en lo que llevaba conociendo a Shun, un arrebato como ese no era normal en el

- ¿pasa algo Shun?- le pregunto directo

- El cosmos de mi hermano se ha extinguido por completo

- ¿Cómo?- no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

- Si, no sé que estará ocurriendo, pero de pronto…

Sus palabras fueron detenidas por lo que vieron sus ojos. A lo lejos, encima de los rostros de los hokages, un pájaro de fuego abarco los 5 rostros.

- ¿Qué ocurre encima del monumento de los kages?- pregunto asombrado Neji

- Es de nuevo el cosmos de mi hermano…pero…

- ¿eso lo está produciendo Ikki?

- Así es, sin duda alguna es el cosmos de él…es mas…violento…fuerte…- miro a Neji- dígale a Hiashi sama que lo lamento, pero he de ir a ver qué pasa.

- No será necesario- de golpe el líder Hyuga apareció junto a los jóvenes- algo está alterando enormemente el cosmos del caballero fénix, Shun, ve.

- Gracias

- ¡espera! – le dijo Neji- Hiashi sama

No hizo falta que dijera mas. El patriarca Hyuga entendió lo que su sobrino quería decirle. Neji seguía siendo el protector de Hinata, y aunque ella ahora estuviera en una misión, él debería de asegurarse que clase de ser era ese Ikki, y lo mas importante, que le había incitado para generar tal cantidad de cosmos…Aunque en el interior del corazón del Hyuga, en verdad su gran motivo era que ese caballero del fénix se estaba aproximando demasiado a su prima, y eso, no le agradaba. Veía mas apto para ella el caballero de Andrómeda, pues éste se había ganado su simpatía, y veía que ambos eran muy parecidos…si dependiera de Neji, sin duda, intentaría que Shun y ella pudieran estar juntos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un torbellino de cosmos y fuego se arremolina en un solo punto. Un cosmos mucho más poderoso, más violento, salvaje…mas lleno de odio.

Una figura emerge de entre las llamas. Una figura alta, estilizada…una figura que porta una armadura. El caballero del fénix ha renacido en todo su esplendor, y la armadura junto con él.

Itachi observo maravillado, pero poco a poco ese sentimiento fue tornando a uno más complicado de entender para él, Itachi Uchiha estaba aterrado. Si, el gran Itachi, el antiguo líder de los ANBUS, la persona que habría aniquilado a su clan sin parpadear, sentía miedo, miedo ante la visión que le mostraban sus ojos.

Ikki, el caballero del fenix había renacido de sus cenizas.

Con paso lento, aun envolviéndose en sus propias llamas, el fénix anduvo en dirección hacia el Uchiha. Poco a poco su imagen fue visible, y ahí estaba frente a él.

La armadura parecía tener vida propia, brillaba y gritaba de poder.

El casco diadema estaba adornado por una pieza central en forma de tridente. El color de la armadura era de un gris azulado, exceptuando las tres colas de plumas de metal que eran de un azul oscuro intenso así como sus protecciones de los brazos. Sus hombreras dobles le cubrían a la perfección. Su peto era un conjunto de piezas que daban la imagen de un ave. Los protectores de brazos asimétricos, pues el derecho finalizada con dos puntas alargadas y el izquierdo con una central. Su cinturón era sencillo con la forma del ave fénix en rojo como hebilla. Las piernas estaban cubiertas por completo. En general la armadura era afilada, dándole a su portador un aspecto más agresivo, más intimidatorio. Y así era.

- Lamento la espera, Itachi- la voz le parecía más aterradora que antes- me has mostrado tu mejor técnica, déjame mostrarte hasta donde podemos llegar los caballeros, además, te debo una muerte- su flequillo tapaba los ojos, pero aun así, se veía un brillo diabólico en ellos.- yo, Ikki del fénix no distingo entre amigo o enemigo…te has interpuesto en mi camino…sencillamente…

Itachi se alejo del cuerpo de su hermano, que poco a poco retomaba la compostura. Parecía que Sasuke por fin había podido salir de su estado catatónico, pero lo que se mostraba ante el joven, aun le mantenía en shock. Si, Sasuke había conseguido vencer a la ilusión demoniaca del fénix, pero despertó para presenciar otra terrible pesadilla, ver a Ikki vestido con su armadura y a su hermano herido y sangrante de un ojo.

Con la ferocidad de un león, Ikki se lanzo de lleno a Itachi, el cual no vio venir el ataque ni poder hacer un clon de cuervos, fue vapuleado. El fénix concentraba su cosmos en los puños asestando golpes más potentes y rápidos que antes gracias a su armadura. Dio por finalizado el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando con un gancho lanzo al shinobi por los aires.

El caballero aprovecho la oportunidad y literalmente alzo el vuelo con un salto. Su cosmos ardía con intensidad hasta tal punto que los rostros de los kages estaban envuelta por el batir del fénix.

En lo alto se dispuso a hacer su más terrible técnica

- AGITACION DE LAS ALAS DEL FENIX- imitó el batir de alas con sus brazos, mientras su energía cósmica envolvía a modo de ondas ígneas sus brazos. Concentro su fuerza al juntar los brazos en vertical sobre el pecho, y de un solo movimiento toda la energía contenida se libero en un puño doble.

Itachi solo encontró una solución. A pesar de tener la vista borrosa por causa del amaterasu y del tsukuyomi, tenía que quemas las reservas de chakra que le quedaban. Se cubrió con un Susano semi completo.

Al cuerpo llama de su Susano le envolvió aguantando con dureza el violento ataque. Eso era realmente un duelo de titanes, pero la balanza ya había decaído desde el principio del combate hacia el fénix.

Y así fue, el Susano de Itachi no soporto mucho mas aquella arremetida del fénix, dejando a un Itachi indefenso y a merced de su nuevo destino, la muerte.

Sasuke vio con impotencia como el Susano de su hermano era devorado por aquella ave insaciable de fuego. Vio a su hermano ser consumido por las llamas del fénix.

Un dolor inconcebible como fuego le ardió los ojos. Era un dolor comparable con lo que sentía en su pecho. El sharingam de Sasuke cambio dibujando una figura distinta a las tres aspas e invirtiendo los colores donde antes era rojo ahora negro y viceversa. Sasuke Uchiha había despertado el mangekyo sharingam tras presenciar la muerte de su hermano. Tal dolor, tal horror sumergió al joven Uchiha en un profundo desvanecimiento.

Tras el ataque, Ikki cayó al suelo posándose con agilidad. La zona había sido devastada. En su cuerpo no había rastro alguno de los combates anteriores.

Se acerco al zonda donde Itachi había invocado el Susano.

- Terrible poder ocular, ¿eh, Itachi?

Pocos metros de donde se encontraba el fénix Itachi había reaparecido. Su aspecto era lamentable. Uno de los ojos le sangraba y el otro estaba totalmente blanquecino, sin vida

- Dime, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- le pregunto con curiosidad. El tono de Ikki era neutro, normal, como si la pelea anterior no hubiera ocurrido.

- Izanagui- le contesto manteniendo su control en la respiración- el usuario elimina los límites entre la realidad y la ilusión dentro de su espacio personal. Hasta cierto punto, esto permite controlar el propio estado de existencia. Tras esto, uno de nuestro ojos se ve acopado a la oscuridad total

- Veo.

- Ikki del fénix, admito mi derrota. Siempre lo supe desde el comienzo de la batalla…pero me negué a creerlo

- Ambos hemos conseguido lo que nos propusimos desde el comienzo de la misma- le miro desde su posición. Itachi estaba arrodillado, totalmente exhausto

- ¿Cómo?- le miro con pesadez pero con sorpresa

- Desde un principio teníamos claras nuestras intenciones. Ambos esperábamos que tu hermano tarde o temprano me atacara. Vi tu técnica de llamas negras cuando rescatamos a mi hermano, comprobé que esas llamas devoraban todo sin compasión. Supe que eventualmente durante nuestra lucha las usarías si te veis acorralado.

- ¿sabias que regresarías a la vida?

- Sabía que si sentía odio y aun la batalla no había finalizado, mi alma no descansaría y regresaría de entre los muertos.

- Comprendo- dijo poniéndose en pie cansadamente. Sus piernas le ardían por el esfuerzo.- los shinobis tenemos la idea de que cuando dos guerreros luchan con un elevado nivel de pelea, pueden leerse la mente. Contigo eso no funciona, caballero- dijo divirtiéndose en su inferioridad.

- Te equivocas, supiste que daría el todo por el todo en este combate a pesar de ser compañeros de equipo.

- No creí que llegaras a matarme- dijo ironizando la situación

- ¡je!- le dio una sonrisa de medio lado al shinobi- aun así las cosas salieron como querías

- Si- dijo mirando a Sasuke- aunque aún me queda una última lección que darle- sonreía de manera cariñosa en dirección a su hermano.

- Vuestro poder ocular va ligado a las emociones, ¿no es así?

- Si, el sharingam alcanza su mayor potencial cuando se presencia la muerte de un ser querido.

- ¿Cómo sabias que escaparía de mi control mental?

- No lo supe, solo confié en él.

- ¡je!

- Realmente no sabía de tus técnicas Ikki, tu ilusión demoniaca del fénix me pillo de improviso, pero sabía que eventualmente Sasuke vería el enfrentamiento y despertaría su mangekyo sharingam

- Sacrificando parte de tu poder para ello- dijo como conclusión

- Es lo que hacemos los hermanos mayores

- Si…- sonrió mas para sí que para el exterior. Itachi Uchiha le había leído totalmente

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neji y Shun iban camino a la roca de los rostros, cuando una brillante luz dorada les cegó e hizo que detuvieran sus pasos.

- ¿de dónde proviene esa luz? Es como si…- decía Shun

- Es de la zona de inteligencia- le contesto Neji

- Esa luz es la misma que irradian los caballeros de oro…- Andrómeda esperaba estar equivocado

- ¿caballeros de oro? ¿aquí? ¿en Konoha?

Miro de nuevo hacia donde había visto el ave fénix. Al parecer el cosmos de su hermano se había tranquilizado.

- Neji, por favor, llévame al centro de inteligencia…esa luz…esta sensación…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Torre del hokage.

- La esfera se dividió en tres e irradio una gran cantidad de luz dorada- explicaba Shikamaru a los presentes- además, la energía consiguió deformarlas hasta tal punto que tomaron la forma ovalada.

- ¿alguna idea?- pregunto la hokage

- Esa energía es el cosmos posiblemente de tres caballeros de oro. Debido a la magnitud de su fuerza, las esferas se han visto afectadas.- explico el joven de cabellos verdes.

- De ser así, significa que tres caballeros dorados están en nuestra dimensión- finalizo Shikamaru- no sabemos si vienen o no con malas intenciones.

- No logro saber con exactitud ni el lugar ni quienes pueden ser… por desgracia en este mundo la concepción del cosmos limita nuestra percepción.

- En cualquier caso, deberemos de tener cuidado- Tsunade estaba apoyada con los codos en la mesa relajando el mentón entre sus manos

- Otra cosa que captamos fue el aumento repentino del cosmos de Ikki- miraba de manera cansada a Shun

- Dudo que tenga relevancia, de ser así, el cosmos de los santos dorados se habría hecho patente in situ.- defendió Shun

- A todo esto…. ¿donde está el caballero del fénix? – le pregunto Tsunade a Shun

- Imagino que estará entrenándose- quería mentirse a si mismo más que nada.

- Tiene sentido- le ayudo el Nara- en fin- suspiro- Ino y yo intentaremos averiguar el origen…

- Bien- sentencio la rubia- podeis iros

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hospital de Konoha.

Ikki había llevado a Itachi hasta el hospital cargándole con un brazo en el hombro y un inconsciente Sasuke bajo el brazo.

Sakura Haruno, kunoichi medico estaba de guardia en el hospital. La joven de cabellos rosados vio entrar por la puerta a un empapado Ikki, a un malherido Itachi y a un desmayado Sasuke.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- fue corriendo a ayudar a sujetar a Itachi- ¿Cómo?- miro a los ojos del mayor de los Uchiha y la imagen que vio le sorprendió. Itachi tenía un ojo totalmente ensangrentado y el otro opalino.

- Cúralos y no hagas preguntas- la voz grave del caballero le obligo a prestarle atención.

- S-si….claro- se sintió amedrentada ante la mirada oscura de aquel hombre- por aquí…

Les llevo a una sala apartada del resto del hospital. Les realizo un examen previo y después se dispuso a realizar las curas necesarias.

Vendo los ojos a Itachi, así como su brazo y todo el tórax. Sasuke solo preciso de una venda en la cabeza.

Ikki observaba desde el marco de la puerta como esa joven realizaba su tarea con precisión y eficacia.

- Sasuke está estabilizado, no tiene más que heridas y cortes superficiales, no tiene nada roto. En cambio tu Itachi…me temo que…

- Lo sé, la vista de uno de mis ojos es irrecuperable, así como el poder del sharingam de ahí.

- Si…- dijo con la voz apagada- el otro ojo sin embargo solo precisa de algunas curas y de reposo.

- ¿Qué hay de la mente de Sasuke?- pregunto Itachi

- ¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendida Sakura

- Ha sido víctima de un genjutsu particularmente poderoso- se limito a decir el mayor de los hermanos

- No he notado nada extraño en su sistema neuronal, Itachi san

- Va a ser verdad que tu hermanito es fuerte, Itachi- a pesar de no ver a Ikki el tono de su voz denotaba que sonreía

- Ikki san- se dirigió al caballero con cautela- creo que deberían reposar- el destello de un rayo hizo que algo a los pies del guerrero le llamase la atención. Había una caja de metal con el dibujo grabado de un fénix. Que ella supiera cuando el llego no portaba armadura y la que había era del caballero de Andrómeda… ¿Qué había ocurrido?

- De todas maneras no tengo que hacer nada mas aquí- se separo del marco de la puerta, cargo su armadura sobre un hombro y se marcho sin mas

- Sakura- Itachi la llamo- nadie debe saber que estamos aquí- aunque no se le veían los ojos su voz podía causar escalofríos.

- Si. Intentad descansar. Os veré mas tarde.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiro aliviada. Itachi la intimidaba, pero ese caballero le ponía demasiado nerviosa. Sentía sus piernas levemente entumecidas por la tensión generada por la situación que había vivido minutos atrás de ver a los dos grandes shinobis Uchihas heridos hasta tal punto y un intacto Ikki…apretó el informe entre sus manos…esa hoja no vería la luz del día…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Lamento la tardanza...mi mente esta mas concentrada en otras cosas que en propio fic...de hecho, hay lagunas en la propia historia que tengo que recuperar...en fin...**

**Disfrutad del capitulo.**

**Dudas, sugerencias y demas...ya sabeis^^**

**Sed felices**


End file.
